Les Anges ne sont pas des poulets, mais les colombes du Paradis !
by Futae
Summary: Kagami est une créature fantastique, Aomine le sait. Aomine en est persuadé. Mais pas facile de convaincre les autres de ce qui n'est, au final, qu'une intime conviction. Il a donc besoin de preuves ! A moins que tout ceci ne soit qu'un prétexte minable trouvé par l'auteure pour pouvoir coller des scènes NSFW partout dans son récit... [AOKAGA] [Angel!Kagami x Human!Aomine] [OS]


**Hey girls !**

**Après plusieurs semaines (mois...?) d'absence, me voici de retour avec ce cher défi de le Saint Valentin. Lancé/Imaginé par moi-même. Décalé au 20 mars, jour du printemps. Posté avec 11 jours de retard, donc. **

**...**

**... Boaaaarf ça va, suis presque pas en retard tout va bien quoi ! \o/**

**Les mots imposés étaient les suivants : **

**Encourager, Difficile, Identification, Voisin, Propriétaire **

**Je pense les avoir tous placés, mais je ne me suis pas amusée à les compter, parce que vous comprenez 35000 MOTS BORDEL DE PEIGNE A CONCOMBRE ! **

**Bref.**

**Au programme, du cul, de la fesse, des cochoncetés et un langage châtié, parce que hey, je voulais donner l'exemple étant donné que ce défi était mon idée à la base. (je remercie d'ailleurs chaudement toutes celles qui ont accepté de jouer le jeu !)  
**

**... Sauf que vu que je poste après à peu près tout le monde, tu parles d'un exemple à suivre...! La meuf débarque après la guerre avec ses belles résolutions...  
**

**Du coup... ah oui, le thème, donc ! l'un des deux personnages qui compose le couple est une créature fantastique, racontez leur quotidien ! Points bonus et COOKIES s'ils essaient de faire du seske et que ça ne se passe pas comme prévu pour X (et Y, ne soyons pas racistes...) raisons !**

**Sur ce, enjoy ce PATAAAAAY ! **

**Je n'ai volontairement pas coupé le texte en deux et je suis au courant que ce sera à peu près aussi digeste qu'une terrine COMPLETE servie sans pain, mais cet écrit n'a pas été pensé ni même conçu pour être en plusieurs parties, ça le dénaturerait selon moi...**

**...**

**Ahhhh je suis vidée mes enfants, si vous saviez ! (RECORD PERSONNEL BATTU !) Alors enjoy, des bisous et moi je m'attaque à la suite de mes autres fics habituelles. (j'ai déjà commencé le nouveau chapitre de "Magical Dick" pour celles que ça intéresse !)**

**J'espère que vous aimerez et que la taille de ce truc ne vous fera ni fuir, ni tomber les yeux...**

**C'est en quelque sorte pour me dédouaner de ma longue période d'absence.**

**Donc... installez-vous confortablement, fermez la porte, éteignez votre téléphone et préparez-vous un petit café et de quoi grignoter le temps de ce (long) voyage ensemble.**

**On se retrouve en fin de fic pour le blablabla ordinaire ! (et comme souvent je ferai mes petites corrections au fur et à mesure…. ;) )**

* * *

Je vais vous raconter comment tout ceci a commencé.

Par une petite discussion toute simple avec Satsuki.

Presque anodine.

Nous étions assis dans un café, pendant la demi-finale de la Wintercup. Ce jour-là, Tetsu et Kise s'affrontaient à couteaux tirés. A c'qu'il paraît, c'était un beau match et je veux bien le croire, mais bref, pour une fois, je ne voulais pas parler de basket. Enfin, c'est lié quelque part, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. D'ailleurs, je crois que ça a surpris Satsu autant que vous...

Je disais donc, que tout ceci avait commencé par une petite discussion toute simple.

Vraiment, le truc anodin quoi.

J'ai demandé à ma meilleure amie si elle croyait au destin.

Elle, qui était en train de siroter son verre de jus de fruits, en a lâché sa paille et elle s'est mise à me tapoter sur le front, d'un air paniqué.

« Je ne suis pas fiévreux, idiote ! » Ai-je immédiatement répliqué, un peu blasé par sa réaction exagérée.

Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir... la vérité – et on la connaît tous – c'est que je ne suis pas le genre de mec à aborder des sujets profonds d'habitude. J'veux dire, en dehors du _basket_ et des _boobs_ (les deux « B » magiques...), y a pas grand chose qui m'intéresse dans la vie. Je crois même qu'à sa place, j'aurai réagi exactement de la même façon...

« Je sais que ça ne me ressemble pas de dire un truc pareil... »

Satsuki cligna des yeux. J'avais à présent toute son attention. Elle sentait sûrement que j'avais besoin de me confier sur un truc en particulier. Les nanas sont fortes pour ça, je ne sais pas comment elles font pour deviner nos faiblesses, mais toujours est-il que leur intuition est redoutable. Elles savent vraiment écouter et parfois, j'me dis que ce serait bien si les gars faisaient un peu comme elles. Juste être là et écouter. Ecouter sans faire de commentaire et laisser l'autre vider son sac. J'crois que ça pourrait éviter pas mal de conflits à la con...

« Sauf que... récemment, je me suis demandé si c'était une coïncidence que nous cinq, la Génération des Miracles, et Tetsu aussi... nous soyons arrivés en même temps dans le monde du _basketball_... Je ne sais pas s'il y a une signification derrière tout ça... Pourtant, j'ai un drôle de pressentiment... tenace... Comme si... le fait qu'on se soit tous retrouvés dans la même équipe au collège, pour ensuite devenir des rivaux et enfin, tous se réunir lors de cette compétition, n'était pas dû au hasard. Je ne sais pas si le destin existe mais... le fait qu'**IL** soit apparu pour nous faire face l'un après l'autre, lui qui avait toutes les qualifications pour faire partie de la Génération des Miracles, sans devenir l'un des notres pour autant, lui qui possède le même don que nous, mais qui s'est éveillé en dernier à ce talent... « _Le Miracle qui n'en était pas un _»... et qui a rencontré l'Ombre qui lui était destinée... est-ce que ça ne fait pas de lui **LA** véritable Lumière... ? »

Je voyais bien que Satsu avait l'air larguée par ce que je lui racontais. Qui ne le serait pas ? C'était du charabia... et dans ma tête aussi... Je n'étais pas certain d'avoir réussi à retranscrire ma véritable pensée correctement, néanmoins une chose était sûre : j'avais toujours été le premier à savoir reconnaître les compétences de quelqu'un et... à mes yeux, Kagami était au même niveau que nous. Non... peut-être même meilleur... Il ne cessait de le prouver en nous affrontant et nous battant sur notre propre terrain, nous faisant ravaler notre égo démesuré et mal placé. Celui qui, petit à petit, nous avons éloigné les uns des autres... mais également de l'essence même du _basketball_.

Oui, il n'y avait aucun doute possible.

J'avais beau tourner et retourner les données dans tous les sens, je parvenais toujours à la même conclusion, comme si elle était la seule possible...

Kagami était...

« C'est pourquoi je pense que... c'est un ANGE ! Bordel de merde, ouais voilà, un A-N-G-E ! »

« Pardon !? » Sursauta Satsuki sur sa banquette.

Apparemment, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Le couplet sur le destin passait encore, mais que je tape du poing sur la table en faisant trembler nos consommations, ça, ça la décoiffait ! Bon ok, j'veux bien admettre que balancer une telle affirmation peut être... légèrement... comment dire... ? Surprenant... ? Ouais, au bas mot ! Mais putain, c'était ce que je croyais au plus profond de moi-même et il FALLAIT que je le raconte à quelqu'un !

J'en pouvais plus de garder ce « secret » pour moi ! Ca faisait des nuits que cette conclusion me tourmentait l'esprit et que je n'arrivais plus à dormir ! Et ça avait commencé COMME PAR HASARD (c'est ironique, hein... puisque je ne crois pas hasard...) PILE POIL au moment de ma défaite contre Kagami ! Depuis cet instant, je n'avais plus qu'une seule chose en tête : LUI. Lui, lui, lui et encore LUI ! Toujours lui ! Ce foutu tigre était devenu une véritable obsession !

A croire qu'il m'avait balancé un sort... sauf que c'était pas un sorcier du genre _Harry Potter_, mais plutôt... un ange ! De ça, j'en était PERSUADE ! J'en aurai même mis ma main à couper et... nan, nan, trop facile ça, disons plutôt... ouais, toute ma collection de magazines de cul (ceux avec Mai-chan en couv', sinon ça n'traduirait pas suffisamment mon sérieux...) au broyeur !

Je voyais bien aux yeux ronds comme des billes de Satsu que ce n'était pas vraiment... la réponse qu'elle attendait.

Mais osef quoi !

J'étais sûr de ce que j'avançais et je comptais bien le prouver au monde entier ! (bon, peut-être pas, mais au moins, au reste des _Skittles, _ce serait déjà bien suffisant !)

* * *

« … Et bien entendu, je suppose que tu as des preuves de ce que tu avances … ? »

Réunion de crise.

Réunion au sommet.

Nous étions tous là, y compris Murasakibara et Akashi, qui avaient spécialement fait le déplacement jusqu'à Tokyo, à ma demande.

J'en avais marre de passer pour un dingue et il fallait que j'en parle à quelqu'un ! Satsuki ne suffisait pas, j'étais donc bien décidé à TOUS les convaincre, sans exception, du bien fondé de mes dires. De toute façon, je savais bien que Satsu ne me croyait pas, malgré mon affirmation et c'était pourquoi j'avais décidé de tous les réunir pour ne discuter avec eux. OKLM quoi. Parce que bon, j'dois bien avouer que ça m'aurait fait chier de devoir répéter la même chose à chacun d'entre eux, seul à seul. Autant faire d'une pierre six coups, en organisant une petite rencontre entre nous tous pour leur exposer ma théorie. Ooooh mais je n'étais pas venu les mains vides, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?

J'étais carrément venu avec une liste d'arguments écrite pendant le cours de maths du vendredi, de seize à dix-sept heures ! Ryo m'avait même aidé à faire un peu de tri et à ordonner mes idées. Bon, d'accord, lui aussi, il m'avait fait le coup des gros z'yeux quand je lui avais expliqué mon ressenti, mais au moins, contrairement à Satsuki, il m'avait aidé par la suite ! Et j'crois même que j'étais parvenu à le convaincre !

Donc pas de raison que je faillisse à ma tâche avec les autres !

Je DEVAIS réussir et leur montrer ce que j'avançais !

Surtout qu'au départ, Akashi avait plutôt proposé une réu par _Skypes_ interposés, mais non, j'suis désolé, ce que j'avais à annoncer était beaucoup trop CAPITAL pour me contenter de ça ! C'est la raison pour laquelle j'avais insisté en requérant leur présence PHYSIQUE ! Et j'étais parvenu à l'obtenir, donc maintenant que les conditions optimales étaient réunies, je DEVAIS réussir ! Il n'y avait pas de demi-mesure, ni d'échec possible ! Sinon, adieu, envolée ma crédibilité ! Et vu qu'Akashi avait commencé à consulter un psy (pour ses histoires de troubles de la personnalité, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas deviné...), j'avais intérêt à me méfier, des fois qu'il décide d'user de son influence pour me faire interner !

Mais j'étais malgré tout prêt à courir ce risque...

Parce que j'étais CERTAIN de ce que je m'apprêtais à leur révéler...

Midorima me fixait déjà d'un air... impatient...

Ah, toujours aussi cartésien (avouez : vous êtes impressionnés que je connaisse un tel mot, non ?) celui-là. Enfin, ça dépend pour quoi. La plupart du temps, c'est juste pour se donner un style ! Parce bon, pour un mec qui veut se la jouer scientifique incrédule façon _Scully _dans _X-Files_, cette espèce de grande asperge binoclarde est bien moins sceptique quand il s'agit de ses conneries d'horoscope ! J'avais donc dans l'espoir de rapidement rallier Midorima à mon camp.

Tetsu aussi. Après, tout, il était le mieux placé pour confirmer mes propos, étant donné que de nous tous, il était celui qui passait le plus de temps avec Kagami.

Quant à Kise, il avait tendance à croire tout ce que je pouvais raconter, ce qui s'avérait bien pratique dans certaines situations comme aujourd'hui, par exemple.

Nan, ceux que je craignais, c'était Akashi (logique), Murasakibara (qui s'en fout de tout ce qui ne touche pas à la bouffe, alors Kagami, vous pensez bien qu'il s'agit de la dernière de ses préoccupations...) et Satsuki...

Trois contre trois, donc.

A moi de bien gérer mon argumentaire pour faire pencher la balance de mon côté.

Attention, c'est parti mon kiki ! Accrochez-vous bien à votre siège de bureau et à votre slop , parce que ça mouiller dans les chaumières !

« Wesh bien-sûr, tu m'as pris pour qui !? »

« Un imbécile. Et ça, c'est un fait avéré et prouvable scientifiquement, contrairement à tes billevesées au sujet de Kagami. » Répondit la grenouille, du tac-au-tac, et sans la moindre once de considération pour ma sensibilité en tant que personne.

« Et c'est toi qui OSES me dire ça, Madame Irma ? Hmm... bref, je n'dois pas m'énerver... de toute façon, j'me doutais bien que vous ne croiriez pas sur parole, aussi facilement. Tsss... tu parles de potes... mais puisque je savais que je n'pouvais pas compter sur vous, j'ai dressé une liste d'arguments ! Ah ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça hein ? J'parie que mon professionnalisme vous en bouche un coin ! »

« Je ne suis pas certain que trois petites phrases griffonnées à la va vite sur un coin de table jouent en ta faveur, Aomine-kun. » Me signala Tetsu. « Tout au plus, cela reflète t-il ta personnalité brouillonne. »

Je soupirai.

« Bon, quand vous aurez fini de m'insulter, j'pourrai peut-être commencer... ? Donc, si vous avez envie de vider votre sac concernant mes capacités neuronales, c'est maintenant, d'accord ? Parce qu'une fois que j'aurai débuté mon argumentaire, il sera trop tard pour m'interrompre. Alors ? C'est bon ? Plus personne n'a de saloperie à débiter sur mon compte ? Super, j'peux y aller dans ce cas... »

Gros blanc.

Je soupirai à nouveau, serrant nerveusement ma feuille à carreaux à moitié chiffonnée.

C'était le grand moment de vérité.

Si mes arguments ne tenaient pas la route, j'étais grillé A VIE.

Enfin j'veux dire, encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà...

« Attends Mine-chin, moi... j'ai quelque chose à dire avant. » Intervint un Murasakibara aussi somnolant qu'à son habitude.

« Nous t'écoutons Atsushi. »

« Non mais, si c'est pour dire qu't'as faim, on l'sait déjà, alors arrête de nous faire perdre du temps ! »

« … C'est pas ça. Enfin, si, j'ai faim, mais je voulais dire autre chose aussi. Une fois, Mine-chin m'a raconté qu'il surnommait les écrevisses « Le peuple des Rivières » et que les homards étaient leurs rois. Oh. Et que les hommes-crabes existaient aussi. Et qu'un jour, ils sortiraient des abysses sous-marines pour conquérir la surface terrestre, comme dans _Aquaman_. Voilà. Je trouvais qu'il était important que je précise cela, dans le contexte actuel, c'est assez révélateur de l'esprit dérangé de Mine-chin je trouve. Mais c'est bon, maintenant, tu peux y aller, on t'écoute. »

Tsss... merci Murasakibara ! Va enchaîner après un tel témoignage à charge ! Oh, vous avez beau ricaner en vous croyant les plus malins, je sais que j'ai raison ! Et faudra pas venir vous plaindre quand le peuple des océans et des rivières vous aura réduits en esclavage ! Enfin bref, c'est pas l'sujet du jour, mais cet idiot venait de jeter un voile de DISCREDIT sur mon futur discours, avec son intervention à la noix !

« Hmm hmm... et donc, tu disais Daiki... ? » Fit Akashi en étouffant quelques gloussements pas franchement discrets...

« Je disais que... bah, rien en fait ! J'avais même pas encore commencé ! Non mais vous m'écoutez merde !? »

« Excuse-nous Aomine-kun, mais tu as le don de te ridiculiser tout seul. Ce n'est vraiment pas de notre faute. »

« Et puis, comprends-nous aussi : on a tellement d'habitude que des bêtises te sortent de la bouche que c'est difficile de te prendre au sérieux ! » M'attaqua à son tour ce traître de Kise.

« Enfin bon, reprends ce que tu étais en train de dire, promis, nous ne t'interromprons plus, Dai-chan ! »

« Ouais ! Ben j'espère bien vu le piteux accueil que vous m'avez réservé jusqu'ici ! »

Grandi silence.

Tous les regards multicolores de mes anciens équipiers (et hétérochrome, pour Akashi...) étaient tournés vers moi. Mais je me sentais soudainement pris d'un trac monstrueux et... impossible pour moi de parler...

« … Heu tout compte fait, ce serait peut-être mieux si on procédait autrement... Genre... vous pourriez me poser des questions et moi j'y répondrai. Ouais, voilà, ce sera plus simple comme ça ! Alors, qui s'lance en premier ? »

« Et bien, je t'ai déjà posé une question tout à l'heure : as-tu des preuves de ce que tu avances ? »

« … et j'ai déjà répondu en te disant que oui ! Mais c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de questions plus ciblées, parce que j'vais pas juste me contenter de tout déballer comme ça... Il faut savoir préserver son petit effet ! »

« Bon d'accord... dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? » Reprit à nouveau Midorima. « En dehors de ton imagination fertile qui frise le délire de paranoïa, cela s'entend. »

« … Encore une fois, c'est une question trop vaste... mais je vais essayer de faire avec... Et la réponse est : plein de truc ! »

« Des exemples ? » Demanda ma Satsu.

« On veut du concret pour pouvoir te croire. » Fit à nouveau Midorima, aussi proactif que je l'imaginais.

« Avant toute chose, je tiens à dire que tous les arguments que je vais vous débiter ne sont pas uniquement sortis de mon génial cerveau, mais aussi de _Wikipedia _! » Annonçais-je fièrement, en espérant que cela confère une certaine crédibilité à mes futurs propos.

Grand mal m'en prit...

« Ah ouais... Donc, tout ce que tu vas nous balancer vient d'_Internet_, en gros... » Soupira Murasakibara.

« … Et comme chacun le sait «_ tout ce qui est sur Internet est vrai_... » Compléta Midorima.

...

Avec des amis pareils, plus besoin d'ennemi !

« Mais bien-sûr, c'est de notoriété publique d'ailleurs ! Ca me rappelle sorti il y a quelques semaines cet article d'un site _people_ qui parle de ma liaison supposée avec Mai Horikita ! » Poursuivit à son tour cet abruti de mannequin, histoire de bien enfoncer le clou.

« Nan mais ça, c'est juste l'exception qui confirme la règle... Parce que bon… y a vraiment aucune chance qu'une nana aussi géniale que ma Mai-chan veuille se taper une andouille telle que toi... ! »

« Gnaaaa comment c'est trop vilain de dire ça devant tout le monde Aominecchiiii ! » Brailla le blondin.

« Et donc... _Wikipedia_ pense que... Kagami-kun est un ange... ? » Le coupa Akashi, sans cœur.

« Mais TROP ! »

« Heu... sans vouloir jouer les rabats-joies tatillons... »

« … Ce que tu es déjà de toute façon Midorima-kun. »

« Hmpfff ! » Il remonta ses lunettes d'un air suffisant, voire méprisant. « Kagami n'est-il pas sensé avoir des ailes et une auréole ? Il me semble en effet que c'est de cette manière que l'on reconnaît les anges, d'après les mythes judéo-chrétiens... »

Ah il espérait sans doute me coincer avec cette question.

Mais c'était bien mal me connaître : il ne faut jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de l'obsession !

« Les anges sont représentés dans bien des cultures et à chaque fois, ils revêtent des formes différentes. Par exemple, chez les peuples arabes, ils sont plutôt assimilés à des esprits du nom de _Djinn. _Or, les Djinns sont invisibles, sans ailes, ni auréole, donc tu vois, ça ne veut rien dire ! »

...

Comme Tetsu quoi !

« Hmm... très juste. Mais pour le reste, quelles sont donc ces fameuses preuves que tu rêves de nous jeter à la figure ? »

« Bah déjà... il y a le fait que Kagami saute suuuuuuuuper haut ! Plus haut qu'aucun être humain normal ! »

« Sans vouloir te vexer Aomine-kun, j'ai déjà vu des joueurs de NBA sauter aussi haut, voire même plus haut que Kagami-kun. »

« Bah peut-être que ce sont des anges eux aussi, va t-on savoir ! »

« Heu... je pense que ce que Tetsu-kun essaie de te dire, c'est que même si... ce genre de prouesses physiques sont rares, elles restent néanmoins possibles pour des athlètes professionnels. »

« Je sens que si tous tes arguments sont du même tonneau, ça va être facile de les réfuter ! » Sourit de traître de Kise.

« Non mais attendez, ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que... »

« Tes arguments sont nuls. Nous avions remarqué. » Me coupa impoliment Tetsu.

« Raaah mais merde ! Laissez-moi en placer une ! Kagami est un ange, mais c'est normal qu'étant descendu sur Terre, il fasse tout pour le dissimuler ! Ce qui explique pourquoi il n'affiche pas son auréole, ni même ses ailes en public. Ce serait des signes trop distinctifs qui le feraient se griller tout de suite auprès des êtres humains ! »

« Moui, bon, admettons. Mais puisqu'il n'arbore pas les signes distinctifs d'un ange au sens large du terme, dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à penser que Kagami pouvait être une créature divine ? »

« Très bonne question Akashi ! Et donc, je vais te répondre de la même façon que précédemment : plein de trucs ! Donc déjà, il saute haut ! Beaucoup trop haut et de toute évidence, vous n'avez pas joué aussi souvent que moi contre lui pour vous en rendre suffisamment compte, mais… on dirait littéralement qu'il vole, ou qu'il plane tout du moins. C'est fou cette faculté qu'il a de rester en suspension dans les airs ! »

« … Mais nous avons déjà démonté cet argument ! » Reprit Satsu, un exaspérée.

« Et puis Kurokocchi est le mieux placé pour en juger, étant donné qu'il joue et s'entraîne au quotidien avec Kagamicchi. Or, il n'a rien dénoté de particulier, lui ! »

« … »

« Non, mais laissez-le parler jusqu'au bout. »

« Ah merci Akashi ! » Souris-je en reprenant momentanément espoir.

« … Ce sera plus rapide et amusant d'écraser tous ses arguments d'un seul coup comme ça. »

« … Enfoiré. » Rugis-je. « Puisque vous l'prenez ainsi, j'dis plus rien ! »

Et le boudin, ça je connaissais ! Je savais faire ! Je croisais donc les bras sur mon torse et je fis ma moue la plus contrariée, en m'enfonçant dans mon siège.

« Bon, c'était tout de ce que tu avais à nous déblatérer niveau arguments ? Plutôt faiblard, je dois dire. » Déplora l'intello binoclard du groupe.

« Cela dit... il y a effectivement des choses inexpliquées concernant Kagami. Tout d'abord, le fait qu'il ait pour ainsi dire débarqué de nulle part, au moment où nous avions le plus besoin d'un rival à la hauteur, afin de nous remettre dans le droit chemin. » Entama Akashi, la mine résolue.

« Ca ne peut être le hasard... parce qu'un joueur aussi bon, même s'il trouvait à l'autre bout de la planète, nous en aurions forcément entendu parler, surtout en apprenant qu'il s'était inscrit dans un lycée japonais à la rentrée. » Continua Kise.

« On peut vraiment dire qu'il est tombé à pic. Et puis, il est parvenu à entrer dans la zone alors même que toutes les personnes présentes à cette table n'en ont même pas été capables. Sans compter qu'il a été le SEUL à pouvoir ouvrir la porte de la Zone Ultime. Et du premier coup, en plus. » Termina Tetsu.

Je me redressais dans mon fauteuil. Quoi, avais-je bien entendu ? Etaient-ils réellement en train de me mâcher le travail et de débattre entre eux de la possibilité REELLE que Kaga soit une créature magique ? Etais-je parvenu à semer la graine du doute dans leurs cœurs ? Car il me semblait bien en apercevoir les racines dans leur discours tout sauf anodin...

« Attendez... sommes-nous réellement en train d'avoir cette discussion au sujet de Kagami ? Kagami, l'imbécile qui a une cacahuète à la place du cerveau ? J'ai vu des souris de laboratoire bien plus débrouillardes que lui ! » Les interrompit soudain Midorima.

Pardon Akashi, je retire ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure : l'enfoiré de service, c'est Midorima plutôt !

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cette donnée est incompatible avec la nature divine de Kagami-kun. » Le contra Tetsu, entre deux gorgées de son _milkshake_ à la vanille.

« Et bien... on s'attendrait à ce qu'un envoyé de Dieu possède un minimum... d'intellect. »

« Peut-être que les anges ont juste une façon de réfléchir différente de la notre ! Et du coup, Kagamin serait considéré comme un surdoué au Paradis ! »

« Permets-moi d'en douter très sincèrement Momoi. » Répliqua le sceptique à lunettes.

« Toujours est-il qu'il subsiste quelques interrogations très sérieuses à son sujet. D'abord, la provenance et le moment d'arrivée de Kagami parmi nous. Ensuite, le fait qu'il n'ait qu'un géniteur. Je veux dire, techniquement, il a sans doute une mère aussi, mais il n'en a jamais fait mention. Quant à son père justement, personne ne l'a encore vu. De plus, Kagami vit seul au Japon et malgré son appétit gargantuesque, il n'a aucun problème financier. Son père est sans doute quelqu'un de très riche pour pouvoir satisfaire de tels besoins alimentaires. »

« Toi aussi Akashi, tu dernier parent vivant est ton père ! Et il est très aisé, comme celui de Kagami ! Ca ne prouve donc absolument rien ! »

« Hmm... c'est pas ça… moi, je crois comprendre où Aka-chin essaie d'en venir : Kagami n'a qu'un père. Un peu comme dans la Bible où les hommes et les anges ont été créés par Dieu. »

« Oui... et comme l'a mentionné Akashi-kun, s'il y a bien une chose qui n'est pas humaine chez Kagami-kun, c'est bien son appétit. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un manger autant que lui. Même des _sumos._ »

« Et même moi. Alors bon... » Intervint Murasakibara, ce qui jeta un doute encore plus grand sur la véritable nature de Kagami.

« Donc si je comprends bien, selon vous, son appétit hors norme ferait de lui un ange !? Ceci est un non-sens total ! A la limite, un ogre, je veux bien, mais un ange... ? Quel est le rapport ? »

« C'est plutôt logique au contraire Midorima-kun, si l'on y réfléchit bien : dans le cas où Kagami-kun serait effectivement un ange, on peut supposer qu'il aurait besoin d'énormément d'ENERGIE pour pouvoir se matérialiser sous sa forme physique. Parce qu'il est bien connu que les anges sont des êtres "astraux" au Paradis, ce qui signifie qu'ils n'ont pas de corps qui leur est propre. Mais quand ils viennent sur Terre, ils sont obligés de prendre des traits humains pour mieux se camoufler. »

« Et donc Kagami dévorerait comme un biafrais parce qu'il brûle beaucoup de calories afin de maintenir sa forme humaine... ? »

« Oui, c'est ce que je crois. Ca ferait sens. Ca, plus le fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu aller aux toilettes... »

« Jamais ? Vraiment JAMAIS !? La chaaaaaaaaance ! » S'étonna Satsuki, qui lui enviait soudainement la taille INFINIE de sa vessie, j'imagine. (les filles sont toutes des « pisse trois gouttes », c'est bien connu...)

« Non. Au début, je pensais que c'était parce qu'il avait peur d'attraper des infections au pénis à cause de l'hygiène douteuse des toilettes des garçons, mais maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais vu son pénis non plus... »

« Encore heureux hmmpfff ! »

« Même dans les vestiaires après l'entraînement. Kagami-kun s'est toujours arrangé pour ne pas avoir à se doucher en même temps que nous. »

« Il complexe peut-être sur la taille de son sexe. » Emit Akashi.

« Ou peut-être n'en a t-il pas, tout simplement... ? Je veux dire, si Kagamicchi est un ange, n'est-il pas sensé être heu... assexué... ? Ca expliquerait également pourquoi il ne va jamais faire pipi ! »

« … Ni faire caca... » Susurrai-je, presque sans le vouloir.

« Ahhh Dai-chan ! C'est cochon de dire ça ! » S'indigna la seule fille du groupe.

« Ben quoi ? C'est pas moi qui étais en train de parler de sa bite là ! »

« Dommage Aomine-kun. Si Kagami-kun n'a pas d'anus, tu peux d'ores et déjà tirer un trait sur tes fantasmes scatophiles. » Expliqua Tetsu avec sa neutralité ordinaire.

« Oi ! C'était complètement gratuit ça ! D'où ça sortait au juste !? »

« … pas des fesses de Kagamicchi en tout cas, si j'ai bien suivi. »

« Mais putain, arrêtez de parler de son trou du cul ! Vous commencez à me foutre mal à l'aise ! »

« Pourquoi ? Parce que du coup, ça veut dire que tu vas devoir te la mettre derrière l'oreille Aomine-kun ? »

…

Ok, j'suis cramé je crois...

C'est vrai qu'au départ, je les avais simplement réunis pour imposer mon point de vue, mais je me doutais bien que tôt ou tard, le fait que je m'intéresse d'aussi près à Kagami serait interprété comme une preuve d'attirance... Et le pire, c'est qu'ils n'auraient pas tort de dire cela et je n'avais aucun problème à l'admettre.

Oui, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, Kagami me plaisait. Peut-être à cause de sa nature mystérieuse, pour le fantasme de me taper un ange ou peut-être que ça n'avait rien à voir. Qu'est-ce que j'en savais... ? Mais en tout cas, une chose était sûre : j'étais persuadé qu'on en viendrait à aborder ce sujet et je l'assumais complètement.

Pas la peine de le nier.

Ils étaient mes amis après tout, ils me soutiendront donc naturellement...

… comme ils l'avaient prouvé jusqu'ici en tournant ma découverte en ridicule... !

Ah les bâtards !

« … Remarque, ça doit être bien de se pécho un ange ! Au moins comme ça, t'es sûr d'atteindre le septième CIEL à chaque fois ahahaha ! » Gloussa Kise, rêveur.

« Oui mais s'il n'a pas d'anus, ni de pénis, je ne vois pas comment ils vont pouvoir se sodom... »

« RAAAAH MAIS VOS GUEULES ! Je ne veux pas penser à de tels immondices ! » Hurla soudainement Midorima, rouge comme une pivoine, les verres couverts de buée et coupant Tetsu dans sa tirade.

Mais merde naaaan ! Pourquoi il a fallu que tu interrompes Tetsu, maudite_ Scully,_ je voulais savoir la suite et surtout comment faire, moi !

« En tout cas, cette particularité physique n'a pas empêché Nigou d'être littéralement tombé amoureux de Kagami-kun. »

« C'est normal : les chiens n'ont besoin que d'un mollet pour s'accoupler ! Et ça, même les anges en sont dotés ! » Expliqua Kise.

« Oh mais c'est vrai, Tetsu-kun a raison ! Nigou adore Kagamin, tandis que dès que c'est moi qui l'approche de Nigou, il fuit... » T_T Déplora Satsuki.

« … Tel chien, tel maître... » Marmonna Murasakibara, une sucette à la bouche.

« Et en quoi ceci est-il sensé avoir le moindre rapport avec notre sujet principal, je vous prie ? »

« C'est pourtant très simple Midorimacchi ! Roooh ça m'étonne que quelqu'un d'aussi bizarre et superstitieux que toi ne soit pas au courant ! » Le vanna notre victime favorite, si ça ce n'était pas la honte suprême, franchement... « Figure-toi que les chiens sont réputés pour leurs facultés de détection des entités surnaturelles ! Comme les fantômes ou les vampires, mais aussi les anges par exemple ! »

« Je pense que nous disposons à présent de suffisamment d'éléments pour les récapituler, qu'en pensez-vous ? Tout d'abord, il y a les circonstances et l'époque de l'arrivée de Kagami qui n'ont pas été élucidées. Puis, le fait qu'il saute haut, même si ce point a été partiellement écarté, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une réminiscence de ses ailes. Ensuite, il y a son appétit tout sauf humain, qui pourrait être la conséquence du maintien de sa forme physique. Nous ne pouvons pas non plus négliger le fait que Kagami semble dépourvu d'organes sexuels, jusqu'à preuve du contraire et qu'il n'a qu'un père et possiblement pas de mère. Et enfin, il y a le fait que Nigou, qui est un chien au flair très développé, pourrait être capable de sentir sa véritable nature. Tout ceci concorde effectivement avec ce que Daiki sous-entendait. » Résuma notre ancien capitaine.

« AH ! VOUS VOYEZ QU'ILS ETAIENT BIEN MES ARGUMENTS ! »

« TES arguments Aomine-kun... ? Es-tu bien certain qu'il s'agissait des tiens ? »

« … Il me semble plutôt que c'est NOUS qui venons de te mâcher tout le travail là ! » Protesta ma Satsu préférée. (et rien à voir avec le fait que ce soit la seule que je connaisse...)

« Pffff ! N'importe quoi ! » Mentis-je effrontément. « Tout ce que vous avez dit, je l'avais bien évidemment déjà noté sur ma feuille, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ! »

« Mmmmmhhh fais voir ! »

« Naaan ! » Refusais-je, en cachant la preuve dans mon slip (oui, dans le feu de l'action, c'est ce à quoi j'ai pensé en premier...), sachant pertinemment que ni elle, ni aucun autre ne serait assez fou pour aller la chercher ici. Bon, j'avoue, j'aurai pu bouffer la papier aussi en le fourrant dans ma bouche, mais cette idée-là était plus rebutante...

« Hmm... »

« Quoi encore Midorimacchi ? Tu n'es toujours pas convaincu. »

« Non. Tout ceci manque cruellement d'évidences scientifiques. Cependant, puisqu'Akashi est disposé à y croire... » … Et jamais Midorima ne remettrait en question le jugement du chef des _Gremlins_... « Je veux bien consentir à faire un effort. »

« Des preuves, c'est facile d'en obtenir. Et puisque c'est à Aomine-kun que l'on doit imputer cette possible découverte révolutionnaire, je propose que ce soit lui qui s'occupe de les fournir. »

« Et comment j'suis sensé faire au juste !? »

« Prends des photos, par exemple. » M'encouragea Kise, en bon adepte de la photographie qu'il était.

« Ce serait déjà une preuve un peu plus tangible que toutes ces hypothèses aussi plausibles semblent-elles. »

« Ok... je vais... me pencher sur la question et voir ce que je peux faire pour vous fournir la preuve IRREFUTABLE de ce que j'avance, dans ce cas ! »

« Et tu n'as pas intérêt à truquer les photos. Quoique je doute qu'un attardé congénital comme toi sache comment procéder pour le faire... »

« Même si j'sais pas ce que « congénital » veut dire, il y a le mot « con » dedans et ce serait normalement suffisant pour que je te colle un pain, alors fais gaffe Midorima ! »

« Bon, puisque nous sommes tous d'accord, en tant que chef de séance, je déclare la discussion close ! »

« … Depuis quand t'es le chef de séance d'abord... ? J'me souviens pas qu'on ait voté pour t'élire... »

« Aurais-tu une objection à formuler, Daiki ? » Me demanda Akashi, en se saisissant d'un couteau. POUR COUPER SON BURGER NON MAIS BIEN-SUR ON Y CROIT TOUS !

« Gloups... nan... »

« Bien. »

Et tandis que tout le monde s'apprêtait à manger ce qui pouvait encore l'être et que je pensais être enfin tranquille, puisque Midorima, mon principal détracteur, semblait convaincu... Murasakibara choisit très justement ce moment pour s'exprimer... et tout foutre en l'air...

« N'empêche... »

« Oui, Atsushi ? »

« Moi, y a encore deux choses qui me posent problème... »

« Nous t'écoutons. »

« Je veux bien croire que Kaga-chin est un ange, mais si tel est vraiment le cas, pourquoi a t-il choisi des sourcils aussi ridicules ? Grâce à sa magie, n'aurait-il pas pu choisir une apparence physique plus... enfin... mieux quoi ? »

« Hmm... c'est une question tout à fait légitime, effectivement. » Approuva Tsunderima.

« Pourtant, les sourcils inesthétiques de Kagami-kun ne semblent pas gêner Aomine-kun... »

« Mais ça reste un vrai _fashion_ faux pas quand même ! Peut-être que je devrai l'emmener se faire épiler chez mon esthéticienne ! Enfin, vu qu'il n'a pas de zizi, je suppose qu'au moins, ça lui éviter de devoir se faire faire le maillot par la même occasion... »

« Oi je t'interdis de l'emmener où que ce soit sans mon autorisation, Kise ! ET PAS TOUCHE A SES POILS ! Kagami est très bien comme il est, sourcils inclus ! »

« … vous voyez je l'avais bien dit. L'amour rend aveugle et Aomine-kun est complètement accro pour tenir un tel discours. » Insista Tetsu.

« Et la seconde chose qui te chiffonne Atsushi ? De quoi s'agit-il au juste ? »

« Ben... c'est par rapport à Muro-chin... »

« Himuro-kun ? Je ne comprends pas en quoi cela le concerne. »

« C'est pourtant d'une facilité déconcertante, Kuroko : admettons deux minutes que Kagami soit bel et bien un ange. Dans ce cas, qu'en est-il d'Himuro ? Tous les deux se connaissent depuis longtemps et ont même grandi ensemble, donc, si l'on suppose que l'un d'entre eux est une créature imaginaire, logiquement l'autre l'est aussi. »

« Ohhh bien vu Murasakibaracchi ! Je n'avais pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle ! Tu as sûrement raison ! »

« … mais Muro-chin ne remplit pas les critères, lui... »

« Peut-être est-il simplement plus... doué que Kagamin pour dissimuler ses attributs ? »

« Ou peut-être que c'est un DEMON ! » Lançais-je à la cantonade, TRES SERIEUSEMENT.

HYPER SERIEUSEMENT, même !

Tous se tournèrent vers moi comme un seul homme, avant de répondre en choeur :

« Non impossible, tu dis juste ça parce que tu es jaloux de leur relation. »

« N'importe quoi ! C'est des salades, ça ! »

« Cela dit, il ne faut pas exclure trop vite la nature angélique d'Himuro. Après tout, il vit seul avec son père lui aussi, à l'instar de Kagami. » Précisa Akashi.

« C'est vrai ça ? »

« Oui... Muro-chin m'a dit que ses parents avaient divorcés, mais jamais il ne parle de sa mère. Et il vient des Etats-Unis aussi, tout comme Kaga-chin. De plus, _Yosen_ est un pensionnat catholique... »

« Je refuse de croire que ce... ce _beau gosse _puisse être un ange comme mon Taiga ! »

« Beau gosse ? Tu faiblis dans tes insultes Aomine-kun. » Me signala Tetsu, paille à la bouche.

… Honnêtement, je suis étonné que Tetsu ait préféré retenir l'insulte que j'ai proféré à l'encontre du cyclope, plutôt que le fait que j'ai osé appeler Kagami « _**MON**__ Taiga_ »... Enfin, tant mieux je suppose... ça veut sûrement dire que tous les autres membres de l'éminente Génération des Miracles valident mon amour pour notre ange gardien commun... et ça me soulage en quelque sorte, même si je m'attendais plutôt à affronter leur désaccord... pourtant, je dois admettre que c'est pas plus mal qu'ils n'aient pas émis la moindre protestation à ce sujet.

« Beau gosse à deux balles, alors...? » Essayais-je vainement de me rattraper.

Sans succès.

« C'est vrai qu'Himurocchi ressemble davantage a un ange que Kagamicchi, si on y réfléchit bien... »

« Je dois également bien l'avouer. » Reconnut l'Harry Potter au cheveux verts.

« Tsss... »

« Tu ne sembles pas d'accord Aomine-kun. »

« Evidemment qu'non, j'suis pas d'accord ! »

« Pourtant, Kagami a une apparence physique plus... effrayante. Agressive, presque. Pas vraiment ce que l'on est en droit d'attendre de la part d'un ange de miséricorde. » Conclut Akashi.

« Ben pour moi, c'est des conneries ! D'abord, je n'trouve pas Kagami moche, ni même... spécialement effrayant. Et ensuite, vous savez ce qu'on dit : il faut se méfier des mecs trop beaux ! Himuro est forcément un démon et il cache la laideur de son âme derrière sa beauté apparente pour mieux charmer et tromper son monde ! »

Et pour une raison que j'ignorai, tous se mirent à glousser ou/et à rire. Bordel, qu'est-ce que j'avais dit de si bizarre encore... ? Je détestais avoir cette désagréable impression qu'ils se foutaient de ma gueule...

« Tu es vraiment atteint, Aomine-kun. »

« Tetsu-kun a raison Dai-chan ! Tu devrais t'entendre prendre systématiquement la défense de Kagamin ! Tu le fais de manière si passionnée et le pire, c'est que tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ! »

« C'est vraiment trop facile de te provoquer et toi, tu sautes à pieds joints dedans Mine-chin... »

Tsss... ils pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient cette bande de glands, j'étais parvenu au plus difficile : les convaincre de « l'angélité » ( ? ) ou peut-être est-ce « angélisme » de Kagami ! Restait plus qu'à leur en apporter la preuve maintenant. Et ça tombe à pic, car je crois justement que je viens d'avoir une idée...

* * *

« Je t'ai déjà dit que Kagami-kun ne prend pas ses douches avec nous. »

Kuroko se tenait derrière moi, son regard et son ton du jugement bien en place. Tu crois qu'il m'aurait proposé de l'aide, ce petit salopiot ? QUE NENNI ! Démerde-toi seul, Daiki !

Mais j'étais bien résolu à prouver mon point de vue, envers et contre tous s'il le fallait !

« J'le sais, ça. Sauf que ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se lave pas. A mon avis, il doit juste se doucher après vous, c'est tout. Je doute qu'il attende d'être chez lui pour se débarrasser de sa crasse quotidienne... »

« Techniquement, si c'est un ange, il ne doit pas se laver. »

« Ah ouais, tu crois ? Hmm... peut-être bien. Mais vu qu'il est sous sa forme humaine, à mon avis, il doit puer des pieds comme tout le monde en fin de journée ! Et puis, je l'ai déjà vu transpirer pendant les matchs ! Donc pour moi, c'est clair, il se lave ! Sinon, il sentirait le cadavre à des kilomètres à la ronde ! »

« … ou alors, ça prouve tout simplement qu'il est humain. »

« Ah naaaaan, recommence pas avec ça ! J'pensais que tu me croyais ! »

« Hmm... cette caméra n'est pas très droite, Aomine-kun. Redresse-la un peu sur la droite. » Changea t-il de sujet.

« Comme ça ? »

« Un peu plus vers la gauche... voilà, c'est bon. Ne bouge plus. »

« Ahah ! Génial ! » M'exclamais-je en redescendant du tabouret qui me servait de perchoir. Avec ça, j'avais une vue imprenable sur TOUTES les douches du vestiaire de Seirin !

Mains sur les hanches, je n'étais pas peu fier de moi !

Grâce à ce subtil subterfuge, j'allais réussir à coincer Kagami pour sûr !

Je remis donc une télécommande à mon complice auto-proclamé. Et quand je dis « auto-proclamé », c'est moi qui en ai décidé tout seul hein, pas lui. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas certain que mon initiative de le mêler à tout ça le ravisse. Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais besoin d'aide, si je souhaitais mener à bien cette mission... d'infiltration ! Ou plutôt, « mission révélation », ouais voilà, c'est ça !

Mon plan n'avait aucune faille...

En apparence.

« Quand vous irez prendre votre douche, tu allumeras la caméra et comme ça, je verrai si Kagami est un vrai mec ou s'il planque son identité divine ! »

« Et comment tu comptes savoir cela ? Si Kagami-kun peut transpirer, c'est qu'il a des attributs humains. Et donc, un pénis normalement. »

« T'inquiète pas pour ça Tetsu ! J'suis sûr qu'il en a pas ! Sinon, pourquoi est-ce qu'il tiendrait à prendre ses douches à part ? »

« Peut-être parce qu'il est complexé. »

« Complexé ? Tu veux dire qu'il aurait une toute petite bite ? »

« Je pensais plutôt le contraire. D'après Akashi-kun, Kagami-kun planquerait plutôt un anaconda dans son short. »

« Hein ? C'est quoi cette théorie toute fumée d'abord ? D'où qu'elle sort ? Et depuis quand Akashi mate t-il l'entrejambe de Kagami ? »

Ouais, vous ne rêvez pas... Il y avait bien une pointe de jalousie dans ma voix. J'aimais pas trop que d'autres gars reluquent mon mec. Enfin, c'était pas encore mon mec, mais pour moi, c'était tout comme !

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Aomine-kun. Il s'agit juste d'une théorie selon laquelle si Kagami-kun est capable de sauts de kangourou, ce serait parce qu'il a un gros pénis. En effet, comme les kangourous, qui se servent de leur queue comme balancier pour avoir un meilleur équilibre, Kagami-kun ferait pareil avec son... »

« Ouais, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Pas la peine de m'faire un dessin ! » Le coupai-je.

Non, vraiment, j'avais du mal à entendre un autre garçon – même Tetsu – évoquer la kikoute de mon chéri-malgré-lui. Et encore plus de savoir que la GoM le comparait à un ANIMAL. Et à un animal MOCHE, par dessus le marché ! Non mais vous avez vu à quoi ça ressemble un kangourou ? On dirait une tête de lama monté sur des pattes de lapin géant ! Et puis c'est méchant comme tout ces bestioles là !

D'après Kise, les modeux se seraient inspirés des kangourous pour inventer le sac-banane à cause de leur poche ventrale et moi, des trucs pareils, ça me fout en l'air ! Parce que c'est trop laid, bordel ! L'un des pires crimes visuels des années 80 ! Bon, Kise n'est pas trop d'accord avec moi, lui il trouve ça marrant et pratique, apparemment le « rétro » revient en force cette année, mais je m'en tape moi, de ses analyses de fashionista à la con !

« Bref... tout c'que t'auras à faire, c'est d'appuyer sur le bouton de la télécommande.. Heu... le rouge je crois et... »

« Il n'y a qu'un seul bouton, Aomine-kun. »

« Ouais bah parfait ! Comme ça, tu risques pas d'te planter ! »

« Tu es sûr que cette caméra fonctionne ? On dirait plutôt un jouet pour enfant... »

« C'est parce que c'est mon petit _**voisin **_de quatre ans qui me l'a prêtée. C'est lui le _**propriétaire**_ et... bon, d'accord, il ne me l'a pas vraiment prêtée, disons que je la lui ai empruntée pendant qu'on s'amusait ensemble ! Mais ça revient au même et je t'assure qu'elle marche, on l'a déjà utilisée plusieurs fois pour jouer au détective et au voleur tous les deux. »

« Etrangement, je suis persuadé que c'était toi le voleur. »

« Pfff... n'importe quoi, j'vois pas comment t'en es arrivé à cette conclusion, d'abord ! Et puis, occupe-toi plutôt d'appuyer sur le bouton au bon moment et laisse faire le reste, compris ? » Mentis-je.

Bien-sûr que c'était moi qui jouais le rôle du cambrioleur, mais le fait que Tetsu l'ait deviné aussi facilement et surtout affirmé avec un tel aplomb avait quelque chose de foncièrement vexant...

« D'accord. »

« Parfait ! Enclenche-la ce soir et demain, on regardera le résultat ! Oublie pas, hein ? »

« Compte sur moi, Aomine-kun. »

J'étais sûr de mon coup, cette fois. Et un peu curieux aussi, je devais bien l'admettre : Kagami n'avait-il vraiment rien entre les jambes ou... cachait-il simplement quelque chose de... différent... ? D'inhabituel... comme... je sais pas moi... une fourche géante ou encore... un lecteur _bluray _à cet endroit ? On pouvait s'attendre à tout de la part d'une créature surnaturelle et la simple hypothèse du « trou béant » ne me convainquait guère... Pas que je ne trouve pas cette possibilité plausible, mais disons qu'elle me décevrait un peu... Ca me semblait un peu trop facile, je préférerai un truc plus inattendu quoi ! Et original ! Pourquoi pas une tête de tigre à la place de sa kékette ? Franchement, ça aurait grave de la gueule et Kagami mériterait son nom de « _Taiga_ » ainsi !

Enfin bref, je décidais de laisser ces considérations esthétiques de côté pour quitter les lieux à la place.

Il était en effet l'heure de rentrer.

Ne restait plus qu'à faire confiance à Tetsu et attendre...

* * *

La réponse tant espérée ne tarda pas à se faire connaître !

J'avais (encore) séché l'entraînement le lendemain, prenant mes clics et mes clacs, en me tirant au plus vite du lycée. Evidemment, pour éviter une discussion inutile, j'avais bien pris soin d'éviter Satsuki. Pas de temps à perdre !

J'avais foncé dans les vestiaires de Seirin avec Tetsu et on avait décroché la caméra, pour ensuite visionner son contenu.

Et autant vous le dire tout de suite : j'ai été bien déçu.

Mais genre, VRAIMENT !

« Heu Tetsu... c'est normal qu'il n'y ait rien qui apparaisse à l'écran ? C'est tout noir... »

« Je sens qu'il va être encore plus _**difficile**_ que prévu de procéder à l'_**identification**_ formelle de Kagami-kun. »

« Hey ! T'es sensé m'_**encourager**_, rappelle-toi ! Pas m'enfoncer ! » Je soupirai, un peu agacé par ce manque de résultat flagrant... mais tout d'abord, je devais en relever la cause. « T'es sûr que t'as bien appuyé sur le bouton rouge de la télécommande pour déclencher la fonction enregistrement ? »

« Aomine-kun, il n'y a qu'UN seul bouton. Je n'ai pas pu me tromper et oui, j'ai appuyé. »

« Est-ce que tu as vu un voyant lumineux s'allumer au niveau de l'objectif de la caméra ? »

« Non. »

« Oh merde, c'est pour ça alors... Ce voyant, c'est le signe que la caméra est bien en train de filmer... »

« D'accord. Mais bien que ton stratagème a lamentablement échoué, j'espère tout de même que tu m'offriras les milkshakes que tu avais promis en échange de mon aide. »

« Hein ? Mais j'ai jamais promis ça moi ! »

« C'était la condition _implicite_. »

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez. Bon sang, il allait me rendre dingo, mais je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de tergiverser avec Tetsu. Ca s'était toujours retourné contre ceux qui avaient été assez fous pour essayer.

« Ok, ok... si tu veux... à mon avis, j'ai du me planter dans le branchement. Ou peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus de pile dans la télécommande... J'sais pas, faut que j'y réfléchisse, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi... »

« Ca veut dire qu'on va retenter ? »

« Ouais, une fois au moins, histoire d'avoir le cœur net. Mais avant, je vais bien vérifier l'installation et faire un essai au préalable. »

« C'est la décision la plus judicieuse, en effet. »

Je m'exécutais donc et... après m'être assuré qu'un nouvel échec retentissant ne se produirait pas, je décidai de revenir le lendemain pour récolter les fruits de mon travail. Il fallait dire aussi que si cette fois ça ne fonctionnait toujours pas, je serai alors très sérieusement à cours d'idée pour coincer Kagami...

Ce fut donc avec une certaine appréhension que j'échappais encore une fois à la surveillance de Satsuki après les cours, pour me ruer au gymnase de Seirin. Or, cette fois, ça avait marché...

…

Ouais, la caméra avait filmé et bien filmé même. Génial, non ?

…

Bah nan, pas du tout !

Elle n'avait pas filmé Kagami, mais … deux des _senpais _de leur équipe ! Le nerd binoclard et celui aux grandes mains ! Et j'peux vous dire ce que c'que tout le monde raconte est malheureusement vrai : « _jeux de mains, jeux de vilains ! _» Enfin... ce serait plutôt « _jeux de mains, jeux de CATINS _», ouais ! Nettement plus approprié aux images horribles qui défilaient sous mes yeux (plus si) innocents...

« Tiens, j'ignorai que Kiyoshi-senpai et Hyuga-senpai se savonnaient de cette manière là... »

« … Ouais bah en parlant de savon, j'en connais un qui doit être bien glissant là... et tout mousseux à l'intérieur PUTAIN ! Brrrr ! Eteins-moi ça tout de suite Tetsu ! »

« Quoi, tu n'es pas content ? Ca a pourtant marché cette fois. »

« C'est pas franchement c'que j'avais envie de voir ! »

Autant vous dire que je me serai bien passé de cette vision des enfers ! C'était moi qui allais avoir besoin de savon pour me laver les yeux maintenant, oui ! Bref, ça m'avait suffi en tout cas ! Kagami était encore passé à travers les mailles de mon filet... et c'était tout ce que mon cerveau était en mesure de retenir pour l'instant... (merci d'ailleurs à la mémoire sélective de faire le taf...)

« Je t'assure que j'ai pourtant bien vu Kagami-kun entrer dans les douches après tout le monde. Je suis certain que la caméra l'a filmé. » Tenta de m'appâter Tetsu.

Sans doute pour m'obliger d'une manière ou d'une autre à mater la fin des ébats sportifs de ses aînés. Mais pas question que je prenne le risque que cette infamie se grave dans mon cerveau pour de bon ! Néanmoins, Tetsu avait piqué ma curiosité au vif et il le savait. Il savait que j'étais capable de m'infliger cette torture oculaire pour obtenir ma preuve...

Sauf que par chance, je n'eus guère besoin de le faire.

Parce que la fonction « _avance rapide _» est ton amie ! Et surtout la mienne en cet instant de désarroi total... Il en allait de ma sanité d'esprit...

« Paaaaaaaauuuse ! » Fis-je en reconnaissant la silhouette de mon Tigrou passer à l'écran.

Voilà qui était déjà nettement plus agréable à regarder que les deux excités du panier...

Ahhh Taiga... j'étais sûr et certain que les traits de mon visage constipé par la contrariété et le dégoût venaient de se relâcher. Ouais, Kagami m'attendrissait. D'ordinaire, je faisais tout pour ne pas qu'il le remarque, mais la vérité, c'est que je ne dupais que moi... et lui aussi, sans doute. Du moins, je l'espérai. Je ne voulais surtout pas gâcher notre rivalité à moitié factice, que j'entretenais surtout dans le but de passer du temps avec lui sans éveiller sa méfiance. Or, c'était l'alibi parfait. Insoupçonnable !

« Hmm ? Tu as vu quelque chose, Aomine-kun ? »

« Non justement, j'vois rien, c'est bien ça l'problème ! Y a trop d'buée sur la caméra à cause de la vapeur d'eau... et on n'y voit rien à partir de la ceinture... raaaah mais merde ! »

« Pas de chance. Tu aurais du être capable d'anticiper ce désagrément, mais je suppose que tu es trop idiot pour cela au final. » Débita mon meilleur ami (ou ce qui s'en approchait le plus...) sans une once de compassion.

« J'comprends pas... pourtant, ça fonctionnait bien quand il était question des deux singes en rut ! »

« Peut-être que Kagami a fait appel à ses pouvoirs d'ange pour se cacher. »

« T-tu crois ? »

« Non, je suis juste en train de me moquer de toi Aomine-kun. Je pensais pourtant que c'était évident. »

« Ouais bah arrête de t'foutre de ma gueule et cherche plutôt une autre solution pour coincer Kagami avec moi ! »

« Je n'y connais rien Aomine-kun. Tu pourrais essayer d'agiter une gousse d'ail ou un crucifix devant lui. »

« Et pour quoi faire ? Ca n'fonctionne qu'avec les vampires ça, j'te signale ! Et Kagami n'a rien d'un _Edward Cullen_ à paillettes ! »

« Du sel alors ? De l'eau bénite ? »

« Nan, ça c'est pour les mauvais esprits et les démons et Kagami est une créature DIVINE, j'te rappelle ! Il est forcément immunisé contre les trucs sacrés... Mais... en parlant d'_Edward Cullen_, je crois que ça vient de me donner une idée. »

« Je crains le pire. »

« Laferme et écoute ! »

« Mais je ne fais que cela, Aomine-kun. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que ni mon cerveau, ni mes tympans n'aient été endommagés par ton flot de paroles nocives. »

« … Non mais j'te promets que c'est une super idée cette fois ! Juge-en par toi-même : je vais demander à Satsuki de me trouver des œuvres dans lesquelles l'un des deux z'amoureux est une créature fantastique ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas avoir la patience de lire un livre en entier uniquement dans le but de... »

« Qui te parle de LIRE ? » Le coupais-je sauvagement. « Nan, nan, bien-sûr que nan... je compte juste regarder les films tirés des bouquins ! »

« Ah. »

« Ouais, j'vais même faire ça de suite, tiens, j'vais d'mander à Satsu qu'elle me prépare le traitement de CHOC ! J'ai plus de temps à perdre ! »

« Si tu penses que ça peut t'aider... »

Oh mais j'en étais CERTAIN même ! C'est ainsi que je dégainai mon portable et que je planifiais une soirée « vidéo » avec ma meilleure amie, bien trop heureuse que j'accepte ENFIN de mater des films de gonzesse avec elle ! Tellement heureuse de pouvoir partager ses connaissances avec moi d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne se méfia absolument pas et ne demanda aucune justification à se retournement de veste soudain.

* * *

J'avais besoin de me renseigner sur le mode opératoire qui permettait à l'héroïne (car c'était souvent le mec qui faisait office de créature étrange dans le monde de la fiction... sûrement pour plaire à un lectorat féminin...) de découvrir la véritable nature de l'objet de ses fantasmes humides. Ainsi donc, Satsuki commença par me montrer... « _Vision d'Escaflowne_ », un « vieil » _anime_ de la fin des années 90. Et franchement, bah, je fus plutôt surpris. C'était vraiment pas mal, ça se suivait bien, quoi. Pour un anime de nana, ça envoyait du lourd avec des combats de _mechas_, des dragons et des jolies filles. Mais même si Van, le héros, était une sorte d'ange (un type avec des ailes dans l'dos quoi), ce fait était finalement assez secondaire au sein de l'oeuvre. D'ailleurs, on appelle ce genre de personnage "l'ange voyageur" en littérature, c'est un personnage-fonction créé pour sauver la situation ! Assez adéquat nan ? Comme "_Joséphine : Ange Gardien_ !" Paie ta référence quoi ! Pourtant, j'appris quelque chose d'intéressant grâce à l'anime _Escaflowne_, information qui me fut d'ailleurs confirmée plus tard par cette daube cataclysmique appelée « _Twilight _» :

LE HEROS.

SE TRANSFORME TOUJOURS OU MONTRE SES POUVOIRS LA PREMIERE FOIS.

POUR SAUVER LA FILLE.

Systématiquement.

C'était comme un genre de règle immuable propre à ces univers surnaturels. Van, par exemple, avant déployé ses ailes pour sauver Hitomi lorsqu'elle était tombée dans le vide. Edouueuuurd quant à lui, avait secouru Bella lorsque cette gourdasse avait failli se retrouvée encastrée entre deux grosses voitures bien polluantes. Pour moi, c'était clair : si je voulais forcer Kagami à dévoiler ses pouvoirs (parce que, soyons honnêtes deux minutes, ce serait l'unique façon pour moi de réussir à prouver sa véritable apparence...), j'avais tout intérêt à me transformer moi aussi en damoiseau en détresse !

Restait juste à réfléchir à propos du comment et de la mise en scène...

Mais en tout cas, une chose était sûre : je n'avais pas peur de prendre des risques pour mener à bien mon plan. De toute façon, si je ne mettais pas suffisamment ma vie en danger, Kagami n'interviendrait pas. C'était comme une sorte de dernier recours que d'offrir la vision de ses pouvoirs à l'héroïne. Et puis, au final, je ne risquais pas grand chose, puisque Kagami viendrait OBLIGATOIREMENT me sauver !

… Du moins, en étais-je persuadé...

C'est alors que mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche.

Machinalement, je le portait à mon oreille et décrochais, sans même regarder qui m'appelait à cette heure bien avancée de la nuit...

« … Ouais... ? »

_« Aomine, je n'te dérange pas j'espère ? »_

« ! »

BORDEL ! C'était LUI ! Ah putain, je ne m'y attendais pas ! En effet, Kagami ne m'appelait jamais d'ordinaire. Il pouvait parfois lui arriver de m'envoyer des textos, mais ça restait rare, étant donné qu'il préférait passer par Tetsu en général pour me délivrer des messages.

Sûrement pour des questions de praticité, j'imagine, vu qu'ils vont au bahut ensemble.

« N-nan, nan, t'inquiète... »

«_ Tu dormais ? _»

Je tournais la tête vers Satsuki, qui avait penché la sienne vers moi, en signe de suspicion. Mais allez savoir comment, elle réussit à deviner avec qui je discutais à l'autre bout du combiné. Et elle ne se gêna pas pour me le faire comprendre en souriant d'un petit air moqueur.

« Non, j'suis chez Satsuki... on... on regarde des films. »

« _Ah ? Quel genre de films ?_ »

« Heu... »

Merde, coincé ! Vite, je devais improviser avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose ! (Bien entendu, je surestimais grandement les capacités cognitives de Taiga en pensant cela...)

« … des films d'actions avec du muscle, des gros flingues et plein d'explosions dedans. Des trucs de bonhommes, quoi, pas pour les gonzesses ! »

_« Ah ok d'accord... hmm... en fait... je t'appelais parce que Tatsuya vient passer le week-end à Tokyo la semaine prochaine et... enfin, j'me disais que ça pourrait être sympa de se retrouver toi, moi, Kuroko et lui pour se faire un match de basket tous les quatre, t'en penses quoi ? _»

Dans le fond, je me sentais flatté qu'il ait pensé directement à moi, au point de m'appeler au beau milieu de la nuit même. Mais impossible de le montrer sans paraître suspicieux. Je pris donc sur moi pour contenir ma joie et je jouais donc la carte de la neutralité absolue.

« Ouais, pourquoi pas ? J'veux dire, j'ai rien d'mieux à faire samedi de toute façon... »

Je devais vraiment fournir de gros efforts pour ne pas laisser éclater mon bonheur ! Passer du temps avec mon tigre sur un terrain de basket était en effet l'une de mes activités favorites. A vrai dire, je mettais même ce loisir à égalité avec le fait de me branler frénétiquement sur le dernier magazine collector de _Mai-chan_, vous voyez l'niveau quoi... ! Sauf que techniquement, à la fin, ma main gauche était un peu moins collante dans l'un des deux cas... (mais lequel... ? Mystère...)

« _Awesome ! We're gonna have so much fun ! Je préviendrai Kuroko demain, mais je voulais juste m'assurer en premier que tu puisses bien venir. _»

Oh merde... sérieux... ? P'tain, j'étais vraiment touché là ! Kagami semblait tout particulièrement tenir à ce que je vienne... au point d'avoir penser à moi en premier... et c'était une sensation tellement grisante !

Je me raclais un peu la gorge et m'enfonçait nerveusement dans le fauteuil de Satsuki, tentant de ne pas trahir mon émoi.

« Ca marche... enfin, t'enflamme pas non plus hein ? J'vais quand même t'humilier devant ton _brother_... »

« _We'll see that asshole... A sam'di alors vers quatorze heures sur le terrain habituel, celui qui s'trouve derrière chez moi. Et sois pas en r'tard. J'veux pouvoir savourer chaque minute de la déculottée que je vais te mettre ! _»

Ahhh... si seulement, Kagami, si seulement... moi, je ne demanderai que cela que tu viennes me déculotter, au sens propre...

Et même au sens sale, d'ailleurs.

Surtout au sens sale...

Immédiatement après que Kagami eut raccroché, je ne perdis par une seule seconde de mon côté et je composais le numéro de téléphone de Tetsu à la vitesse de la lumière ! Evidemment, cette tête d'âne mit beaucoup trop longtemps à mon goût à décrocher. (cinq ou six sonneries, nan mais vous vous rendez compte ? Mon cœur aurait eu le temps d'exploser au moins trop fois pendant ce laps de temps !)

« _Aomine-kun ? _» Me répondit une voix endormie.

« Gnaaaa Dai-chan ! » Me houspilla Satsuki, en essayant vainement de me dérober mon téléphone, telle une lionne cherchant à protéger son petit. « Raccroche tout de suite ! Tu n'as pas le droit de réveiller Tetsu-kun ! »

Mais je la repoussais facilement.

« Oi Tetsu ! Kagami va te d'mander demain de l'accompagner samedi pour un match de basket avec Mèche Soyeuse. » Et ouais, même pas un « bonsoir » ou quoi, j'suis comme ça moi ! « Assure-toi de bien dire non surtout. Trouve une excuse bidon, n'importe quoi, si Kagami insiste. »

_« … Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes encore ? »_ Fit-il en bâillant_. « As-tu seulement une idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Je crois que tu n'as plus les idées très claires à cette h... »_

« Nan mais on s'en fout d'ça ! J'pouvais pas attendre pour t'appeler ! Si je l'avais fait demain, j'aurai alors pris le risque que Kagami t'ait mis au courant le premier et que tu aies donc déjà accepté ! »

Il soupira.

_« D'accord. Je comprends, tu veux te retrouver tout seul en tête-à-tête avec Kagami-kun. Mais... comment vas-tu faire concernant Himuro-san ? »_

« Hmm ? »

_« Oui. Comment comptes-tu t'en débarrasser... ? »_

Ah p'tain ! J'avais pas pensé à ça ! Tetsu marquait un point, le but était effectivement que je me retrouve en tête-à-tête (puis, possiblement en « tête-à-queue »...) avec Kagami... mais il subsistait un obstacle de taille sur la route de l'orgasme multiple... Parce que ouais, mon pote avait vu juste, j'comptais bien me déclarer à Kagami ce samedi ! J'avais déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça et si je voulais mettre mon plan à exécution pour mettre à jour sa véritable nature, il fallait que je passe à la vitesse supérieure ! Paniqué, je regardais machinalement autour de moi à la recherche d'une solution miraculeuse et ce fut là que j'eus THE révélation !

« T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai ma petite idée... »

J'suis à peu près certain qu'à ce moment là un sourire machiavélique digne d'un parrain de la mafia se dessina sur mon visage. A ce détail près que moi, j'étais plutôt dans une démarche de proxénète...

« _Pardon de me répéter mais... je crains le pire, encore une fois._ »

« J'te laisse Tetsu. Contente-toi juste de faire c'que j't'ai dit, ok ? Bye. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, je lui raccrochais au nez et me tournais vers Satsuki, prenant mon plus bel air de chien battu auquel je savais pertinemment qu'elle ne saurait résister.

« Quoi encore ? » Devina t-elle. « Tu ne vas pas encore me demander de te couvrir pour rater l'entraînement j'espère !? »

« Nan pas cette fois... En fait, j'me demandais si tu voudrais bien me faire l'honneur de m'accompagner samedi chez Kagami. »

« Ha !? »

« Ouais, il vient de me téléphoner pour m'inviter à jouer contre lui. »

« Oh mais c'est fantastique Dai-chan ! Tu vas enfin pouvoir en profiter pour te rapprocher de lui et lui déclarer ta flamme ! »

« J'y compte bien, en effet. »

« Sauf que... je ne comprends pas bien... en quoi as-tu besoin de ma présence ? Je risque de vous gêner plus qu'autre chose, non ? »

« Ah ça... » Je croisais les bras sur mon torse, prenant un air grave histoire de l'attendrir un peu plus. « C'est que vois-tu, j'ai un problème... un problème de taille même, qui pourrait tout compromettre... »

« Ah bon ? »

Si naïve. Je m'en voudrai presque de profiter d'elle ainsi. Mais d'un autre côté, je devais tirer parti de son désir de jouer les entremetteuses. Et pour cause, c'était en effet elle qui m'avait fait réaliser mes sentiments pour Kagami la première. D'ailleurs, pour la petite anecdote, elle les avait même grillés bien avant moi ! Ne m'demandez même pas comment c'était possible par contre...

« Et que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? » M'interrogea t-elle spontanément.

Bingo.

Le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon, restait plus qu'à le remonter !

« Ben... figure-toi que ce foutu Himuro a justement prévu de passer tout le week-end à Tokyo, chez Kagami ! »

« Oh... ça tombe vraiment mal... »

« Je n'te l'fais pas dire ! Mais... enfin... j'me disais que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider en... l'éloignant un peu tu vois... »

« Hmm ? Qu'entends-tu par là exactement ? »

Oh Satsuki, tu me déçois ! Comme si j'avais besoin de te faire un dessin... !

« Bah... tu pourrais user de tes charmes féminins par exemple... »

« Attends une seconde ! T-tu n'es pas sérieusement en train de me demander de faire du rentre dedans à Himuro-san !? »

« Rentre dedans, rentre dedans, tout de suite les grands mots ! Non, sans aller jusque là, je m'étais dit que ce serait bien que tu lui serves de guide pour visiter la ville quoi. »

« Mouais... » Se méfia t-elle en affichant une petite moue boudeuse trop mimi.

« Nan mais réfléchis bien Satsuki ! Si je me mets en couple avec Bakagami, ça veut dire qu'Himuro va devenir mon beau-frère, t'es d'accord jusque là ? Bon... et s'il devient mon beau-frère, à en juger leur complicité, ça veut également dire que je vais être amené à passer beaucoup de temps avec lui... Et par extension, toi aussi. Vu que nous sommes tout l'temps fourrés ensemble toi et moi... C'est logique jusqu'ici, pas vrai ? Et c'est dans cette optique-là que j'aimerai que tu opères un rapprochement stratégique avec Himuro. Genre... tu pourrais lui glisser quelques trucs sympas sur moi et même essayer d'obtenir des infos, ben tiens, sur le fait qu'il est un ange lui aussi, à tout hasard ! »

« ... »

« Quoi ? Ne m'dis pas qu'ça n't'intéresserait pas de te taper l'amitié avec un ange quand même !? Et puis t'sais quoi ? On n'a qu'à pimenter un peu l'affaire dans ce cas : le premier qui arrive à découvrir qu'Himuro ou Kagami est un ange gagne ! Alors, t'es partante ? »

Je misais tout sur son esprit de compétition là, je l'avoue... c'était casse gueule mais… ça pouvait marcher.

« Ca dépend. » Se ravisa t-elle, sa curiosité féminine sans doute piquée au vif.

« Et de quoi exactement ? »

« Ca dépend du prix au gagner, bien entendu. Je veux bien t'aider à distraire Himuro-san et même à mettre à jour sa véritable apparence mais il faut que le jeu en vaille la chandelle. Je ne le ferai pas uniquement pour la gloire ! »

« Pas même pour voir ton meilleur ami enfin heureux en amour... ? »

« Ca, c'est juste un bonus on va dire. »

« Rahhh t'es dure en affaire, mais d'accord ! Disons que si tu gagnes, je... » Les yeux fermés, je réfléchissais en vitesse à ce qui pourrait bien intéresser Satsuki... ce ne fut pas bien difficile à trouver. « … t'arrange un rencard romantique avec dîner aux chandelles dans un resto chic de la ville avec Tetsu. Ca te va ? »

Je savais de source sûre qu'elle ne pourrait décliner une telle offre. Et ouais, je venais de poser mes couilles sur la table, là !

« … N'importe quel resto ? »

« Ouais, celui de ton choix, tu as ma parole d'honneur ! »

« Et quand tu dis chic, c'est pas le Maji Burger, hein, j'espère ! »

« J'tai dit que je te laisserai carrément choisir celui que tu veux, j'peux pas faire mieux ! »

« Vendu ! » Sourit-elle en me serrant la pince. « Bon alors... qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir mettre samedi... ? Sûrement une robe... ou non… une jupe peut-être... mais plutôt quelque chose de court qui montre bien mes jambes alors… hmm... »

« Heu quoi !? » M'étouffais-je à moitié.

« Ben oui gros nigaud ! Si je veux réussir à soutirer des informations à Himuro-san, j'ai tout intérêt à mettre le paquet en étant irrésistible ! On n'appâte pas des mouches avec du vinaigre ! D'ailleurs, je te conseille de faire un effort toi aussi ce jour-là. Prends une douche le matin, déjà ! C'est le minimum pour faire bonne impression... car tu n'arriveras jamais à séduire Kagamin, si tu sens le fauve en rut... »

Bonne observation. Quoique l'odeur virile de transpiration peut en exciter certains... enfin, pas sûr que ce soit le cas de Kagami... Il a l'air plutôt à cheval sur l'hygiène d'après ce que j'ai pu voir et comprendre... or, je possède un esprit de déduction infaillible !

Satsu n'avait pas été si difficile que cela à convaincre finalement, ce qui arrangeait bien mes affaires. J'espérai tout de même secrètement qu'elle n'aurait pas à trop se compromettre pour tirer les vers du nez de ce borgne de malheur... Enfin, par chance, Satsuki était l'une des personnes les plus persuasives que je connaisse. Ce serait donc très certainement un jeu d'enfant pour elle que d'obtenir des informations de la part d'Himuro. A vrai dire, je n'aurai pas pu rêver meilleur indic' !

Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais au départ...

* * *

La semaine ne passa pas assez vite à mon goût franchement.

Moi, je n'avais qu'une envie : retrouver Taiga et profiter de cette opportunité pour lui avouer mes sentiments à son égard. Ange ou pas. J'veux dire, ça n'avait rien à voir là. Mais bon, dans un sens, devenir son mec me permettrait sans doute de percer plus facilement son secret de polichinelle.

Au final, tout se goupillait plutôt bien et mon plan me semblait nickel chrome...

Moi et Satsuki nous arrivâmes avec un peu d'avance, histoire de ne pas trop nous faire désirer. C'est que chacun d'entre nous jouait gros dans cette histoire, alors on ne voulait pas partir d'office avec un handicap. Et être ponctuel semblait communément reconnu comme une qualité au sein d'un couple et même durant la phase de séduction.

Il ne faisait pas super chaud...

Pourtant, Satsu avait opté pour une robe-pull en maille épaisse assez courte et sans collants, mais simplement avec des chaussettes hautes qui remontaient jusqu'à ses cuisses, les laissant par ailleurs bien visibles. Elle allait se cailler les miches avec uniquement ça sur le cul, mais bon, ça la regardait après tout et je n'avais pas mon mot à dire, tant que c'était efficace...

Kagami et Himuro arrivèrent peu après nous, marchant côte à côté et riant ensemble comme deux... deux frères, ouais, voilà, il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux que de l'amour fraternel ! Dès qu'ils nous aperçurent, Kagami afficha un air légèrement déçu cependant.

« Yo... hmm... désolé, j'avais invité Kuroko, mais au final, il n'a pas pu venir. Il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute, un déjeuner chez sa tante je crois... »

Visiblement, il était déçu. Déso pas déso de t'avoir privé de notre meilleur pote Tai, mais c'était un cas de force majeur !

« Ah c'était chez sa tante ? Moi j'avais entendu que ça se déroulerait chez sa grand-mère... Ce n'était vraiment pas très clair en tout cas ! » Attaque le cyclope, pas dupe.

« Quoiqu'il en soit... on ne sera que trois, ça va pas l'faire pour jouer... »

« Mais non, t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Au contraire, c'est même mieux : toi et Himuro vous n'avez qu'à jouer dans la même équipe à deux contre moi ! Ca me fera un semblant de challenge ! »

« Ahahaha... la bonne blague... en tout cas, ce n'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe Aomine-kun ! »

Mais je me moquais bien de ce que pouvait avoir à dire cette tête de gland... Seul mon Taiga importait et il était tellement mignon empaqueté dans son sweat rouge... que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il y avait en dessous... bah comme tout homme normalement constitué quoi, pas la peine de commencer à me traiter de pervers hein !

« Tu t'y crois un peu trop Aomine... on pourrait toujours appeler Kise ou Midorima pour faire du deux contre deux au pire... »

« Naaaan pas Kise ! Surtout pas ! Il va faire que parler de mode ! Quant à Midorima... bah ce sera encore plus chiant... genre il va nous expliquer comment il utilise le théorème de Pythagore pour calculer l'angle de tir adéquat et la vitesse de pénétration optimale pour marquer des paniers ! Et personne n'a envie d'entendre ça... ! En plus, j'ai déjà ramené Satsuki, regarde …! »

« Helloooo Kagamiiiin ^^ ! »

« … Donc tu vois, on l'a notre quatrième joueur ! »

« Ah bon ? Moi je croyais que tu l'avais amenée pour compter les points, mais d'accord... Tu sais bien jouer au basket Momoi ? » Lança t-il, une pointe de sexisme à peine décelable dans ses mots...

« Je me débrouille on va dire ! »

« Hmm... » Fit l'émo de service, suspicieux, en étudiant la tenue vestimentaire de ma meilleure amie.

Avec ses DEUX yeux en plus...

PLISSES, comme la jupe de ma copine !

« Et bien, je ne vois OBJECTIVEMENT aucune raison pour que Momoi-san ne se joigne pas à nous ! » Trancha t-il, au terme de seulement quelques secondes de réflexion.

Incroyable ! Satsuki avait vu juste... la courtitude de sa jupe avait suffi à déjouer la vigilance du Cerbère et à gagner son approbation ! Attendez de voir la tête qu'il va faire quand il apprendra qu'elle ne porte pas de culotte et... ah mais nan bordel, j'espère qu'elle n'est pas allée jusque là tout de même ! J'avais émis cette idée pour plaisanter à la base hein ! Enfin bref...

Satsu s'en sortit plutôt pas mal contre nous au basket, même si je soupçonnais Himuro l'arriviste de la ménager pour obtenir ses faveurs... En tout cas, l'un dans l'autre (pas au sens littéral, hein, bien-sûr!) c'était plutôt une bonne chose, dans le sens où cet émo de malheur avait mordu à l'hameçon. J'avais bien fait de mise sur Satsuki en tant que carte maîtresse.

Il paraît qu'on ne voit pas le temps passer lorsqu'on s'amuse.

Et c'est sans doute vrai dans la plupart des cas.

Sauf que moi, j'avais du mal à en profiter pleinement à ce moment là... et pour cause : je n'attendais que de me retrouver seul avec Kagami pour lancer mon offensive. C'est pourquoi quand nous prîmes enfin une pause bien méritée, j'en profitais pour indiquer à Satsuki qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'intervenir.

Et elle ne se fit pas prier... attrapant carrément les mains de Tatsuya. (j'espère pour elle qu'elle avait prévu de les laver après avoir tripoté ce type beurk...!)

« Himuro-san que dirais-tu de visiter la ville avec moi ? Je connais une excellente pâtisserie française et j'ai besoin de sucre pour me remettre de toutes ces émotions ! »

« … et calories bouffées. » Ajoutais-je.

« Normalement, on fait du sport pour perdre du poids... pas pour se lamenter des graisses que l'on a brûlées justement grâce à ça. » Protesta t-il, amusé.

Mais heureusement pour moi, Satsuki semblait savoir y faire avec lui. Sans doute parce qu'elle était bien plus diplomate que moi, trouver des arguments qui faisaient mouche semblait inné pour elle.

« Oh allez ! J'ai très envie d'un éclair au chocolat ! Et puis, tu pourras me donner des nouvelles de Mukkun… parce qu'il n'est pas très bavard quand je lui envoie des SMS... »

« D'accord, d'accord, je viens ! Mais tu dois promettre de m'appeler par mon prénom, parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir au moins trente ans quand tu t'adresses à moi par mon nom de famille, alors qu'on a le même âge tous les deux ! » Finit-il par céder. « On se retrouve chez toi tout à l'heure Taiga ? »

« Ouais, à ce soir Tatsuya, amusez-vous bien. »

Nos deux amis s'éloignèrent alors, bras dessus, bras dessous. (enfin, c'était Satsuki qui se collait à Himuro, pendue à son bras. Elle prenait son rôle très à cœur, tant mieux !) Je me rapprochais donc de Kagami et lui tendait ma gourde d'eau fraîche. Quoi ? Ca comptait comme un baiser indirect non ? C'était déjà un bon début...

« Tu veux continuer un peu en _one on one_ ? » Me proposa t-il après avoir avalé une rasade de liquide.

« Ok. Et après, Maji Burger ? Je commence à avoir la dalle moi aussi. »

« Ca me va ! » Sourit Kagami, dont le ventre venait justement de répondre à sa place en gargouillant.

Génial ! Je savais qu'on était sur la même longueur d'ondes niveau sport et bouffe !

Nous nous affrontâmes donc encore et je dus bien admettre que cette fois, notre match fut plus serré que jamais. Mais c'était ce que j'aimais justement chez Kagami. Cette capacité à se surpasser continuellement, comme si son seuil de progression était infini.

La nuit avait commencé à tomber lorsque nous décidâmes finalement d'arrêter. Nous étions sur les rotules aussi bien lui que moi, mais pas question de l'admettre. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Satsuki et d'Himuro, mais je devais bien reconnaître que je les avais complètement oubliés à ce stade. Combien de temps avions nous joué l'un contre l'autre depuis leur départ ? Difficile à dire... mais la disparition du soleil était un bon indicateur.

Du coup, on s'arrêta pour aller grailler un peu et une fois à table, je n'attendis pas pour passer aux hostilités !

Je devais profiter du fait qu'on se retrouvait tous les deux, sans parasite extérieur pour le faire parler !

« … Kagami. » Attaquais-je directement, sans lui laisser le temps de mordre dans son premier burger. « Je sais qui tu es... enfin... ce que tu es... ou... bref...et j'voulais t'dire que ça m'dérangeait pas ! »

« De quoi tu parles... ? »

« Tu... tu pourrais même être un démon envoyé sur Terre pour tous nous exterminer que ça ne m'empêcherait pas de t'aimer... ! »

Et je su au regard qu'il me lançait que j'en avais sûrement trop dit. Ou pas assez. La poisse.

J'étais foutrement incapable de doser mes effets ou mes paroles et ce, depuis toujours...

« Ah ouais merde, c'est vrai que j'aurai peut-être pas du le formuler comme ça mais... je suis amoureux de toi. En fait, je comptais te faire une super déclaration avec un bouquet de fleurs au clair de lune et tout, mais comme ils ont annoncé de la pluie et des nuages pour ce soir... enfin désolé, c'est peut-être pas l'idéal et je m'en excuse... parce c'est sûrement pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais... Mais… fallait qu'ça sorte... j'pense que tu peux l'comprendre au vu des circonstances... »

Je voyais bien qu'il voulait essayer de dire un truc, mais une fois de plus je le devançais pour le couper.

« Mais c'est la vérité, je t'aime Taiga, ça fait des semaines, nan, des mois même que je pense à toi jour et nuit ! T'es devenu mon univers, t'as pris une grande place dans ma vie lorsque tu m'as battu et que tu m'as remis dans le droit chemin alors... j'voulais qu'tu l'saches... J'te demande pas de répondre tout de suite à mes sentiments si t'as b'soin d'temps pour y réfléchir, ni même... de manière positive... j'veux dire, j'conçois bien qu'ça n'puisse pas être réciproque, mais j'avais besoin de te l'avouer de mon côté. J'me sens libéré d'un poids maintenant, quelle que soit l'issue d'tout ça. »

Je levais les yeux vers lui et je le fixais comme pour faire plier sa volonté... (ou pour l'attendrir, ça marchait aussi !) Ouais, je suis déso pas déso Kaga, mais ça m'rongeait de l'intérieur de garder ça pour moi...

« Aomine... »

« Non attends, j'ai pas fini... maintenant que je t'ai avoué ce que je ressentais pour toi, j'aimerai que tu saches... plus précisément ce que signifiaient mes paroles. Je connais ta véritable nature et ça m'dérange pas alors t'as pas à la cacher avec moi... J'te promets que je saurai tenir ma langue et garder ton secret. » Mouais bon, c'était un mensonge, ça. Mais un pieu mensonge, alors je suppose que j'étais pardonné d'office ! « Bon ok, j'en ai parlé aux autres je l'avoue ! Mais c'était uniquement parce que j'avais besoin de leur avis et de leurs conseils ! De toute façon, ils ne m'ont pas cru et se sont même moqués de moi donc bon... »

« Mais enfin de quoi tu parles !? C'est quoi ce délire encore ? » S'impatienta mon futur potentiel ex.

« Je sais qu't'es un ange, voilà, pas la peine de l'nier, je t'ai percé à jour ! »

« Un ange ? Rien que ça ? »

Et le voilà parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Exactement ce que je voulais éviter quoi... Fais chier...

J'aimais pas trop qu'on se foute de ma gueule... heureusement, Kagami se calma rapidement. Tant mieux. Ca aurait été con de commencer notre relation par une scène de ménage...

« Bon... un ogre encore, pourquoi pas... ? Je veux dire, ça ne m'aurait pas paru incohérent, rapport à mon appétit hors norme tout ça... mais un ange... !? Là, je dois avouer que je ne comprends pas ton raisonnement... » Paraphrasa t-il presque Midorima sans même le savoir.

Hmm...

Ca allait être coton d'obtenir des aveux de la part de Kagami. Mais je m'y attendais et je me tenais donc d'ores et déjà prêt à faire usage de mon meilleur atout : mon intellect ! Hey ! J'vous vois déjà rire derrière votre écran, mais ce n'est que pure vérité ! J'suis bien plus malin que ce gros tas de muscles ! Et j'vais vous l'prouver !

« Ah ouais, un ogre hein ? C'est pas con... j'avoue que je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Mais ça a du sens ! Bien plus que le coup de l'ange d'ailleurs maintenant que j'y réfléchis... » Le flattais-je sans vergogne dans le but de le faire baisser sa garde.

Et cela fonctionna.

« Ben ouais ! » Répliqua t-il en bombant fièrement le torse.

« J'sais pas pourquoi j'me suis laissé convaincre d'une connerie pareille... Après tout, c'est vrai, t'as rien d'un ange si on y regarde de plus près... et c'est sans doute pour cela que les autres se sont allègrement payés ma tête quand je leur ai raconté ça... Tiens, tu sais c'qu'ils ont même dit ? Que c'était IMPOSSIBLE que tu sois un ange, parce que bon, les anges sont des êtres de pureté et d'après eux, t'as pas une tronche assez avenante pour en être un. Attends, c'est quoi qu'ils ont utilisé comme mot déjà... ? Ah ouais « agressif ». Apparemment, t'aurais des traits trop agressifs pour pouvoir être un ange. »

Et je le vis soudainement se décomposer sur place. Son égo venait d'en prendre un sacré coup là, c'était sûr ! Touché ! Ca ne faisait que me conforter dans mes croyances et je décidais donc de continuer à enfoncer le clou, histoire d'être définitivement fixé.

« Et moi comme un con... j'me suis accroché à ma conviction... dire que j'étais même prêt à me jeter d'un pont pour prouver mon propos ! J'voulais tellement avoir raison que je n'aurai reculé devant rien, bref, heureusement que tu m'l'as dit, parce que j'avais prévu d'le faire juste après manger, là. D'abord, j'aurai simplement fait mine de laisser tomber mon ballon de basket par dessus la rambarde et ensuite j'aurai tout naturellement sauté dans la flotte pour aller le récupérer. Et bon... le pont il fait quoi ? Quatre, cinq mètres de haut ? Et y a pas mal de courant dans la rivière en cette saison. Sans compter la température glaciale de l'eau la nuit... J'aurai eu aucune chance, surtout que la chute m'aurait bien amoché, étant donné que le niveau de la flotte est plutôt bas aussi cette année... Pfffioouu... j'lai échappé belle on dirait ! J'étais tellement convaincu que tu étais un ange et que tu serais venu me sauver, que j'aurai pu me blesser très sérieusement ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu du coup ! »

« Ca aurait surtout été débile de faire ça, puisque je ne suis habilité à sauver la vie que de celui dont j'assure le gardiennage et... ! »

OUPS !

Il en avait trop dit !

Kagami s'interrompit aussitôt qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de chier dans la colle. C'est-à-dire beaucoup trop tard pour lui, malheureusement. Mais pour moi, c'était du tout bénef' ! Ma stratégie audacieuse de retournage de cerveau avait payé ! Pourtant, ce n'était pas encore le moment de jubiler... Je le pointais du doigt, accusateur, sautant sur l'occasion pour le clouer au pilori, suite à sa bourde monumentale...

« PUTAIN J'LE SAVAIS ! LES AUTRES ME PRENAIENT POUR UN DEBILE, MAIS DEPUIS TOUT CE TEMPS J'AVAIS RAISON ! »

Ouais, je hurlais.

Et ouais, j'étais en train de l'afficher au beau milieu d'un restaurant familial bondé en ce samedi soir.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. J'avais réussi à attirer l'attention de la plèbe, parfait, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Kagami se mit d'ailleurs à rougir comme une tomate. Ou un poivron. J'avais jamais su faire la différence entre les deux de toute façon...

Il était démasqué et gêné à l'idée que son secret s'ébruite. Il pencha donc vers moi et me fourra peu cérémonieusement un burger dans la bouche, dans l'espoir de me faire taire temporairement.

« Pas si fort merde ! »

« Hmmhmhmhmhm ! » Protestais-je.

« Ok, c'est bon, t'as gagné, t'avais vu juste depuis le départ, t'es content maintenant ? Mais pas la peine de le crier sur les toits ! Je suis ici en mission... incognito... enfin du moins, je l'étais jusqu'à ce que tu viennes fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires... »

Il semblait... embarrassé... Bordel... j'espérai que sincèrement que ma découverte n'allait pas lui attirer des ennuis...

« Et ça change quoi concrètement pour toi d'avoir été percé à jour ? Je veux dire... tu vas t'évaporer ou un truc comme ça maintenant ? »

Une vague d'appréhension gagna mon cœur. Je ne l'avais pas envisagée, mais si cette hypothèse s'avérait vrai, je ne le supporterai tout simplement pas...

Pas après m'être mouillé, ou plutôt carrément jeté dans l'océan déchaîné sans savoir nager, vis à vis de mes sentiments amoureux...

« Nan, t'en fais pas. Tant que tu sauras tenir ta langue, ma mission ici se poursuivra normalement, comme avant... Mais si la vérité sur ma nature venait à s'ébruiter, là, oui, ça pourrait devenir problématique pour moi et je serai alors probablement obligé de partir... avec le risque de ne jamais plus pouvoir revenir sur Terre... »

Il leva ses yeux rubis vers moi et me fixa avec douceur et une légère pointe d'appréhension. Ok, message reçu cinq sur cinq : Kagami ne voulait pas partir. Il voulait rester ici, à Tokyo, avec nous. Avec moi. Evidemment, de sales types en blouses blanches chercheraient sans doute à s'emparer de lui pour faire subir des expériences malsaines à mon ange si jamais la preuve de son existence était faite. Et ça, je ne le permettrai pas alors je jurais sur ce que j'avais de plus cher (en l'occurrence ma collection des magazines hors série de Mai-chan...) que je resterai muet comme une tombe !

« Et sinon, c'est vrai ? »

« Bien-sûr ! Tu peux compter sur moi, j'aime bien _bitcher_ de temps en temps, mais je sais tenir ma langue quand il le faut ! »

« N-non.. je ne parlais pas de ç-ça... »

« Ah bon ? Bah de quoi alors ? »

Je réfléchis deux secondes.

Connexion des neurones et...

OH !

« Si tu faisais allusions à mes sentiments pour toi, ouais, ils sont parfaitement sincères... »

Je lui adressais un petit sourire gêné et je remerciais intérieurement mon teint d'être suffisamment foncé pour masquer mes rougeurs.

« M-même maintenant que tu sais ce que je suis en réalité ? Ca n'te fait pas peur ? »

« Je t'ai dit que j'l'savais déjà idiot ! » Lançais-je pour montrer que cela ne m'impressionnait pas.

Et timidement, je laissais glisser ma main droite sous la table, pour venir attraper la sienne, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle était si douce... si chaude... exactement comme je me l'étais imaginée.

« Mais j'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer, donc ce n'est pas un obstacle pour moi... Tant qu'on peut être ensemble et passer du temps tous les deux, ça me suffit... »

Le voyant.. sembler hésiter, je décidais de rajouter une couche de polish.

« Taiga... je ne veux pas que tu te forces à m'aimer. Ca viendra tout seul si ça doit arriver un jour et de même, je ne sais pas comment ça se passe chez hmm... « vous », mais sache que tu n'as aucune obligation de me retourner mes sentiments. T'as pas à te sentir coupable de ne pas m'aimer toi aussi, parce que tant qu'on peut continuer à se voir et à jouer comme avant au basket, moi, ça me va, d'accord ? »

Je serrai gentiment sa main pour le rassurer. Ou me rassurer moi, peut-être un peu aussi.

« D'accord. » Il hocha de la tête en un geste approbateur. « Mais... à vrai dire... » Il marqua rapidement une pause, me laissant dans l'expectative. « … je crois que je partage tes sentiments. Je t'aime aussi, Daiki. »

QUOIIIIIIIIII ?

WOOOOOOOOOH PUTAIN ! Mais c'était troooooop bien, ça ! Et je ne m'y attendais absolument pas ! Mais Kagami étant un ange, il ne pouvait pas mentir, pas vrai ? C'était péché tout ça, tout ça, hein ? Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et OSEF foule ou pas, je me penchais vers lui, lâchait sa main et l'enlaçait fort, manquant non seulement de faire basculer la table, mais surtout de foutre toute la bouffe par terre dans mon élan d'affection !

Kagami se figea, surpris. Mais il ne me repoussa pas ! Lentement, il passa même ses bras autour de moi également.

C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie !

J'avais presque envie de pleurer... tellement je me sentais bien ! Mais surtout, et bien, j'avais une folle envie de l'embrasser... Mais j'étais conscient qu'on ne pouvait pas le faire ici. Pas que les jugements de gros beaufs m'inquiètent, sauf que je voulais que ce moment soit spécial. Notre premier baiser devait être EXCEPTIONNEL ! Et Kagami méritait tellement mieux que le Maji Burger pour sa première fois...

...

Mais serait-ce vraiment sa première fois d'ailleurs ?

Je l'espérai !

Ca me ferait un peu chier si ce n'était pas le cas...

Ouais, j'suis totalement égoïste et alors ? Ca vous surprend encore peut-être !?

En tout cas, on se mit d'accord pour ne pas trop traîner ici. Il se faisait tard et Momo et Muro allaient finir par s'inquiéter. Nous nous levâmes donc en même temps, direction la sortie...

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Kagami et moi nous restâmes affreusement silencieux. Enfin, affreusement aux yeux de personnes extérieures peut-être mais pour nous, c'était presque habituel. Kagami était un mec de peu de mots et jamais il ne parlait pour ne rien dire. Moi, j'étais déjà d'un naturel plus bavard, mais parfois, j'avais la flemme de parler. Oui, vous avez bien lu : on peut être trop fainéant pour ouvrir la bouche et former des mots.

Toujours était-il que je fit exprès de faire prendre à Kagami l'itinéraire que j'avais CHOISI...

Nous passâmes donc sur un pont. Le fameux pont dont j'avais prévu de me jeter, s'il eut fallu en arriver jusque là. Je m'y arrêtais volontairement. La rue était déserte et je m'appuyais sur la barrière, fixant l'eau.

« … Kagami... »

« Ouais ? »

« Est-ce que... tu veux bien me les montrer ? »

« Te montrer quoi ? »

« Tes ailes... stp... je crève d'envie de les voir... »

Je souriais béatement, priant silencieusement pour qu'il accède à ma requête.

« Heu… tu en es bien certain... ? »

« Grave ! J'ai jamais été aussi sûr d'un truc de toute ma putain de vie ! (à part du fait que Mai-chan, c'est la plus bonne !) » Confirmais-je.

D'abord réticent, mon ange (ouais, je pouvais totalement l'appeler comme ça à présent !) s'arrêta à mon niveau et il regarda d'abord à droite, puis à gauche, pour s'assurer que personne ne venait dans notre direction. Rassuré sur ce fait, il soupira et enleva sa veste, puis son T-shirt, sans doute pour éviter de les déchirer en déployant ses ailes.

« Ok » Céda t-il.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais Kagami torse-poil. Ca avait même tendance à arriver assez souvent ces derniers temps, durant nos matchs, mais jamais je n'avais noté la moindre anomalie ou bosse suspecte dans son dos, qui aurait pu me confirmer la présence d'ailes. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Un léger halo de lumière blanche, comme dans les films, l'entoura alors. J'étais subjugué. Déjà, parce que ce n'est pas tous les quatre matins qu'on croise un ange dans la rue et qu'il accepte de vous montrer ses ailes. Et ensuite, parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel être divin, mais de MON Taiga...

Mon cœur battait la chamade.

J'étais excité comme une puce...

Et sexuellement aussi...

Je ne devrais peut-être pas vous le dire, mais rien que ce petit spectacle de pyrotechnie me fila une trique pas possible...

J'étais foutrement atteint, ouais...

Mais surtout touché que Kagami m'autorise à le voir sous sa réelle forme...

Pour moi, cela voulait dire beaucoup.

Je restais donc silencieux et observais, m'empêchant même de cligner des yeux de peur de rater une fraction de seconde de la démonstration.

J'avais de la chance, j'étais un véritable privilégié...

Et je le compris lorsqu'enfin, deux excroissances lumineuses se mirent à pousser dans son dos. Lentement, elles se parèrent de plumes aussi blanches et pures que la neige fraîchement tombée. Elles semblaient si douces et légère que j'avais envie de me plonger dedans pour les caresser. Mais je m'en abstins pourtant. En effet, j'ignorai tout des coutumes du « peuple » de Kagami et je ne voudrai en aucun cas le vexer, ni même le blesser (physiquement ou moralement) en me montrant un peu trop familier. Je pris donc sur moi et mon mal en patience, préférant attendre qu'il m'y invite de lui-même ou m'y autorise, une fois que j'aurai posé la question.

C'était comme dans un rêve, tellement féérique. Mains dissimulées dans les poches de mon blouson, je me pinçais discrètement pour m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de la réalité...

Heureusement, Kagami ne semblait pas avoir mal. Je veux dire, j'avais craint un moment que ça puisse être douloureux de sortir ainsi ce qui était caché dans son corps, mais apparemment non. Tant mieux !

Le souffle court, je décidais néanmoins de m'en assurer.

« Ca va ? J'espère que t'as pas juste accepté pour me faire plaisir et... »

« Comment tu les trouves ? » Me coupa t-il, embarrassé, en détournant le regard.

« Hein ? »

« E-elles ne sont pas trop laides ? Est-ce qu'elles te font peur ou bien était-ce que tu t'imaginais ? Je ne voudrai pas que tu sois déçu... ou que tu me trouves bizarre et dégoûtant... »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Mais NON ! » Hurlais-je un peu trop... fort et franchement, faisant sursauter Kagami, qui crut sans doute que je l'engueulais. Ce qui était un peu le cas, soyons honnête. « Comment peux-tu penser ça ? Bien-sûr que non, je ne les trouve pas laides, au contraire ! »

Je reconsidérais les paroles de mon ange, laissant la pression retomber. Je comprenais : pour lui, c'était une mise à nu. Normal qu'il flippe et qu'il ait peur d'être rejeté, surtout s'il m'aimais comme il me l'avait affirmé un peu plus tôt. Bon, il n'avait pas du percevoir mon érection probante pour s'imaginer des trucs pareils et tant mieux quelque part... J'avais pas tellement envie de passer pour un satyre s'il s'en apercevait... Ca ferait genre le mec qui a des _kinks_ un peu _space_... du style «_ ouais les ailes, ça me fait grave bander, mais attention hein, seulement les ailes d'ange, pas celles de poulet ! _» Alors ouais, merci, mais nan merci, j'tenais pas à faire peur à Kagami !

« Est-ce que... par hasard, tu les aurais déjà montrées à quelqu'un d'autre avant moi ? Et que cette personne aurait mal réagi ? »

« Non mais... Tatsuya m'a dit qu'il avait accepté de les dévoiler au premier humain dont il assurait le gardiennage, il y a longtemps... et ce type l'a traité de monstre ensuite... Tatsuya a été obligé de rentrer au Paradis et un archange est intervenu exprès ensuite pour effacer la mémoire de cet humain... »

« Je vois. »

Triste histoire. Mais d'une, ça me confirmait que TatsuCON était également un ange (naaaan, sans blague ? Pas du tout grillé le truc, même si moi je le voyais toujours davantage comme un démon ou un ange déchu plutôt... rien à voir avec la pureté de mon petit Kagamichou !), et de deux, je comprenais mieux l'appréhension de Kagami.

« Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, un truc pareil n'arrivera jamais avec moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? Heyyy... » Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question. Mais Kagami me fixait avec ses deux grands yeux si innocents... impossible de résister. J'avais l'impression, sans doute fausse, qu'il pouvait lire dans mon cœur et que si je mentais, il le saurait. « Ben... parce que moi, je les trouve très jolies tes ailes, pour commencer. Et puis, ce serait un peu con de réagir comme ça alors que c'est moi ai insisté pour que tu me les montres ! Faut savoir assumer à un moment donné ! »

« Tu as raison. » Sourit-il doucement, visiblement rassuré.

« Dis... les archanges, c'est ceux qui ont plusieurs ailes ? »

« Oui. »

« Cool. Ca veut dire que toi aussi, tu en auras d'autres un jour ? »

« Peut-être. Ca dépendra de mes résultats en mission. Si j'arrive à bien protéger les humains dont on me confie la garde, notre Père m'accordera sûrement une paire d'ailes supplémentaires. »

« Ah, c'est comme ça que ça marche ? C'est genre une récompense quoi ? »

« Oui. Tous les anges ne naissent qu'avec deux ailes seulement. Puis, plus ils montent en grade dans la hiérarchie du Paradis et plus leurs ailes se multiplient, pouvant atteindre le nombre de huit. »

« Génial... J'adorerai voir ça... » Avouais-je, l'écume aux lèvres en mode gros pervers.

Qui aurait cru que deux simples morceaux d'os et de plumes me feraient un tel effet ? Mais après tout, les ailes n'étaient-elles pas les BOOBS des anges ? Mais si, réfléchissez ! Les deux allaient même par paires... bon, sauf qu'on ne risque pas de croiser une nana à huit nichons, mais c'est dommage parce que ce serait sacrément cool !

« Hmm ? »

Hey les gars, je crois que je viens de me découvrir un nouveau FETICHISME !

« Dis… e-est-ce que je peux les toucher ? »

« Heu... d'accord... si tu veux, mais fais attention, elles sont fragiles et très sensibles. »

Vous voyez, je vous l'avais bien dit : exactement comme des nibards !

Deux gros nibards bien duveteux et moelleux... miam... et encore jamais souillés par la main de l'Homme...

J'allais être le premier à pouvoir les malaxer... à plonger mes doigts tremblants dedans et... Hmm...

J'espérai juste ne pas éjaculer par accident dès que j'aurai établi le contact... (j'avais pas pris de caleçon de rechange dans mon sac de sport en plus. Morale de l'histoire : penser à en embarquer un la prochaine fois !)

« Promis ! »

Je m'avançais, d'un pas sûr, alors qu'en vrai, je me sentais un peu dans la peau d'une femme qui aurait oublié de mettre une culotte, un jour de règles... (enfin, je ne peux que supposer !)

Doucement je tendis la main droite et mes doigts vinrent se nicher dans le duvet confortable. La sensation était... mirifique... Ouais, je sors les grands mots, carrément ! Même si je ne sais pas exactement ce que ça veut dire, j'étais persuadé que ce terme dépeignait le mieux mon sentiment actuel. Un sentiment de plénitude, de bonheur absolu...

C'était tout chaud, tout doux, réconfortant... comme le doudou de notre enfance, celui qu'on a tous eu et qu'on serrait contre notre petit cœur juvénile en cas de cauchemar.

Mais j'avais un problème de taille à présent que ma fascination pour les ailes de mon cher et tendre s'était confirmée.

J'en voulais plus.

« Hmm... ça chatouille... » M'avoua t-il, le teint pourpre comme une midinette.

Et bien décidé à ne pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, j'osais demander... ce qui semblait naturel pour tout couple digne de ce nom...

« J'ai le droit de t'embrasser maintenant ? »

Kagami – qui était devenu rouge comme une tomate entre temps – me regarda d'un air pour le moins... circonspect et je compris qu'il fallait donc que je m'attelle à quelques explications sur la reproduction tout ça, tout ça, les traditions humaines etc...

« M'embrasser... ? »

« Alors tu vois, quand un papa aime très fort une maman et qu'ils décident de faire un bébé ensemble, le papa va planter sa petite graine dans le jardin de le maman, sa chatte quoi et... nan, c'est pas ça merde... attends, attends... heu... ayé je l'ai ! C'était juste pas encore ce chapitre-là ! Bon, je disais.. quand deux humains s'aiment très fort, ouais, ça commence pareil, mais tu remarqueras qu'il n'est pas question de maman cette fois, puisque ma petite leçon peut également très bien marcher pour deux papas, enfin bref, donc, quand deux humains, quels que soient leurs sexes, s'aiment très fort, il leur arrive de se faire des bisous et... »

Bordel...

Etais-je vraiment en train de faire un cours sur l'amour à Kagami ? Ok, c'était un ange, mais il n'était quand même pas SI ignorant que cela concernant nos us et coutumes, non ? Ca m'semblait presque iréel, mais bon, tu m'diras, pour protéger quelqu'un, pas besoin de savoir comment rouler des pelles...

« Et ensuite ? » Me relança t-il, curieux et peut-être un peu anxieux aussi, en voyant que je m'étais interrompu sans même que moi je ne m'en sois rendu compte, preuve qu'il suivait.

« Ben heu... c'est tout. Ils se font des bisous. Mais attention hein ! Ce sont des bisous SPECIAUX ! Des bisous d'amoureux ! Alors on doit les faire sur la bouche ! »

…

J'avais l'impression de parler à mon petit voisin de onze ans, qui m'avait demandé une fois « _Comment qu'on embrasse les gonzesses ? Y a un sens dans lequel il faut tourner la langue ? Comme celui des aiguilles d'une montre ou à l'envers justement ?_ »

…

J'avais été tellement gêné par sa question, que j'avais préféré lui prêter un de mes magazines pornos pour éviter d'avoir à lui répondre... Mais un _porn soft_ quand même ! J'suis pas un tortionnaire d'enfants non plus !

« Sur la bouche ? Mais c'est plein de microbes ! » Protesta mon angelot, avec une moue dégoûtée.

Ah ouais, j'avais zappé ça aussi, tiens. Mon petit-ami était un maniaque de l'hygiène. Quoiqu'avec sa nature angélique, ça pouvait s'expliquer. Je n'voudrai surtout pas qu'il tâche ses belles ailes... moi, en revanche, j'adorerai les salir...

Mais on n'y était pas encore ! On en était même loin, vu le rythme de pépé tétraplégique auquel notre relation avançait ! Enfin au moins, on était sur la bonne voie...

« C'est pas si crado que ça ! » Mentis-je avant d'enchaîner sur quelque chose de plus convaincant : « Et puis d'abord, t'es un ange ! J'suppose que tu ne peux pas tomber malade, pas vrai ? Ca veut dire que je peux te refiler toutes les bactéries que je veux, elles ne te feront rien ! »

« ... »

Grand silence et mon ange fronce ses deux sourcils bifides.

Je comprends alors que je viens de faire une remarque intelligente !

« Tu marques un point. »

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'on risque à essayer dans ce cas ? »

« Je suppose que cette pratique archaïque est importante à tes yeux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Archa... quoi ? Ola... Kagami version ange était capable d'employer des mots aussi compliqués que mon «_ mirifique_ » et quelque part, c'était un peu flippant...

« Ouais ! Très ! C'est comme ça que les amoureux se témoignent mutuellement leur amour et leur attirance ! » Lançais-je, sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer.

Mais cela sembla suffire à convaincre Kagami, puisqu'il se pencha en avant, lèvres tendues vers moi et prêt à me dévorer comme si j'étais le dernier_ burger_ du Maji.

« Oi attends deux secondes... Déjà, pour commencer, il faut que tu fermes les yeux... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que... ce sera plus agréable comme ça, fais-moi confiance ! Et puis, si je sais que t'es en train de me regarder pendant qu'on se galoche, ça va me faire perdre tous mes moyens... »

« Tu es bizarre... Enfin, ça je le savais déjà mais... est-ce que tous les humains sont comme toi ? »

P'tain, ça y est, il m'insultait maintenant. Mais c'était fait avec une telle innocence que je décidais de passer outre pour cette fois.

« Stp, fais juste ce que je te demande et après tu pourras poser des questions, ok ? »

Il soupira d'agacement, mais il ferma finalement les yeux.

Brave angelot ! Papa Tout Puissant te donnera un petit susucre !

Je commençais donc par l'enlacer pour m'assurer qu'il était réceptif et surtout, qu'il ne bougerait pas. Il était tellement chaud, brûlant même... pas étonnant qu'il doive manger autant... sa température corporelle semblait difficile à maintenir et beaucoup plus élevée que celle d'un humain normal, ce qui devait lui demander énormément d'énergie.

« Ok, je vais t'embrasser maintenant. Tu es prêt ? » Préférais-je m'en assurer d'abord.

« Ouais. »

« Alors je vais commencer par poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes et ensuite, si tout se passe bien, je vais mettre ma langue dans ta bouche, donc surtout, si tu sens un truc, TU NE LE MORDS PAS OK ? Je préfère te prévenir afin d'éviter toute mauvaise surprise ! »

Pas folle la guêpe ! Elle ne tenait pas à se faire écraser par la grosse patte d'un ours, en tentant de protéger son miel !

Bref, Kagami hocha de la tête. Je pouvais sentir son hésitation, mais au moins, il obéissait, c'était déjà ça. Collé à lui, je pouvais sentir battre son cœur. Il paraissait tellement humain en apparence... Mais était-ce exactement pareil à l'intérieur ? Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à lui poser la question, tant les muscles volumineux de son torse pressé contre le mien me faisaient tourner la tête...

… Putain, j'étais _gay_... et pas qu'un peu... ! Ce gars me rendait dingue... ! J'avais envie de lui faire toutes sortes de choses SALES... et non, non, surtout ne pas penser à ça ! Je tentais donc de ne pas faire entrer une certaine partie de mon anatomie en contact avec la sienne... parce que s'il se rendait compte qu'il me rendait dur comme du bois, ça risquerait de le choquer...

Lentement, mes lèvres entrèrent en contact avec les siennes. Tellement douce raaah... on aurait dit du velours et j'déconne même pas ! Pour commencer le baiser resta relativement simple pour qu'il s'habitue à mon toucher. Il ne broncha pas, c'était déjà ça de gagné... mais tant qu'à faire, je voulais rendre cet instant aussi agréable que possible, histoire de m'assurer qu'on pourrait bientôt recommencer... parce que si je le dégoûtais tout de suite, c'était mal barré ! Putain, la pression de malade mental quoi ! Mais j'devais pas me laisser impressionner... Avec tendresse, ma langue vint caresser sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant l'accès à sa cavité buccale.

Ah merde ! C'était tellement ETRANGE comme moment ! J'avais l'impression que c'était mon premier baiser et même à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas été aussi nerveux...enfin, pas que j'ai eu beaucoup l'occasion d'embrasser de filles jusqu'ici... mais... ça n'avait juste rien à voir avec ça en fait...

C'était beaucoup plus important là, j'avais pas l'droit d'me planter ! La moindre erreur et c'était foutu... !

Ma langue passa la frontière du pays voisin sans se faire arrêter par la douane et elle vint chercher sa comparse pour un ballet langoureux et sensuel. T'as vu comment j'parle trop bien.. ? La classe à Dallas ! Avec toujours cette même douceur dont je me serai cru incapable jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je frictionnais son dos et inévitablement, une de mes mains effleura ses plumes, toujours de sortie. Ce qui me donna une idée : tout à l'heure, Kagami avait eu l'air d'apprécier que je les tripote, donc, je recommençais pendant que ma langue caressait la sienne et...

« Oww ! »

Je reculais dans un sursaut, la langue légèrement endolorie. Le bout picotait et je ne mis pas longtemps à en réaliser la cause...

« D-désolé... » S'excusa platement mon chéri. « Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès... ! Mais quand tu as commencé à toucher mes ailes, ça a été comme un réflexe d'auto-défense que de te mordre ! »

« Nan c'est rien, t'en fais pas, c'est vrai que j'aurai pas du le faire sans te prévenir... »

Bon, en vrai, j'avais quand même envie de l'engueuler un peu, mais il était si mimi avec son air tout perdu et vulnérable que je décidais de prendre sur moi pour cette fois.

« Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Pas trop. Et moi, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? »

« N-non, au contraire... ça chatouille... »

Huhuhu... exactement comme je l'avais prévu. Les ailes des anges étaient vraiment que deux gros seins sensibles... et ça me plaisait énormément en terme de découverte !

« Je peux continuer à les toucher ? » Demandais-je tout de même avant.

« Oui... s'il te plaît. »

Ah bah c'était carrément lui que le voulait là ! Fort bien, je ne fis pas prier et... dès que mes doigts se perdirent à nouveau dans cette jungle douillette et chaude, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise se sentir Kagami fondre sur moi tel un oiseau de proie (littéralement), tout bec dehors pour réclamer un baiser ! Ca avait du lui plaire alors, à moins qu'il ne cherche à me faire plaisir, mais dans les deux cas, ça m'allait très bien ! Ses lèvres couvrirent avidement les miennes avec un tel entrain, que nos dents clashèrent un peu fort, mais mon gémissement d'inconfort fut immédiatement avalé par le _vortex _qui servait de bouche à mon petit-ami ! Cette fois, c'était lui qui prenait l'initiative, sans doute pour mettre en application ma leçon expresse. Ce n'était pas pour me déplaire et l'idée de servir de cobaye ne m'avait jamais parue aussi plaisante. Pour le récompenser de son audace et le rassurer sur sa méthode, je continuais à peloter – parce que OUI, c'était complètement ça... - ses ailes et tandis que nos deux langues joutaient l'une avec l'autre pour la dominance, la catastrophe eut lieu...

Celle que j'avais essayé d'éviter et de délayer par tous les moyens...

Dans son élan, mon bassin entra en contact avec le sien et Daiki Junior fit comprendre à sa façon qu'il voudrait bien participer à la fête...

Ce tapeur d'incruste impromptu cassa l'ambiance fissa et Kagami eut un mouvement de recul à son tour. Et merde... ! Pourquoi fallait-il que mes hormones en ébullition de mec de dix-sept ans viennent gâcher à cet instant magique !?

« Aom...hmm...mineee... ? »

Je le tenais contre moi, ou plutôt je le gardais prisonnier de mes bras pour ne pas qu'il prenne la fuite et je ne lâchais plus ses lèvres, pendu à elles tel Nigou sur un morceau de bœuf séché ! Oh que non, tu n'allais pas m'échapper Kagami ! Maintenant on était ensemble et je ne serai plus capable de me contenter de ma main gauche en pensant à toi ! Terminées ces conneries !

« Hmm ! »

Mais j'avais oublié une chose cruciale concernant les anges : ils sont dotés d'une force bien supérieure aux humains... si bien que Kagami me repoussa sans mal, s'arrachant à mes lèvres affamées. J'avais cru noyer le poisson, mais Kagami était un oiseau...

« Tu as mal Aomine ? Je sens... une bosse... comment tu te l'aies faite !? Tout à l'heure en jouant au basket ? Ou en tombant !? »

Son ton était clairement paniqué.

Et touché par son inquiétude, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir au bon moment pour esquiver...

… Une paire se mains qui se posa sur mon entrejambe, comme ça, à la cool.

… Essayant de faire un massage cardiaque à mon chibre.

Kagami ferma les yeux et il se contra pour faire apparaître un petit halo blanc, avant de décréter, les mains toujours pressées sur la SOURCE DU PROBLEME un magnifique : « Je ne comprends pas, mon pouvoir de guérison ne fonctionne pas sur cette blessure ! »

Merde...

Bon là, pas le choix, j'allais pas pouvoir me défiler.

Sans doute aurai-je trouvé la situation hilarante dans un tout autre contexte, au hasard, un contexte où je n'étais pas le principal concerné...

« Ca va j'te dis, j'ai pas mal... ! »

« Mais... la bosse est encore en train d'enfler pourtant ! » S'écria t-il, désespéré, les larmes aux yeux presque.

« … Nan mais c'est normal ça... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Kagami, tu sais comment sont... hmm... faits les humains quand même, pas vrai ? Les hommes, les mâles quoi, plus particulièrement ? » Fis-je en ôtant délicatement ses mains de ma b...

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Merde comment expliquer ça … ? Tu sais que nous possédons des parties génitales... ? »

« Oui, elles vous servent à évacuer vos déchets corporels ! » Sourit-il, tout fier de ses connaissances...

… Connaissances EXTREMEMENT limitées, donc.

C'était bien ma veine. Déjà qu'expliquer le principe et la pratique du baiser m'avait paru insurmontable, là, c'était encore PIRE !

« Heu ouais... mais pas seulement... T-tu vois hmm... »

« Oui ? »

« … Nos organes génitaux possèdent une autre fonction... Tu vois tout à l'heure, quand j'ai commencé à te parler du papa et de la maman humains, ben... heu... ça sert à ça aussi. »

« Je ne comprends pas... »

« En gros, quand un papa humain et une maman humaine veulent faire un bébé... »

« Le papa plante sa graine, oui, tu me l'as déjà dit, mais je ne comprends toujours pas ! Les humains sont des êtres organiques de chair et de sang, pas des plantes, alors pourquoi tu me racontes des histoire de graines !? » S'impatienta t-il.

« Ouais bah désolé de radoter ! Mais en gros, pour faire ça, le papa utilise son pénis pour ça et... » Oh _fuck_, entrer dans les détails allait vraiment être glauque ! « Non attends, je m'y prends mal, oublie ça... je vais t'expliquer autrement. En gros, si tu préfères, quand deux humains se font des bisous comme nous tout à l'heure, ils ressentent de l'excitation. Et cette excitation, cette attirance quoi, se manifeste de cette façon chez les mâles. Leur appareil génital gonfle de plaisir. »

« Mais... je ne suis pas une femelle pourtant... Les anges sont assexués. »

« Ca veut dire que vous n'êtes si fille, ni garçon, c'est ça ? »

Hmm... un peu comme un hermaphrodite alors ? Est-ce que Kagami était un _shemale_ alors !? Logiquement je me sentais intrigué par ses paroles énigmatiques. C'est vrai que jusqu'ici, je ne m'étais encore jamais posé la question réellement. Enfin, d'un point de vue « pratique » quoi ! Bon, à ma décharge, Kagami ayant l'apparence d'un mec, je m'étais logiquement imaginé qu'il possédait les bijoux de famille allant avec le reste de l'attirail !

« J'ai choisi l'apparence physique d'un mâle humain adolescent, mais ce n'est qu'un corps pour me fondre dans la masse. »

« C'est... pas à ça que tu ressembles en vrai alors ? »

« Non. Les êtres de lumière comme moi, les anges ainsi que vous les nommez, n'ont pas d'enveloppe charnelle à proprement parler. Nous ne sommes que pure énergie. »

« Energie ? » Répétais-je, hagard.

J'avais vraiment du mal à me représenter ça de manière tangible. Kagami ressemblait-il à une de boule de feu style « _kaméhaméha_ » ou à un truc du genre sous sa véritable forme ?

Pour en avoir le cœur net, car à ce stade c'était quand même important, surtout si je souhaitais emmener ma relation avec Kagami au stade supérieur justement, je posais la fameuse question :

« Donc t'as pas de kékette ? »

« Non. »

« … Ni de troutrou ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ben ouais ! Est-ce que t'as un... merde... ça va trop loin là, même pour moi... Hmm... comment formuler ça élégamment ? » Je me frottais le menton en mode « Sherlock » un instant pour trouver une phrase adéquate. « Comment tu fais pour évacuer tes déchets corporels tiens, puisque tu en parlais tout à l'heure ? »

« Les êtres de lumière n'en produisent pas. »

« Heu... mais comment c'est possible ça ? J'veux dire, tu manges comme une famille de cinq personnes pourtant ! »

« Pour faire simple, imagine notre corps comme une sorte de réacteur en fusion. Toute l'énergie contenue dans les nutriments est brûlée et transformée en carburant qui nous aide à maintenir notre apparence factice. »

Gloups.

Cette information me fit débander plus vite que mon ombre, allez savoir pourquoi...

Ou plutôt si, je le savais très bien. Parce que sans nunus, ni kikoute, je voyais mal comment moi et Kagami nous allions pouvoir étudier ensemble l'anatomie reproductive humaine...

« Ah. »

« Tu sembles... déçu. » Le remarqua t-il.

Vite, une diversion !

« Moi ? Mais nooooooon ! »

« Si, tu l'es. Ta bosse a disparu et de plus, je peux détecter quand tu mens. »

« ET TU POUVAIS PAS M'LE DIRE AVANT CA !? Foutu emplumé va ! »

« Emplumé !? » Il fronça des sourcils, vexé.

« Ecoute Kagami, je ne suis pas déçu... Simplement, je me pose encore plus de questions qu'avant maintenant. Des questions qui ne m'étaient juste pas encore venues à l'esprit jusque là, c'est tout. »

« Des questions sur quoi ? Et tu n'avais pas terminé ton explication sur la bosse ! »

« De toute évidence, je ne suis pas doué pour explicationner ça... donc le mieux, c'est que tu poses directement la question à Himuro et... NANANANAN, tout le monde, mais pas lui ! Midorima, tiens ! Je suis sûr qu'il se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer les subtilités de l'appareil reproductif humain en étalant sa science avec plein de schémas compliqués, de statistiques et tout le bazar... Quoique... mauvaise idée en fait, il risque de te soûler en donnant des détails trop techniques... Et puis surtout, je crains qu'il ne te parle d'IST... »

« Hmm ? »

« Bon, si tu tiens tellement à le savoir, tape le mot « érection » sur Gogole. »

« D'accord, mais je le ferai plus tard... on devrait rentrer là. Je sens une présence humaine à huit cent mètres de nous et elle se rapproche. »

« Wow pratique le radar à humains pour ne pas se faire pécho ! » Souris-je en le voyant remballer son matos angélique.

De toute façon, Kagami avait raison : il se faisait tard et Satsuki allait s'inquiéter. A moins que ce ne soit moi qui m'inquiète plutôt. Cela faisait en effet déjà trop longtemps que je l'avais laissée seule en compagnie de l'autre ange...

Heureusement, je la récupérai en un seul morceau et toujours aussi débordante d'énergie, comprenez par là « prompte à raconter sa vie ». J'eus droit à tous les détails, même si je n'en demandais pas tant. (même la nuance de rouge des fraises qu'elle avait mangé, dingue...) En tout cas, Kagami me gratifia d'un baiser langoureux avant de me quitter, ce qui suffit à me rassurer et à me faire oublier la rapidité avec laquelle notre première sortie en amoureux avait pris fin.

Il fut convenu qu'il m'appellerait demain pour discuter de la suite de notre relation, juste après avoir raccompagné Himuro à la gare. Ou devrai-je dire « s'être débarrassé de lui » ?

Je n'eus aucun mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là, serrant mon gros oreiller à plumes dans mes bras en m'imaginant qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Et _spoiler_ : mes rêves furent si beaux que j'en eus la trique au réveil !

* * *

Le lendemain donc, je ne bougeais pas de la journée. Comme d'habitude me direz-vous ! Et vous auriez raison. Ma mise en couple avec Kagami n'allait pas chambouler mes petites manies ! Je comptais bien rester un branleur et dans tous les sens du terme même, maintenant que je savais qu'avec Kagami, de ce point de vue là, c'était mort. Mes mains allaient être sacrément mises à contributions dans les semaines, voire même les mois à venir ! Mais bref, là, j'avais surtout pas envie de rater son appel. Alors je restais couché sur mon futon, les yeux rivés sur mon téléphone toute la journée, comme si ça allait le faire sonner plus vite...

Vers vingt heures, enfin, mon angelot se décida à interrompre mon languissement et je me jetais sur l'appareil comme si c'était un billet gagnant de tombola.

« Allô ? »

« _Salut Aomine._ »

« Alors, ça s'est bien passé, tu as pu raccompagner Himuro ? »

« _Oui, oui. Son train était à seize heures, ça fait un moment qu'il est parti déjà. Par contre, il n'était pas content du tout d'apprendre que je t'avais montré mes ailes..._ »

« Seize heures ? Mais c'était y a QUATRE HEURES ! Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu m'appelles !? » Le houspillais-je un peu avant de me raviser. « … ah ? Il a dit quoi ? »

«_ Ben... que ça n'se faisait pas quoi. C'est un geste... intime apparemment... mais moi, je ne le savais pas... _»

« A ce point-là ? Comment ça se fait que t'en ai pas entendu parler alors ? »

« _Parce que c'est ma première descente sur Terre... alors on ne m'a pas encore briefé sur tous les détails..._ » Avoua t-il, penaud.

« Oh... » J'avais un peu de peine pour lui, bizarrement. « … et donc ? C'est si intime que ça ? J'espère que tu ne vas pas être sanctionné par ma faute... »

« _Non, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste Tatsuya qui m'a dit que c'était l'équivalent pour un humain de montrer son pénis. _»

« Ah. »

Ok, celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas. Et l'analogie avec les _boobs_ se fit encore plus forte...

« Je vois. Effectivement, ce n'est pas quelque chose que font spontanément tous les mecs. Quoique... certains sont moins pudiques que d'autres à ce niveau-là, mais globalement, on le fait devant les personnes de confiance... »

« _Alors ça va. Parce que moi, j'ai confiance en toi. _» Je pus presque entendre son sourire à l'autre bout du fil lorsqu'il me révéla cela.

Comment ne pas craquer, franchement ?

…

… J'allais avoir besoin d'une bonne branlette après cet appel, je crois...

« Moi aussi j'ai confiance en toi Kagami. Parce que je t'aime... »

« _Je t'aime également Aomine._ »

« Alors on s'en fout du reste dans ce cas ! Tu aurais du m'appeler avant tu sais... tu m'as manqué... j'avais envie d'entendre ta voix... »

Inconsciemment, ma main serpenta jusqu'à l'intérieur de mon caleçon...

« _Pourquoi ? _»

« Parce que tu... tu as un très joli timbre de voix, je trouve... »

«_ Merci. Toi aussi. Pardon de ne pas avoir pu appeler avant... mais j'étais... occupé._ »

« Avec ton protégé ? » Devinais-je. « Qui c'est d'ailleurs ? Je le connais ? Enfin... si t'as l'droit d'me l'dire bien-sûr... »

« _C'est Kuroko. _»

Han ouais ! Ca faisait tellement sens que je m'en voulais de ne pas y avoir pensé avant !

« Logique. C'est pour ça que tu vas à_ Seirin _et qu'il est le premier que tu aies rencontré. »

«_ Oui. Ma mission est de le protéger. _»

« Ca, je l'avais compris. Et de quoi, si c'est pas indiscret ? »

« _De vous._ »

Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine.

Et ma main serra également ma bite par réflexe.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me fit le plus mal, mais en tout cas, cette réponse me blessa.

« C'est vrai qu'on a pas été d'excellents amis pour lui dernièrement... »

« _Il avait de la rancune contre vous et moi, j'ai été envoyé pour l'aider dans sa quête de vengeance._ »

« C'est... plutôt inattendu... « _Vengeance _» et « _ange_ » ne vont pas tellement ensemble normalement... »

« _Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Disons juste que je suis devenu son bras armé pour vous forcer à rentrer dans le droits chemin. C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait, pas vous faire du mal. Pour que tout redevienne comme avant entre vous. _»

« Oh, d'accord. Dit comme ça, je comprends mieux... En tout cas, vous avez réussi. Ca veut dire que... » Je m'interrompis un instant, reprenant mon souffle à cette idée dérangeante. « … tu vas bientôt devoir repartir ? »

« _Sans doute, mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Il faut que j'en discute avec mon superviseur, Alex, il n'y a qu'elle qui peut décréter que ma mission ici est officiellement terminée. Ca et puis aussi qu'on m'affecte un nouveau protégé. _»

« Et ce protégé... il peut se trouver n'importe où, j'imagine, pas nécessairement au Japon ? »

« _Oui. _»

… Merde...

Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre alors. Kagami était encore parmi nous pour une durée indéterminée, telle une épée de Damoclès suspendue au dessus de nos cœurs... J'avais vraiment été naïf de ne pas me poser la question plus tôt et surtout d'avoir osé penser que sa présence à nos côtés serait éternelle...

« Et Himuro ? Il est là pour quoi lui ? Il va bientôt rentrer au _Paradis_ lui aussi ? »

Ce serait cool en tout cas ! Bon débarras !

«_ Tatsuya doit protéger Murasakibara. _»

« Ah bon ? » Mouais, ça avait du sens quelque part, sinon Tatsuya ne serait pas à Akita... « Et de quoi au juste ? Ca m'étonnerait que Mura voulait qu'on fasse la paix ou un truc comme ça. »

« _Non lui, c'est totalement différent. Tatsuta a été envoyé auprès de lui pour le préserver de ses... excès, on va dire. Pour lui éviter de mourir jeune d'un diabète fulgurant_. »

« Là, je comprends mieux ouais ! Ca, ça m'parle ! » Ris-je légèrement.

Vu le niveau de son addiction pour le sucre, pas étonnant qu'il faille carrément faire intervenir des forces divines pour l'en détourner ! Je souhaitais bon courage à Himuro en tout cas ! Mais ça signifiait qu'il en avoir encore pour un moment à être là du coup...

J'le plaindrai presque !

« N'empêche, il en a de la chance. Moi aussi, j'aurai bien voulu avoir un ange gardien... »

«_ Ben à vrai dire, j'ai failli être le tien si tu veux tout savoir. _»

QUOI !?

« Sérieux ? Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi ça n's'est pas fait au final ? »

« _A cause de ta dépression..._ »

« Dép... !? J'étais pas en dépression ! » Me défendis-je, le coupant.

Enfin, c'était sans compter le redoutable détecteur de mensonges angélique...

« _Mais... au final, on m'a attribué Kuroko, parce que c'était la volonté de Père. D'après lui, si je sauvais l'âme de Kuroko, alors cela occasionnerait une réaction en chaîne, sauvant toutes les vôtres par la même occasion. _»

« Je vois c'est l'effet domino quoi... »

« _Hein ? Quel rapport avec jouer aux dominos ? _»

« Nan mais cherche pas... »

« _Mouais... Bref, toujours est-il que ça s'est passé comme ça en tout cas._ »

Et sans transition...

« _Au fait ! J'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit j'ai tapé « ERECTION » dans le moteur de recherche de mon navigateur, sauf que Kuroko l'a vu pendant qu'on promenait Nigou tout à l'heure. _»

« Oh putain nan ! Dis-moi que... que t'as trouvé une bonne excuse pour le feinter ! »

« _Le feinter ? Non, je lui ai dit la vérité. Les anges ne peuvent pas mentir, c'est péché. Et tu ne devrais pas le faire non plus _! »

Et merde... je m'en doutais ! Manquait plus qu'ça ! Je craignais d'avance ce que Kuroko avait pu lui raconter...

« Et donc heu... qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« _Il était étonné en voyant cela, mais ensuite je lui ai expliqué et n'a plus eu l'air surpris du tout. _»

Ca, c'était à prévoir... Ma réputation de pervers (infondée) me précédait encore...

« Je vois... »

« _Mais c'était quand même difficile à comprendre pour moi, alors Kuroko m'a tout bien expliqué cette fois ! Heureusement, parce que je n'aurai jamais rien capté par moi-même ! _»

Ah. Je voyais mal ce qui pouvait être aussi COMPLEXE à appréhender dans le fait qu'un zgeg se dresse pour aller faire des bisous collants mais bon...

« Ben... c'est parfait alors, mais juste par curiosité, il t'a raconté quoi... ? »

«_ Hmm... que c'était de cette façon que la faune terrienne se reproduisait..._ »

Faune terrienne ? Carrément ? Hey bah... Tetsu employait les grands mots...

«_ Et puis, il a ajouté que dans le cas des humains, c'était souvent dans un but purement lubrique... D'ailleurs, sais-tu que la luxure est un péché, Aomine ? C'est très grave, je ne plaisante pas, tu pourrais aller en Enfer pour ça !_ »

J'étais à deux doigts de formuler une objection, mais les paroles qui suivirent m'obligèrent à me raviser...

« …_ Et moi, je ne veux pas. Parce que si tu ne vas pas au Paradis, alors on sera séparés.._. »

Zut, j'avais pas pensé à tout ça... Bon, j'allais peut-être devoir commencer à arrêter de jurer autant que je le faisais... et aussi... arrêter de me branler ? Argh ! Ca allait être super chaud ça par contre ! Et puis, c'était sans doute pas une bonne idée de dire maintenant que je croyais pas à ces conn... heu « bêtises » d'enfer et de paradis... Quoique Kagami était la preuve vivante que quelque chose existait bel et bien...

« Raaah mais non, sois pas triste enfin ! J'laisserai personne nous séparer et surtout pas si cette personne, c'est potentiellement moi ! Promis, j'ferai des efforts... j'arrêt... heu... je réduirai mes séances de tirage de nouille à une fois par semaine, ça te va ? »

Pas de réponse, je soupirai.

« Nan mais tu comprends pas ! C'est crucial d'un point de vue psychologique et physiologique aussi ! Nous, les hommes, nous avons des besoins ! C'est Dieu qui nous a créés comme ça, d'abord ! Donc, ne pas faire ce pour quoi nous avons été créés, ne serait-ce pas aller contre sa volonté quelque part ? »

AH ! ET PAN DANS LES DENTS ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça maintenant hein, Môssieur Pureté !?

« _C'est un argument recevable_. » Abdiqua Kagami.

YESSSS ! Victoire pour Daiki !

… Mais le Daiki il ne comptait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin... pas avant d'avoir remporté la guerre. Une bataille, c'était bien, mais ça ne suffisait pas au conquérant. Surtout quand il était question de Daiki Junior... qui était pris en otage par le camp adverse. Galvanisé par ce succès, je poussais ma chance un peu trop loin...

…

« … D'ailleurs, ce serait pas mal que tu m'aides à satisfaire mes besoins vitaux. C'est vrai quoi, t'es un ange après tout, t'es sensé avoir un effet bénéfique sur les humains non ? Donc, si tu tiens vraiment à ce que mon âme au Paradis avec toi un jour, va falloir mettre la main à la pâte mon p'tit gars ! »

« _… Je crois que ce que tu me demandes dépasse largement le cadre de ma mission... _»

« Mais non allons ! Réfléchis ! Tu auras sûrement droit à une promotion si tu me fais du bien... heu je veux dire, si tu fais le bien autour de toi ! Et donc, ça m'concerne aussi ! Y a pas d'raison que j'en sois exclu ! »

Oui, vous avez bien lu. J'étais officiellement en train de manipuler Kagami pour l'inciter à devenir mon partenaire de tripotage. Oui, j'étais diabolique. Et ouais, j'irai sûrement en enfer pour ça, du moins, au Purgatoire, mais vous savez quoi ? Ca en valait tellement la peine !

Pas certain cependant que ma requête soit acceptée en l'état, je décidai de sonner le glas (gong) de la victoire finale avec un dernier argument bien placé :

« Allez steuplé Taiga... Tu vas bien faire ça pour moi, pas vrai ? C'est ce que font tous les couples sur Terre... c'est une façon de se prouver leur amour, comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué hier et tu as bien dit que tu m'aimais, non ? »

Bordel, s'il résistait à ça, là, ce serait moi qui m'avouerai vaincu !

J'allais le pervertir mon angelot ! Bon, certes, les options restaient limitées avec lui, vu qu'il n'avait pas tout l'équipement nécessaire, mais il restait tout de même quelques trucs sympas à faire ensemble, j'en étais convaincu ! Et je devais donc me montrer d'autant plus convaincant ! Et franchement, je me sentais un peu dans la peau d'un commercial essayant de vendre un frigo à un Esquimau... mais sur un malentendu, ça pouvait marcher... surtout en misant tout sur la corde sensible de Kagami.

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? Ma proposition est plutôt honnête ! »

«_ C'est d'accord mais... à c-condition qu'on ne se précipite pas ! Je veux qu'on prenne notre temps, comme un couple normal comme tu dis !_ »

YESSS ! J'étais prêt à sauter de joie, mais j'évitais, parce que le plafond était bas chez moi et je ne tenais pas à ce que ma tête aille traverse la matière pour aller dire bonsoir aux voisins du dessus.

« Ok tout c'que tu voudras ! T'es vraiment un ange en tout cas ! » Tentais-je un trait d'humour.

Raté. Mais bon, en même temps, à quoi m'attendais-je de la part d'un mec qui confondait « _bosse _» et « _érection_ » ?

« _Heu... Aomine ? Je SUIS un ange hein. Genre, vraiment, tu sais ? _» =_=

« Oui, mais c'était une expression, enfin cherche pas. J'suis trop content là ! Du coup, on s'voit quand ? On pourrait se faire un ciné, ou aller manger dehors, comme tu préfères ! »

J'essaie au moins de me montrer conciliant. C'est la moindre des choses vu ce que Tai vient de consentir à m'accorder. Mais je tiens tout de même à lui faire part d'une petite précision :

« Et puis tu sais... si jamais ça ne te plaît pas, je n'insisterai pas et on arrêtera. Tu n'auras qu'à me le dire. » Sauf qu'en lui proposant cela, je ne réalisais pas que les anges n'avaient pas réellement de volonté propre. Enfin, sauf mon Taiga ! Il avait son petit caractère hein ! De même que son insupportable _brother_, qui tentait déjà de me mettre des bâtons dans les poux...

« _D'accord, je le ferai._ » Promit-il docilement, sans réellement comprendre j'parie.

« Faut surtout pas hésiter hein ! Parce que ça n'a d'intérêt que si toi aussi tu prends ton pied ! »

« _Daiki, je n'suis pas contorsionniste. Ca va être difficile pour moi d'attraper ma cheville. _»

« Nan mais ça aussi c'était une expression. Enfin bref, c'est pas grave, je voulais juste que tu saches que dans cette histoire, ton plaisir est tout aussi important que le mien quoi. Donc, si tu as mal ou que tu n'aimes pas, il faudra m'en informer surtout. On aura peut-être de petits ajustements à faire pour que ça fonctionne et... »

* * *

… Nom d'un bordel à cul que je m'étais trompé en disant cela !

Taiga avait été parfait (comme d'habitude ! ) dès le départ...

En effet, la semaine suivante, (on n'avait pas pu se capter avant à cause de nos entraînements respectifs) je vins chez lui sur son invitation. On ne fit rien de spécial. Il avait le câble. Alors on avait mis la télé en bruit de fond, mais sans vraiment regarder. Tai m'avait préparé du _pop corn_ maison. Ouais, je sais, c'est trop cool d'avoir un mec qui sait cuisiner. Au départ, mon ange avait insisté pour que j'amène Satsuki avec moi. J'dois vous avouer que j'l'avais un peu mal pris, comme s'il craignait de se retrouver seul à seul avec moi. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, mon chéri n'avait agi que par politesse. Il voulait se faire bien voir de ma meilleure amie et obtenir mon approbation, ça semblait hyper important pour lui. Moi par contre, je doutais d'être prêt à faire de même avec son conna... heu son CHARMANT _bro _s'il me le demandais !

Heureusement pour moi, Satsuki m'avait dit qu'elle était occupée de son côté et même si c'était un peu chelou la connaissant qu'elle ne soit pas chez elle un vendredi soir, je n'avais pas insisté. Parce que, quelque part, son absence m'arrangeait bien. J'allais pouvoir mettre mon plan à exécution.

**OPERATION PERVERSION DE LA PURETE !**

Et franchement, je ne fus pas déçu DU TOUT ! Au commencement, j'étais un peu timide. Taiga était occupé. Il s'affairait dans la cuisine, il faisait la vaisselle, il rangeait, il comptait ses boîtes d'épices. J'avais même eu peur encore une fois qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un prétexte pour éviter de se rapprocher de moi, mais lorsqu'il avait carrément commencé à passer l'aspirateur vers dix heures du soir, là, je lui avais mis un stop direct ! J'veux bien être gentil, mais faut pas déconner non plus ! On avait some serious business à mener lui et moi alors je lui avais chopé le poignet et tiré vers moi. Il avait beau être hyper musculeux (miam !) en réalité, il était tout léger. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'était bizarre, comme s'il était constitué d'air en fait. Ca expliquait sûrement pourquoi il était capable de sauter si haut. Enfin bref, il avait atterri sur mes genoux, bien visé Dai et je lui avais exactement dit ces mots « maintenant, tu ne bouges plus, interdiction de te lever sans que je ne t'y ai autorisé ! »

On était resté comme ça à mater la téloche (je ne sais même plus quoi exactement, un vieux film de _kung fu_ avec un sosie au rabais de Bruce Lee...) pendant un moment. C'était vraiment trop bien de sentir le poids rassurant de Taiga sur mes cuisses. Il était toujours aussi chaud en plus, une vraie couverture en polaire ! Dire que j'avais cogité toute la journée, dès que j'avais reçu son invitation en fait, sur comment le faire asseoir à côté de moi pour établir le contact discrètement. Si on était allé au ciné, j'aurai choisi un film d'horreur et j'aurai fait semblant de bâiller comme tous ces types _loosers_ qui regardent trop de séries pour ado à l'eau de rose, puis, j'en aurai profité pour discrètement passer mon bras autour de son épaule. Ou alors, j'aurai peut-être innové en faisant semblant d'avoir peur, sursautant d'effroi et hop vas-y que je te pose la main sur la tienne, pour me sentir réconforté.

Connaissant Tai, il n'y aurait vu que du feu.

Mais là, au gré de mes zappings, une idée bien plus saugrenue m'était venue...

Ok, le film bien qu'un peu kitch avait été sympa à regarder pour bien commencer la soirée, mais maintenant que la fusée était lancée, elle voulait surtout se mettre en orBITE si vous voyez ce que j'veux dire ! Doucement, ma main libre se posa sur la cuisse de mon ange et la caressait gentiment, me mettant à piquer des baisers dans son cou. J'adorai l'odeur qu'il y avait là, au creux de sa nuque. Ca sentait le propre, le coton, je ne sais pas comment expliquer... à tel point que je me permis de lécher sa peau, trop curieux de savoir quel goût elle avait.

A ma plus grande surprise, elle n'en avait aucun.

Mais c'était normal, en vérité. Les anges ne transpiraient sans doute pas. Donc pas de goût un peu salé. Quelque part, c'était presque dommage, mais bon, ça ne me dérangeait pas tant que cela au final. C'était simplement différent.

Différent, ouais, mais c'était Tai. Donc moi, ça me suffisait.

Pendant le film, il m'avait raconté sa semaine et on avait fini par parler basket. Deux vrais junkies. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un ange puisse kiffer un sport terrestre à ce point. Mais mon Tai était exceptionnel et du coup, je l'aimais encore plus ! Il était si passionné lorsqu'il parlait stratégies et performances, s'extasiant sur mes capacités en particulier, moi, simple humain, mais simple humain parvenant à rivaliser avec lui sans mal. Et même s'il n'était pas MON ange gardien à moi, j'étais quand même reconnaissant envers les forces du destin de l'avoir mis sur mon chemin. Et puis, s'il avait réellement été mon ange gardien, peut-être n'aurai-je pas pu le tripoter comme je le faisais actuellement, j'en sais rien, je supPUTE...

Lentement, ma main remonta le long de sa hanche et vient se nicher son son t-shirt, griffant doucement ses abdominaux, qui se contractèrent de surprise. Si fermes, si bien dessinés, j'aurai pu les compter facilement rien qu'en les touchant tant ils étaient bien séparés et visibles même à l'oeil nu. Je les traçais avec tendresse, adorant les sentir durcir sous mes doigts. Je n'aurai jamais cru ça, honnêtement. Être attiré par un mec. Kiffer un corps masculin, semblable au mien. Tai était super viril, mais il lui manquait pourtant un élément essentiel et finalement, c'était peut-être justement grâce à son absence de chibre que je balisais pas.

C'est que... même si je m'étais préparé psychologiquement au moment où j'avais accepté mes sentiments pour lui, sans savoir que c'était un ange, à ce qu'il ait une queue aussi grosse que mon avant bras, je pense que j'avais un peu moins fait le malin si je m'étais retrouvé nez à bite avec elle ! Ouais nan, parce que forcément, dans ma tête, Kagami était doté d'un braquemart à faire pâlir ce bon vieux Rocco... je sais pas, ça me semblait logique vu son gabarit et tant qu'à m'imaginer branler à un autre gars, autant me le représenter avec un anaconda entre les jambes. Bizarrement, ça m'aidait à mieux accepter le truc. Et cette idée me faisait bander aussi, quand je me paluchais en pensant à Taiga tard le soir...

Sauf que bon, au final, pas le moindre baobab planté dans son caleçon et même si c'était un peu dommage, franchement, je ne sais pas, mais ça ne me gênait pas tant que ça. J'aurai sans doute moins fait le malin si j'avais du me mettre à sucer sa banane de _Donkey Kong_... Ah ça pour parler et faire le pitre, j'ai de la gueule, mais en général, j'assume pas derrière.

Or maintenant, c'était un point d'interrogation dont je n'avais plus à me préoccuper, même si je me demandais encore comment ça pouvait être là, en bas. Etait-ce tout lisse ? Y avait-il quand même un p'tit truc pour combler le vide ? Il serait toujours temps de le découvrir. Et j'y étais bien décidé ce soir même !

Mais pour le moment, je le chauffais un peu et par jeu, je passais la tête sous son T-shirt, embrassant son dos.

« Dai, arrête de faire ça ! Tu vas élargir mes fringues ! » Me réprimanda t-il.

Mais le cœur n'y était pas et de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

Surtout pas quand je le sentis réagir et qu'enfin, je parvins à lui arracher un timide gémissement de plaisir... Car comme je me l'étais représenté, son point faible se situait là. Précisément là où ses ailes étaient censées se trouver. Truc marrant : il avait quand même des tétons. Sûrement pour mieux se fondre dans la masse et ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais bien décidé à voir s'ils étaient fonctionnels, la main qui se trouvait jusque là sur son estomac tout chaud serpentait jusqu'à son torse bombé et vint rouler un mamelon tout coquin sous sa paume, dans l'espoir de le faire bourgeonner.

Il frémit sous le contact, cherchant pourtant à le fuir légèrement, mais je le rassurais en lâchant la télécommande un instant pour venir frictionner son bras. Mes lèvres ne cessaient de fureter dans son dos et parfois, ma langue traçait des cœurs à l'emplacement de ses ailes. J'aurai aimé qu'il les sorte maintenant, mais je me les serai prises dans la gueule avec notre position actuelle, donc ce n'était pas franchement la meilleure idée du monde. N'empêche, heureusement que je n'étais pas allergique aux plumes ! Non mais imaginez le carnage si ça avait été l'cas ! Adieu mes gros nichons du Ciel ! Ca aurait gâché mon rêve... mais bon, on aurait trouvé une autre solution avec Taiga. Le sentant encore une fois réceptif à mes caresses, la timide pointe se dressant sous ma paume, je compris qu'il fallait que je passe à la vitesse supérieure sans attendre...

« Aomine... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je me sens bizarre... »

« Et bien... on dirait finalement que votre créateur ne vous a pas dénués de sensations.»

Et ça par contre, ça m'plaisait bien, merci _Padre _!

Je retirai ma tête de sa cachette et je lui faisais délicatement se tourner vers moi. Avec tendresse, je le fixais pour le rassurer et une fois que mon regard eut capté le sien, mes lèvres captèrent les siennes. Le baiser était doux... nos lèvres s'effleuraient juste, se brossaient les unes contre les autres. J'espérai ne pas les avoir trop sèches... car celles de Taiga étaient si lisses et soyeuses, elles. Sans imperfection, sans reliefs inégaux. Encore une fois, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, ni le dégoûter. Ok, c'était à des fins principalement égoïstes, mais pas que.

Je tenais réellement à lui aussi.

Rapidement, ma langue vint danser avec la sienne, tandis qu'une de mes mains maintenait son visage pour l'empêcher de fuir. Tout ça commençait à bien m'exciter, fallait bien l'admettre et Tai ne manqua pas de le sentir, gigotant sûrement d'inconfort pour éviter d'écraser ce qu'il sentait sous ses coussins fessiers.

Ahhh son cul..

Je l'avais presque oublié, tiens. Faut dire que ses ailes lui avaient volé la vedette. Pourtant, au départ, c'était surtout lui qui m'avait séduit et j'peux vous assurer que j'avais passé des heures à le mater au basket... Jouer au basket avec Tai était toujours un plaisir en soi, mais chaque partie était également agrémentée de bonus et autres petites joies du quotidien, aussi simples que de le voir enlever son T-shirt, lorsqu'il avait trop chaud ou encore la façon dont ses hanches se balançaient inconsciemment pendant qu'il courait. C'était un mouvement réellement hypnotique, vous savez ! J'en avais loupé des paniers à cause de ça, trop concentré à mater son boule comme un gros dalleux en manque. Et nan, j'me cherche pas d'excuse, on sait vous et moi que j'suis l'meilleur et qu'j'ai donc pas b'soin d'ça.

Enfin bref, j'avais besoin de plus maintenant que j'étais à l'étroit dans mon pantalon.

Et ça, Tai l'avait bien compris, mais il devait se sentir impuissant et dépassé, ne sachant que faire, je lus en effet de la panique dans son regard, cependant, j'y voyais une envie de bien faire également.

« On devrait aller dans ta chambre... parce que si ça continue j'vais finir par zapper sur la chaîne porno... »

Remarque, ça ferait un documentaire instructif pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté, je préférais être le professeur en charge de cette partie là...

« … et j'ai pas non plus envie de cradinguer ton canap'... »

Cet argument le fit bien plus réagir que l'autre et il se redressa subitement, prêt à décamper, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Trop miiiiiiiiiiignon. Comme un petit écureuil qui ne se souviens plus où il a planqué ses noisettes. Ouep, même son obsession pour l'hygiène que je trouvais adorable, c'est vous dire si j'étais vraiment atteint...

Il décampa en direction de sa chambre et je pris quelques secondes pour faire rapidement le point et éteindre la télé, bah ouais, quand même, l'électricité ça coûte cher et c'est pas moi qui paie.

Bon... fallait que je convienne d'un plan pour soulager mon érection ET pour rester correct envers Taiga dans le même temps.

Pas facile de trouver un compromis...

Moi dans ma tête, je m'imaginais déjà plein de trucs SALES.

Mais les options étaient considérables réduites par son absence de trou de balle ET de kikoute.

Pas sympa, son Daron de Cieux aurait au moins pu lui filer l'un des deux pour faire mumuse.

Bon... il restait sa bouche, au pire. Mais comme zone érogène, on avait connu mieux quoi et dans l'histoire, c'était plutôt moi qui risquais de kiffer. Sauf s'il mordait dans mon chorizo par accident. Quoique... Ouais, nan, trop risqué. Même en lui expliquant rapidement le principe de la pipe, son seulement pour lui, ce ne serait pas terrible, mais en plus, si c'était pour qu'il me castre à cause de sa gourmandise, c'était pas la peine. Ptêtre plus tard, j'sais pas, à tenter.

Mais à moins que les anges ne carburent au sperme aussi, je doutais que ce soit une bonne idée. Ouais, je sais, j'suis sûr que vous me trouvez dégueulasse là ! Mais vous êtes marrants vous aussi, j'ai pas envie de risquer la vie de Daiki Junior ! J'en ai qu'un moi !

Cependant, Kagami était doté d'un organe supplémentaire et apparemment, il se révélait sensible à ce niveau... c'était donc ma chance ! Il fallait que je la saisisse ! J'aurai droit qu'à un seul essai, donc de toute façon, je devais ABSOLUMENT réussir du premier coup à lui faire aimer la bite ! Grosse pression !

… Pourtant, s'il s'avérait que Kagami n'aime pas le sexe au final, je ne l'y forcerai pas. J'crois même pas que je retenterai pour le faire changer d'avis ou quoi. Non, l'essentiel, c'était qu'on passe du temps ensemble. Ce temps précieux, qui nous était compté...

Ah putain, je l'aimais trop mon emplumééééé !

Et d'un bond, je le rejoignis, il devais commencer à se demander ce que je branlais heu... nan, mauvaise expression...

Quelle ne fut d'ailleurs pas ma surprise en entrant dans la chambre, de le découvrir, à genou sur son futon, cuisses serrées et … NU, les ailes sorties ?

Ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher, lorsque je découvris les petites rougeurs sur ses joues toutes kikountes. Il avait tamisé la lumière et wow, c'était la première fois que je venais dans sa chambre et elle ressemblait énormément à la mienne avec ses posters de basket collés au mur. Bon, sauf qu'elle puait vachement moins la queue et les chaussettes sales, bien entendu.

« Kagami... ? Hmm... je veux dire... Taiga... ? »

« O-oui... ? »

« Pourquoi t'es à poil ? »

« Nan, je suis à plumes. »

…

Wokéééé, bah c'était pas gagné c't'affaire !

« Heu ouais non, encore une fois cherche pas. Va vraiment falloir que je prenne du temps pour te briefer sur les expressions humaines... mais d'abord, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu as enlevé tes vêtements ? »

« J'avais chaud... »

« Je croyais que vous aviez toujours chaud, vous les anges. Vous un peu les chaudass... heu les chaudières du Paradis... »

« Kuroko m'a expliqué que quand le mâle humain a une érection, la femelle humaine se met nue pour qu'il la pénètre. »

...

CASH QUOI !

Mais putain Tetsuuuuu ! T'oublies que Kagami n'a rien pour que je puisse le pénétrer, merde !

« Heu oui mais... t'es pas une femelle toi. » OUF sauvé, j'avais réussi à le dire sans le « vexer ».

« Je sais...alors comment on va faire ? J'ai envie de te toucher Daiki... et que tu me touches aussi. »

« Et ben on peut faire ça, c'est bien suffisant. »

Il ne semblait pourtant pas convaincu et je détestais voir son beau visage tout triste... Je devinais sans mal qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas être « normalement » constitué et impropre à la pratique de la reproduction sexuée. Il fallait donc que je le rassure et que je lui fasse comprendre qu'on pouvait quand même faire plein d'autres trucs fun !

… si seulement j'avais une idée de quoi...

Ce qui n'était pas le cas...

Mais au final, ça me suffisait de le voir nu, offert à moi. Ouais, je réalisais que j'avais pas besoin de plus alors avec prudence, je m'approchais de lui et je me mis à son niveau, à genou face à lui et soudainement, je l'enlaçais, l'attirant dans mes bras comme pour le protéger.

« Je t'aime... juste être avec toi comme ça, ça me rend heureux... tu comprends ça ? »

« Mais tu avais dit que... »

« Je sais, je sais... shh... mais oublie ça... »

Bordel, j'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'étais en train de dire. Le petit démon dans ma tête était en train de pester, tandis que l'ange saluait ma sollicitude. Mais c'était vrai, je ne voulais pas être à l'origine d'une source d'angoisse pour Kagami. Je ne souhaitais surtout pas qu'il s'imagine être « inadéquat » ou pas apte à me satisfaire, parce que c'était totalement faux !

« Ecoute... j'ai compris que ce ne sera jamais comme avec un humain, mais je l'ai accepté depuis bien longtemps. Inconsciemment peut-être... Ca ne m'intéresse pas, moi c'est avec toi que je veux être et peu importe le reste. C'est ça qui me rend heureux. »

Je me redressai un peu pour embrasser son visage, couvrant ses paupières et ses joues d'une pluie de baisers mouillés. Mon cœur s'enflammait, il battait si fort quand Kagami était près de moi... et je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre. Je comprenais ses inquiétudes, sa peur de mal faire et surtout son angoisse de la lassitude que je pourrai exprimer envers lui. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il m'était impossible de me lasser de mon sauveur. Je n'aurai jamais assez de Kagami. Rien que d'être à ses côtés m'emplissait de bonheur. Même si on se bouffait le nez parfois, mais c'était normal, on apprenait à se connaître et force était de constater que ça allait quand même beaucoup mieux depuis qu'on était un couple.

Je n'avais même pas l'impression de prendre sur moi, j'avais naturellement envie de bien m'entendre avec lui et ce n'était pas si difficile. En fait, je réalisais que mon agressivité envers lui auparavant était due au déni de mes sentiments et avant tout à mon désir de me faire remarquer par lui... Parce que Kagami était gentil avec tous ceux qu'il croisait et moi, sale petit con, je voulais être spécial à ses yeux. Etre le seul à me disputer avec lui. Etre à part. Posséder quelque chose qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et à moi. Tous les autres Miracles étaient en capacité d'être ses rivaux, mais moi, je voulais me démarquer à tout prix en instaurant une relation unique entre nous, un sentiment d'amour-haine, d'exaspération. C'était exister à ses yeux et sortir de la masse...

Mais j'avais compris à quel point j'avais eu tort d'agir ainsi, quand il m'avait retourné sans hésiter mes sentiments au Maji Burger il y a une semaine. Jamais les autres n'avaient été une menace et malgré mon attitude de raclure envers lui, Kagami n'avait pas été dupe de mes réelles intentions. Il avait sans doute compris bien avant moi que le fait que je lui file mes baskets favorites était un geste d'amour dissimulé. Les anges ne sont qu'amour, après tout... Normal qu'ils en maîtrisent les codes mieux que nous, pauvres humains maudits.

« Je t'aime aussi Daiki... et je suis heureux avec toi... » Me susurra t-il en m'étreignant à son tour.

Mais alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'on se fasse un petit câlin de bonne nuit avant de se coucher ensemble dans son futon (puisqu'il avait été convenu que je dorme chez lui.), il me fit brusquement basculer en arrière. Je m'écroulais dans le matelas et je le vis me surplomber. Je n'osais plus bouger, subjugué. Je ne l'avais jamais trouvé aussi beau. Peut-être à cause du moment, peut-être à cause de ses ailes ou encore de l'éclairage intimiste... mais je réalisais véritablement sa nature de créature fantastique.

Bien qu'il manquait encore **UNE** chose à mon goût pour rendre sa panoplie complète (spoiler : son auréole), mais je pouvais laisser ça à plus tard...

« Taiga ? » Interrogeais-je d'une voix douce.

« Je vais te donner un orgasme Dai. » Déclara t-il, sûr de lui.

AH OUAIS ? COMME CA, CARREMENT, TRANQUILLOU BILLOU !

Ebahi, je clignais des yeux.

…

Eh mais attends une minute, comment se faisait-il que mon ange de pureté et d'innocence connaisse ce vilain mot !?

« J'espère que c'est pas Tetsu qui t'a appris ça aussi ! »

Pour tout réponse il attrapa mon visage entre ses deux grandes mains et il m'embrassa avec faim. Et puisqu'on avait abordé le sujet de la pénétration tout à l'heure, j'peux vous dire que sa langue était bien en train pénétrer ma bouche ! Je gémissais de plaisir, mon érection alors un peu retombée, se faisant plus vigoureuse que jamais. Je caressais la base se des ailes, faisant un mouvement de va et vient instinctif sur l'os extérieur qui en constituait la structure. Mon ange semblait interpréter cela à sa façon, puisque ce fut pour lui comme le coup de sifflet qui lui indiqua de se cambrer, pour venir coller ses fesses contre la bosse pointant sous mon caleçon. Un véritable piquet de tente ! Et Kagami semblait bien décidé à monter le chapiteau...

Doucement d'abord, il se frotta contre ma hampe et je grognais d'inconfort, alors il se stoppa net, interprétant mes plaintes comme quelque chose de négatif. Mais il n'y était pas. Pas du tout, même.

« Attends bébé... »

« Bébé ? »

« C'est un surnom affectueux. » Me justifiais-je.

« Je trouve ça glauque... un « bébé » n'a rien à faire dans un contexte sexuel... »

Largué par nos drôles de coutumes hein Taiga ? Rassure-toi, j'avais d'autres sobriquets dans ma besace...

« Tu préfères « mon ange » alors ? »

« Largement. »

« Parfait dans ce cas ! Ce point de détail étant à présent réglé, aurais-tu la diligence de bien vouloir libérer ma bite ? »

Ne pas y aller par quatre chemins, c'était la clé.

« Elle en retenue en otage ? »

« Ouais, par mon caleçon et mon jean. Et crois-moi, c'est pas super agréable. »

Il haussa un sourcil, signe qu'une fois de plus, il ne comprenait pas mon délire, mais pourtant il obéit docilement. Brave angelot ! Pour pour ce faire, il me tourna le dos, m'offrant sa voluptueuse croupe. Deux jolies joues bien rondes et pleines. Fermes... que je me mis à malaxer sans vergogne. Kagami tourna à nouveau la tête vers moi, paraissant s'interroger sur ce que je foutais.

Mais en guise de réponse, j'écartais les deux monts Désir, avec le maigre espoir que...

« Hé ! »

… Rien. Pas le moindre orifice, pas la moindre porte d'entrée ou de sortie. Nulle part où se glisser pour unir nos deux corps. Mais je n'étais pas déçu pour autant... Au contraire, ma curiosité prit le pas sur mes autres émotions et sans même demander la permission, mon indexe dérapa entre les deux lunes, tandis que mon autre main les écartait. Mon doigt se balada dans le ravin qui se trouvait dissimulé entre elles, traçant la surface lisse et douce, ressemblant un peu à un cours d'eau asséché, qui aurait creusé la peau de Kagami. Et cela me donna une idée...

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau ici, ni même de puits, que le lit de cette ancienne rivière n'était plus exploitable.

« Tu veux bien te retourner vers moi Taiga ? » Demandais-je d'une voix particulièrement douce pour m'assurer qu'il ne refuse pas ma requête.

Il soupira, sans doute un peu énervé que je fasse tant de mystères, mais une fois mon sexe libéré, il s'exécuta sans broncher. Un véritable ange de miséricorde, rien que pour moi !

Je happais ses lèvres pour un baiser destiné à le distraire et sans crier gare, j'écartais à nouveau _Tweedle Dee_ et _Tweedle Dum_ et cette fois, je calais mon sexe entre la chair douce et dodue. Ok, Kagami ne pouvait pas être pénétré et alors ? Je pouvais me frotter à lui ça me suffisait. La friction m'apporterait du plaisir et cela ne manqua d'ailleurs pas d'arriver. Je l'incitais à bouger doucement et je soulevais les hanches en rythme. Daiki Junior se sentait parfaitement bien, niché entre ces deux gros coussins moelleux et ça, Kagami l'intégra facilement, puisqu'il trouva la bonne cadence en quelques tentatives. Pour que la saucisse de Francfort coincée entre ses deux _strudels_ puisse coulisser aisément, il prit l'initiative de les serrer de façon à ce qu'elle soit bien maintenue et ne puisse pas glisser hors de son sillon interfessier. Ahhh bordel... c'était délicieux ! Heureusement, la pression n'était pas trop forte, il avait sans doute réalisé qu'il pourrait me broyer le chibre, tel Vandamme avec une pauvre cacahuète !

« Aaaah ouais... t'arrête pas putain ! »

« N-ne dis pas de grossièreté ! » Marmonna t-il contre mes lèvres.

Puis, il m'embrassa à nouveau, sans doute dans l'espoir de me museler en avalant chaque insanité qui tenterait de s'échapper de ma bouche.

Mes mains avaient quitté ses deux glorieuses rondeurs, les laissant se refermer sur Daiki pour l'étouffer de leur amour moite. Un instant, elles s'étaient posées sur les hanches de mon ange pour mieux le guider dans sa danse sensuelle, mais étant donné qu'il se débrouillait très bien, trouvèrent refuge sur ses ailes, les caressant affectueusement en guise d'encouragements.

Jamais je ne me lasserai des baisers de Kagami, ni de son goût si particulier, impossible à décrire, un peu sucré, un peu salé, avec une pointe d'amertume... Hmm... la fadeur de sa peau s'était envolée, sa bouche délicieuse avait pris le relais.

Je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer parce qu'il ne me ménageait vraiment pas. De toute façon, je savais que notre petit aiguisage de zizi n'allait pas durer très longtemps. Pris entre le marteau et l'enclume, la lame de mon vaillant glaive se cassa subitement, expulsant son fluide vital comme pour raviver cette ancienne rivière asséchée.

'Gami lâcha un petit cri de surprise que ma cavité buccale happa avec plaisir.

J'aurai peut-être du... le prévenir avant ? Mais moi non plus je ne m'attendais pas franchement à cet orgasme fulgurant. Ca n'avait pas durer longtemps, ouais et alors ? Ca avait été génial et de toute façon, je savais qu'avec Kagami, je n'avais pas à me soucier de mes performances. L'excitation prenait le pas sur tout le reste. J'aurai voulu en profiter un peu plus, évidemment, mais je me sentais léger, comme enfin déchargé d'un poids embarrassant. Essoufflé, je le fixais un moment pour le rassurer sur ses propres performances à lui et doucement, je plaquais mon front contre le sien.

J'avais l'impression de flotter sur un nuage de bonheur, grâce à lui.

« Aomine tu as... »

Je me doutais de ce qu'il allait dire et je l'embrassais immédiatement pour le faire taire. Pas très_ fair play_ je sais, mais il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Une fatigue fulgurante me gagnait et mes paupières se firent soudainement lourde. C'était toujours comme ça après l'orgasme, je me sentais vidé de mes forces et je n'avais alors plus qu'une seule envie : dormir !

J'avais conscience que c'était probablement un peu brusque voire même carrément malpoli, alors que Kagami n'avait sans doute qu'une seule envie : se lever et aller se nettoyer, pas franchement enchanté d'avoir un truc gluant qui coulait entre ses fesses, mais désolé, ça devrait attendre...

… Plus tard, on avait le temps.

Je passais un bras autour de son cou et je l'attirais contre moi, y mettant toute mon énergie restante pour le forcer à plier.

« Sssshh... pas maintenant. Maintenant, on dort... Zzzzz... »

Le pauvre, je ne lui laissais même pas la possibilité de répliquer.

Il n'essaya d'ailleurs pas de se débattre, visiblement résigné.

Et c'est ainsi que nous (enfin, moi, du moins...) nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nos deux corps emmêlés en un amas de membres MOUS (surtout LE MIEN) pour la première fois...

* * *

Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ce que la question du sexe se pose et arrive si vite entre nous. Dans mon esprit, je m'étais imaginé tout un tas de petits scénarii pour me rapprocher de Kagami et passer du temps avec lui.

J'avais d'ailleurs toujours cru que lorsque je me réveillerai le lendemain de notre première nuit d'amour ensemble, ce serait à cause du chant des oiseaux. Ou de la bonne odeur d'un petit-déjeuner fait maison que mon fantastique petit-ami m'apporterait ensuite au lit sur un plateau.

Mais une chose était certaine.

Je crois que ni vous, ni moi, ne nous serions attendu au vu de l'innocence de départ de Kagami à ce soit sa langue pressée contre mon anus qui me force à émerger !

Pas que j'me plaigne hein, comprenez-moi bien ! J'étais simplement hyper surpris ! Etait-ce une manie d'ange qui m'échappait ? Aussi plaisant que soit ce moment, j'étais légèrement paniqué. Il allait sûrement me dire que c'était sale, ou me poser des questions embarrassantes et j'allais encore me retrouver à lui expliquer des choses un peu trop intimes...

Mais au lieu de cela, je serrais instinctivement les cuisses pour le retenir et coincer sa tête, l'empêchant ainsi de faire marche-arrière. Comprenant que j'étais enfin réveillé – après tout, c'était peut-être le but de cette gâterie improvisée, toutes les autres méthodes ayant sans doute échoué à me faire émerger – il darda bien son organe et me PENETRA avec.

Salivant abondamment, il parvint à se frayer un chemin sans aucun mal, mes chairs s'écartant pour lui céder le passage, tel un véhicule prioritaire. De mon côté, je ne gémissais plus, non, non, je criais carrément. Quelle heure était-il ? Pas que ça allait changer quelque chose à ma vie, mais s'il était six heures du matin, je tenais autant à éviter de réveiller les voisins un samedi...

Oh bordel... où est-ce qu'il était allé pêcher une idée pareille ?

J'espérai secrètement que Tetsu ne se trouvait pas encore une fois derrière tout ça... et que cette extatique initiative venait bien de Kagami seul.

« Taiga Taiga Taiga Taiga... » Répétais-je comme une litanie.

Ou une prière.

Mon corps se tordait de plaisir sous ses caresses humides et osées. Il manquait peut-être quelque chose entre les cuisses de Kagami, mais quand on n'a pas les jambes, on a les idées comme on dit et mon ange n'en manquait visiblement pas !

N'en pouvant déjà plus de le sentir jouer à l'hélice dans mon intimité, sa langue souple tournoyant pour m'écrire de mots d'amour, je serrais les draps et je mordis dans l'oreiller de mon chéri. Par pur réflexe, mon corps se cambrait, semblant animé d'une volonté propre, contrairement à ce que Kagami me faisait, qui était loin d'être propre... Mais tellement BON ! Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit ces trucs LA les meilleurs !? Toutes les choses interdites ou mauvaises, celles qu'on s'empêche de faire pour ne pas tromper la morale ou mettre en danger sa santé !

Ayé je pleurnichais littéralement d'extase là.

Ah pour sûr, je devais être bien ridicule à gigoter et à me tortiller comme un ver, mais la gourmandise de mon homme était en train de m'achever. C'est que j'en aurai presque zappé qu'il aimait se servir de sa grande bouche et qu'il ne faisait très bien, en plus... J'avais d'ailleurs hâte que Kagami s'occupe avec le même soin d'une autre partie de mon anatomie...

Mais ça pouvait attendre.

Ahhh gnnnh bon sang ! Où avait-il appris tout ça ? Naaan, tout bien réfléchi, j'voulais pas l'savoir, c'était juste une question rhétorique n'exigeant aucune réponse particulièrement, quoique rien n'aurait pu casser mon trip en cet instant ! Il aurait même pu m'annoncer que Mai-chan arrêtait sa carrière, que je n'en aurai rien eu à foutre ! Sa langue allait et venait à présent, comme s'il me baisait le cul. Mon troutrou d'amour se contractait de plaisir à chaque nouvelle intrusion, cherchant à le gober, l'avaler... le faire disparaître dans ce trou noir, ce vortex de plaisir brûlant, afin de le garder pour moi et avec moi pour toujours. Un peu plus et j'allais carrément lui demander de me mettre un doigt... voire même deux... Heureusement pour moi, (mais pas ma dignité déjà salement atteinte...) il ralentit ses attentions caressantes et je pus enfin parler...

Mais pas forcément pour dire des trucs cohérents, hélas.

« Taiga... je vais jouir putain... »

Ohhh oui, si ça continuait ainsi, c'était effectivement ce qui allait se produire et je n'étais pas certain que Kagami apprécie le goût de ce petit-déjeuner là. Ne tenant pas spécialement à retapisser ses amygdales avec mon lait d'homme (ou lui faire rendre son petit-déjeuner, qu'il avait peut-être déjà pris), je murmurais alors des paroles incompréhensibles...

« 'Gami... veux... jouir sur tes... ailes... gnnhaaaa... »

Putain de merde !

C'était sorti tout seul ! J'eus beau mettre mes mains devant ma bouche, c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et Kagami déjà avait tout entendu !

Il manqua de se coincer la langue dans mon piège à loup et se recula vivement, me regardant d'un air choqué, voire même carrément outré.

« Aomine, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne id... »

« Steuplé Tai. Je t'aime. » Le suppliais-je en prenant mon plus bel air de Chat Potté.

…

… Comment on était passé d'un film d'amour ou d'un film érotique à un film d'HORREUR, déjà !?

Et merde, j'avais recommencé ! Je n'arrivais décidément plus à contrôler ce qui sortait de ma bouche. Daiki Junior parlait à ma place et ce saligaud tenait à l'avoir sa branlette espagnole ailée !

J'étais possédé comme une marionnette par l'esprit du terrible VERGAX, l'infâme dieu zizi !

« Heu... désolé, je me rends bien compte que ça doit te paraître bizarre, surtout demandé comme ça... voire même carrément crado, mais... »

« Non pas de mais ! Pas cette fois ! J'en ai marre ! Mes ailes vont être toutes collantes après ! Si tu tiens tant que ça à mettre du sperme sur des plumes pour ton plaisir personnel, baise une poule ! » Lâcha t-il, vraisemblablement en colère et dégoûté.

Ce que je pouvais comprendre. Mais étrangement, la perspective de me soulager sur un volatile autre que mon ange ne m'enchantait guère. Nan mais sérieusement, une poule ? Comme dans _Zelda _? J'avais une gueule d'elfe ou quoi ? C'est pas commode ces bestioles là en plus !

M'enfin... j'avais un très sérieux problème psychologique. Du genre, pathologie grave, même. Mais je n'y pouvais rien. Kagami m'avait toujours inspiré toutes sortes de pensées cochonnes et d'autant plus maintenant que je connaissais sa véritable nature. Mais je ne voulais néanmoins pas le forcer et j'approuvais ses réticences quelque part... Il fallait bien qu'il me mette des limites... parce que moi tout seul, bah, je ne parvenais pas à être raisonnable...

Kagami m'obsédait, littéralement. Et pas dans le genre « pensées saines », non.

Quelque part au fond de moi, j'avais très envie de le souiller. Mais c'était justement parce que j'étais convaincu que jamais je n'y parviendrai. Il était tellement pur, innocent et profane. Chaste. Candide. Bon. Oui, enfin, vous m'avez compris, je n'vais pas vous sortir tous les synonymes du dico !

Je soupirai, un peu gêné et résigné malgré tout à accepter son refus tout net.

« Ouais t'as raison, excuse-moi j'sais pas c'qui m'a pris de te demander ça... »

Je commençais même à me rhabiller en gage de bonne foi (alors que j'étais plutôt la mauvaise foi incarnée) et surtout histoire de faire redescendre mon excitation aussi...

« Mais c'est que... dès que j'te vois j'craque complètement ! Tu m'rends dingue, alors forcément après, bah... moi j'dis des conneries ! C'est inévitable ! C'est comme le café, ça donne envie de pisser et... hmm... ouais, peut-être pas toi, mais c'est un diurétique ça fonctionne comme ça sur les humains en tout cas... »

Merde, il allait croire que j'étais en train d'lui dire qu'il me donnait envie de pisser, vite, vite, trouver autre chose pour enchaîner et rattraper ce qui pouvait encore l'être !

« Et puis, c'est d'ta faute aussi ! » Ouais, j'aimais pas avoir tort et encore moins en partager l'unique responsabilité. « Fallait pas m'réveiller en me léchant le trou d'balle comme tu l'as fait ! »

« T'avais pourtant l'air d'aimer j'te signale ! »

« Ouais bah justement ! C'est bien ça l'problème ! J'ai tellement aimé qu'ça m'a complètement fait dérailler ! Donc maintenant, faut qu't'assumes ! C'est toi qui as commencé à m'allumer ! »

« Pfff... n'importe quoi ! J'ai même pas d'allumette ! »

Putain mais pourquoi on avait cette discussion sérieux ?

« Ecoute Kagami... j'ne veux pas qu'le sexe puisse être un sujet de discorde entre nous, alors oublions tout ça, oublions ma demande stupide et franchement limite... En plus j'ai faim. Et si on allait grailler plutôt au lieu d'se bouffer l'pif ? »

« Non... pardonne-moi Aomine... C'est moi qui suis en tort. En effet, jamais je n'aurai du profiter de ton sommeil de la sorte. Mais j'étais tellement curieux et... et j'avais envie d'essayer... Plus je t'observais dormir... nu... et plus j'avais cette tension là... » Il désigna son bas ventre. « dans les entrailles... Alors j'ai décidé de me passer de ta permission... toi au moins... tu m'as toujours demandé l'autorisation avant de faire quoi que ce soit, pour t'assurer que j'étais d'accord... »

Malgré moi je me mis à rougir. Il avait vraiment le don de m'émoustiller !

« C'est vrai... » Me rappelais-je. « Maintenant que j'y pense, je me souviens que Kuroko m'a dit que tu ne dormais jamais la veille d'un match important, quand tu es nerveux. Je n'avais pas réalisé que c'était le cas hier et...hey mais tu es un ange ! Est-ce qu'au moins, t'as besoin de dormir de base ? J'parie que non ! Mais du coup, ça veut dire que tu m'as maté en train de dormir toute la nuit comme Edward avec Bella en mode_ creepy stalker _? O_O

Oui, j'étais incollable sur Twilight, Satsu m'ayant forcé à le regarder 5 fois d'affilé à des fins purement scientifique ! Cependant, rien que d'imaginer Kagami penché sur moi, en train d'épier jusqu'au moindre frémissement de mes narines, ça me faisait un peu flipper mine de rien...

« Rassure-moi : j'ronfle pas hein ? Oh mon Dieu ! J'suis sûr que j'me gratte le cul quand je dors ! Mais ça, tu dois l'savoir du coup ! Olalala c'est terrible ! Dire que tu as vu tout ça ! »

Je me tenais la tête entre les mains, désespéré par cette perspective peu flatteuse !

« Quoi ? Mais non ! Et arrête de jurer en disant « oh mon Dieu » s'il te plaît ! »

« Ah ouais, désolé, j'avais pas réalisé, j'sais qu't'aimes pas ça pourtant... »

« Aomine... pour l'amour du Ciel sois un peu sérieux ! »

« Ahaha c'est toi qui viens de jurer là ! » :D

Il soupira d'exaspération.

« ... Toujours est-il que je n'aurai pas du faire ça... j'ai outrepassé ton consentement en agissant de manière totalement égoïste. Et c'est indigne d'un ange... »

« Héhé ! Au contraire, c'est parfait ! Ca veut dire que tu te laisses toi aussi dominer par tes émotions parfois ! Bienvenue dans le monde des humains bébé ! » Dis-je en l'enlaçant par derrière, l'attirant possessivement contre mon torse.

« Ne m'appelle pas bébé! è_é et je sais que les humains ont besoin de sommeil pour régénérer leurs cellules... et moi je t'ai réveillé... et en plus j'ai abusé de toi et... »

« Ca fait quatre « et » en une seule phrase. C'est beaucoup. »

« Raaah ta gueule ! Oups ! »

« Ahahah ! Ca c'est le Taiga que j'aime ! » Je le serrai encore plus fort. « Alors je ne veux pas que tu t'empêches d'être toi-même quand tu es avec moi. Même pour me faire plaisir. »

« M-moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu te retiennes à cause de moi... » Souffla t-il timidement.

« Ouais mais faut qu'on soit d'accord tous les deux, sinon c'est nul. Et sache que c'était une excellente idée de me bouffer le cul dès le matin ! Des réveils comme celui-là, j'en veux bien tous les jours ! »

« Ahomine ! » S'empourpra t-il avant de me filer une petite tape sur le haut du front.

« Donc tu vois j'suis pas fâché et si ça m'avait déplu, je t'aurai dit d'arrêter. Et j'espère que si un jour c'est le cas avec toi aussi, tu n'hésiteras pas à m'le dire ! J'sais qu'tu t'sens mal parce que t'as l'impression d'avoir mal agi, mais je peux te jurer que c'est pas l'cas. Et puis tu m'as pas fait mal du tout, c'était tout le contraire même ! » Je plantais un baiser sur sa tempe pour le rassurer. « Bon tu viens, on va petit-déjeuner ? J'ai le ventre qui gargouille ! Les humains ont aussi besoin de manger pour régénérer leurs cellules ! »

Tout était bien qui finissait bien, heureusement ! Avec un peu de dialogue et de tolérance, on peut accomplir des MIRACLES ! Et j'étais bien placé pour le savoir, puisque j'en était un ahaha ! #blaguepourrie

« Aomine attends... »

« Hmm ? »

« J-je veux bien que tu... fasses ton truc avec mes ailes finalement. »

Mon truc... ? OH ! CA !

« T'es sûr ? »

« Oui ! Mais à UNE condition ! »

Décidément mon ange adorait les conditions :)

« Je t'écoute. » Fis-je, hyper concentré et prêt à prendre des notes mentalement.

« Je veux que tu m'aides à les nettoyer après ! Parce qu'hier tu m'as forcé à rester avec ce truc COLLANT et VISQUEUX entre les fesses toute la nuit et c'était très désagréable ! En plus, tu ne m'as lâché que très tard, vers l'aube, ce qui fait que je n'ai pas pu aller me laver avant parce que j'avais peur de te réveiller en me libérant de ton étreinte étouffante ! Heureusement que les anges n'ont pas besoin de respirer, parce que je serai certainement décédé par asphyxie tellement tu serrais fort ! T'avais peur que j'm'envole ou quoi ?! »

« Bah t'es un ange après tout, ça aurait parfaitement pu arriver... »

« Pff ! » Lâcha t-il, vexé. Et d'enchaîner : « Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de te lécher le cul dans ton sommeil ! »

Ah.

Ceci expliquait cela...

Je me doutais bien que ma Pureté ne pouvait pas avoir eu cette idée cochonne tout seul, sans un petit coup de pouce...

En tout cas, ça ne m'étonnait pas de mon subconscient.

Je me reconnais bien là dans toute mon impudique splendeur !

« T'étais sans doute en train de rêver quand tu m'as demandé ça, mais en tout cas, ça avait l'air de te faire beaucoup de bien... »

« Et toi, t'étais pas obligé d'accepter mais... quoiqu'il en soit, je confirme, tu m'as donné bien du plaisir, merci angelot ! »

« J'm'appelle pas Angelo ! »

« Nan mais... bref... ça fait combien d'temps qu't'es sur Terre déjà, rappelle-moi ? Hmm.. tu sais quoi, oublie ça. La prochaine fois, j'essaierai de te demander de me sucer la pine plutôt... »

« Lapine ? Que viens faire la femelle du lapin dans cette histoire ? »

« … J'espère juste que je serai capable de le formuler de manière intelligible par contre. Ca m'fait un p'tit peu peur là... »

Ah ! Les anges et le second degré ! Tout un poème !

« Hmm... sinon Tai, ça ne te dérange pas de continuer cette conversation plus tard et de t'occuper de mon petit problème plutôt ? »

« Heu d'accord mais... dans quelle position veux-tu que je me mette ? »

« Ben je sais pas moi, faut qu'ce soit confortable pour toi et hmm disons... à quatre pattes ? »

Il se mit bien sur ses appuis et je passais derrière lui. Comme il était encore nu, j'avais une vue plongeante sur son arrière-train si joliment développé. Parfait. Tendrement, je me penchais et caressais ses omoplates.

« Sors-les stp. »

Je le sentais encore un peu hésitant tout de même.

« Allez... » Ma voix se voulait douce comme du chocolat fondu. « Fais-le pour moi. Promis, ça ne fera pas mal du tout.

N'empêche... c'était très certainement l'idée la plus bizarre que j'avais eue depuis ma naissance, ouais, ouais, carrément ! Elle était montée sur la première marche du podium des plans foireux. On dit souvent que « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore », ben j'peux vous assurer que c'était valable aussi pour les phallus en érection ! A croire qu'il n'y avait pas assez de sang dans le corps humain pour alimenter le cerveau ET la bite en même temps ! Enfin, chez moi c'était comme ça en tout cas. Et sans doute chez certains acteurs porno, vu la taille de leur engin... c'était impossible qu'il ne pompe pas tout le sang disponible dans leur corps !

« T'as confiance en moi pas vrai ? »

« Oui ! »

Là, ça me faisait plaisir ! Il n'avait même pas mis deux secondes à me répondre !

Bon, à moi de faire en sorte qu'il ne le regrette pas alors. Je savais qu'il était très sensible des ailes lui aussi. Mais au point de lui donner un orgasme ? Hmm... peut-être pas. Ca, c'était à moi de le découvrir cependant.

Sans doute pas maintenant en revanche.

J'avais vraiment mal à l'entrejambe tant c'était enflé...

Doucement, j'empoignais la cause du problème, ce qui me fit gémir immédiatement.

Trop sensible.

Kagami sortit donc ses ailes, prenant sans doute ce feulement de panthère en rut pour le top départ.

Si blanches... pures et belles... et moi.. je n'avais qu'une envie pourtant : les tâcher !

Je m'y appliquais donc, entamant un mano a bito avec Dai Junior, le massant voluptueusement par des mouvements amples au début, puis, de plus en plus rapides et effrénés. Par contre, jamais de la vie je ne fermais les yeux ! D'habitude, c'est ce que je faisais pourtant, pour mieux m'imaginer Kagami, mais là, vu qu'il était pour ainsi dire juste sous mon nez, c'était inutile. Et stupide. Je voulais profiter de chaque seconde passée avec lui pour imprimer son portrait dans ma mémoire.

Mais ça ne suffisait pas.

« Tends-les vers moi. Je veux les toucher. »

Kagami les déploya davantage, sans réticence cette fois. Les grandes plumes situées à l'extrémité effleurèrent mon bâton de plaisir et cela m'arracha de plus franches manifestations vocales. C'était indéniablement bon... La chaleur que ses ailes dégageaient allait me faire perdre la tête, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, bien entendu. Sans précipitation, je me glissais entre les deux excroissances duveteuses et je demandais à Kagami de les refermer sur moi. Entouré par tant de douceur, c'était comme si j'étais protégé dans un cocon à l'abri des misères extérieures. La sensation était incroyable au toucher. Comme du velours et même mieux. Et léger, chaud, soyeux... comme un écrin.

« Aaaahh ouiiii ! »

Mais je n'oubliais pas pour autant de caresser l'une des ailes de mon homme.

Petit à petit, mon autre main lâcha Dai et elle vint se réfugier avec sa comparse dans le nid de plumes neigeuses, distribuant les flatteries, mais surtout se tenant bien à elles pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, au rythme de mes ondulations du bassin et, appelons carrément un chat un chat, mes coups de reins.

La pièce se remplissait de nos cris d'extase et autres grognements, comme si nous étions deux fauves en chaleur. Ca plaisait aussi à Kagami, j'en étais sûr. La friction contre ses plumes et les muscles de ses ailes devait le grattouiller agréablement. Donc, j'étais doublement content, car tout le monde l'était !

Mais je savais que je n'allais pas faire de rab'...

Pas cette fois.

J'étais beaucoup trop excité pour ça, désolé...

J'espérai que Kagami ne m'en voudrai pas. Il avait commencé à se balancer d'ailleurs, pour accompagner mes mouvements et brosser davantage ses organes à plumes contre mon organe à spermatozoïdes.

Et de le sentir participer, ça me touchait énormément dans tous les sens du terme.

Du coup, je déchargeais mon fusil sur ma belle alouette, qui se prit une rafale de plombs dans les ailes. Kagami lâcha un cri de surprise, il était tellement sensible des ailes, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait tout ressenti. Du coup, j'aurai peut-être du le prévenir avant, je le notais mentalement pour la prochaine fois. Juste au cas où il y en aurait une, ce que je souhaitais ardemment.

A bout de souffle, des crampes aux mains parce que je me rendais compte que je m'étais cramponné aux ailes de Kagami comme un sagouin... mon regard devais être celui d'un fou sanguinaire injecté de sang ou luisant de fièvre. Mais je ne parvenais pas à parler... Alors au lieu de formuler verbalement ma satisfaction, j'attrapais, tremblant, le poignet de Kagami et je l'entraînais dans la salle de bain.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point la cabine de douche de Kagami était grande et large, on pouvait facilement tenir à deux dedans et pourtant, on était du genre armoire à glace tous les deux. Mais à présent, cela me sautait aux yeux. Et je comprenais mieux pourquoi elle était construite ainsi : c'était pour qu'il puisse déployer ses ailes et les laver également. Sans attendre, je mis l'eau à couler et je passais la main en dessous régulièrement pour m'assurer qu'elle était à la bonne température. Par contre, j'étais un peu embarrassé...

« Heu... Taiga... je dois utiliser du shampoing ou du savon pour laver tes ailes ? »

Je ne voulais surtout pas mal faire. Imaginez la cata si j'emmêlais ses plumes ou quoi !

Pas de réponse.

« Tai... ? »

Merde ! Si ça trouvait, je lui avais fait mal ! Ou alors il regrettais, ayant réfléchi au sens profond de ma requête et finalement, ayant trouvé cela déplacé et irrespectueux ! Voire même avilissant ! Naaaaaaan ! Taigaaa ! Réponds-moi ! Regarde-moi ! Je t'aime comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une star de cinémaaa ! Pardonne-moi, je ne recommencerai plus jamais, mais dis quelque chose !

Je me penchais vers lui et remarquais alors qu'il était tout rouge et frissonnant, les larmes aux yeux. Etonné, je lui caressais les cheveux.

« C-ça va ? »

A tous les coups, je l'avais traumatisé avec mes hurlements de bête sauvage et mes manières de gros bourrin !

« T'as avalé ta langue... ? »

« Mais non crétin ! »

Bam, coup de coude dans la tronche.

« Héééé ! Ca fait mal putain ! »

« Alors arrête de dire des conneries ! »

« J'étais simplement inquiet pour toi ! Pas la peine de m'frapper ! »

« J-je vais bien, t'en fais pas... mon cœur bat tellement vite, impossible de le calmer... On dirait qu'il va exploser, c'est normal ? Et mes jambes... elles sont en coton, j'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler... »

Tiens... ? Mais dis donc, c'est que ça ressemblait fortement à...

Hmm... je devais m'en assurer avant de sauter au plafond.

« Est-ce que tu ressens des genres de picotements dans ton bas ventre ? Des fourmis dans tes doigts ? »

« Comment tu l'sais ? »

Grand sourire.

« Parce que t'as eu un orgasme vieux ! »

« Vieux !? J'ai à peine soixante-quinze années angéliques ! Je ne suis encore qu'un adolescent ! »

« … Ouais bah chez les humains, tu serais plutôt bon pour le club du troisième âge... mais bref, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que tu as joui, toi aussi ! »

« Ah bon ? »

« Ouais ! C'est trop cool ! Par contre, j'suis un peu déçu, j'espérai un spectacle son et lumière quand ça arriverait, avec genre une pluie de paillettes ou un truc du genre mais... maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai l'impression que tes ailes ont blanchi d'un coup... »

« Elles sont déjà blanches, ahomine... et vu ce que tu viens de leur mettre dessus, je dirai que... »

« Nan mais j'sais ça ! Mais j'veux dire, elles ont comme clignoté à un moment. »

« Oh... »

« C'est génial ! Fais pas cette tête ! Ca veut dire que les anges aussi sont capables d'apprécier le sexe autant que les humains ! »

De joie, je me jetais dans ses bras, enfouissant mes doigts dans ses ailes encore gluantes de ma semence...

« D-d'accord... c'est une bonne chose alors... ouffff... ! Mais la prochaine fois, on fera les choses à MA manière ! Je t'apprendrai à faire communier nos deux âmes... parce que le corps n'est qu'une enveloppe charnelle temporaire et... »

Honnêtement, je préférerai qu'il continue à me toucher la bite.

Mais bon.

« Ouais, ouais, ça m'va, mais en attendant, faut vraiment qu'on te fasse un bon toilettage ! Allez hop, sous la douche ! » Le coupais-je dans son élan sur les bienfaits du Tantrisme.

Et je le poussais sans ménagement dans la cabine, attrapant le pommeau de douche pour mouiller ses ailes tout d'abord. Je les frottais ensuite avec un peu de savon dont je reconnu le parfum immédiatement. Les odeurs semblaient rester sur les anges, étant donné qu'ils n'en étaient pas dotés par eux-mêmes. Je frictionnais doucement la surface pour ne pas trop lui faire mal. Je sais que Satsuki par exemple, craint des cheveux. Est-ce que les anges craignent des plumes, eux ? Hmm... Kagami ne bronchait pas en tout cas. Et je l'entendis même gémir discrètement, alors je plantais des baisers dans son cou pour l'y encourager.

« Tu vas encore avoir un orgasme fais gaffe... »

Aomine Daiki, 17 ans, donneur d'orgasmes angéliques à vot' service !

« C'est de ta faute ! T'arrêtes pas d'me tripoter ! » Rougit-il à mort.

Avec précautions, je le débarrassais du sperme qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de sécher heureusement, parce que bonjour pour faire partir les tâches dans les draps quand ça arrive !

« Je pensais que vos ailes étaient auto nettoyantes. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Et c'est très difficile à laver soi-même ! Leur surface est tellement grande et... bah c'est comme vous quand vous désirez vous frotter le dos quoi ! »

« Alors les anges et les humains ne sont pas si différents, finalement... Tu me diras on a le même père, est-ce que ça fait de nous des demi-frères alors ? »

« C'est très perturbant de penser un truc pareil à un moment pareil Dai... »

« Ouais, t'as raison, c'est encore mon esprit qui divague... mais ça m'fait plaisir en tout cas de nous trouver des points communs. Je me sens... plus proche de toi comme ça et puis maintenant, tu auras toujours quelqu'un pour à nettoyer tes ailes ! Mais bon, faudra me frotter le dos aussi de temps en temps ! Echange de bons procédés ! Aidez son prochain tout ça, tout ça ! »

Il soupira de dépit, mais se laissa faire docilement. Quand j'étais gosse, j'adorai venir chez mes voisins du dessus pour les aider à laver leur gros chien, un Saint Bernard. On l'installait dans la baignoire et on le frottait avec une grosse éponge. Ca faisait plein de bulles et parfois, il se secouait et nous éclaboussait partout ! C'était rigolo ! Bah... j'avais un peu la même sensation avec Kagami actuellement. A part qu'il puait moins de la gueule, évidemment :)

Snif... je voulais tellement un chien... :(

Mais Kagami était mieux quand même !

« C'est bon... je c-crois que c'est propre là... » M'interrompit Kagami, haletant.

Je compris que si je poursuivais me attouchements, il allait faire une syncope, alors je le rinçais méticuleusement, écartant chaque plume pour que l'eau puisse bien passer. Ca devait le chatouiller, parce qu'il gesticulait comme un gamin.

« Et voilà, t'es tout beau ! Je peux t'aider à laver le reste aussi si tu veux... » Chuchotais-je d'humeur coquine.

« Merci... Ca fait du bien de les sentir aussi propres ! Tu veux que je te laves moi aussi ? »

« Attends, j'ai une idée ! » Fis-je en me saisissant de la savonnette, avant de m'en tartiner sommairement tout le corps.

Puis, je me collais à lui et commençais à me frotter à lui en mode éponge géante ! Sans attendre, je me ruais sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Je m'amusais comme un petit fou avec pas grand chose, mais c'était fun de découvrir ainsi l'anatomie et les préférences de mon petit-ami...

Fun et mignon...

Et puis le matin, j'étais toujours d'humeur massacrante d'habitude...

Mais là, je ne sais pas, c'était sans doute l'effet Kagami, car je n'avais envie que de câlins et de bisous !

Une fois que nous eûmes fini de nous décrasser mutuellement, (je dus d'ailleurs écourter un peu la séance, parce que de sentir les mains de mon homme sur moi eut certaines conséquences inappropriées...) je proposais à Kagami de lui sécher les plumes. Avec une serviette je risquais de lui en arracher par mégarde, donc j'optais pour le sèche-cheveux. Ca allait être long, mais peu importe, moi, ça m'amusait de voir l'air chaud soulever la matière cotonneuse et surtout de voir chaque plume reprendre sa place sagement après chaque passage.

… Ouais, j'avais un sacré problème avec ses ailes...

Mais ça, je l'ai déjà dit au moins cinquante fois depuis le début de ce récit, non ? Et accepter de reconnaître le problème, c'est déjà le combattre !

En tout cas, même si le sexe était génial avec Kagami, (DIVIN carrément ahahaha que je suis drôle...) les moments câlins qui suivaient étaient encore mieux !

… Et pour lui aussi apparemment puisque je l'entendis produire un son un peu incongru...

« Ahahahaha la honte ! Tu viens de roucouler LOOOOOL ! »

« N-n'importe quoi ! T'as du rêver ! »

« Oooooh que siiiiiiii ! T'es pas un tigre en fait, mais p'tit pigeonneau tout mignon rouuuurouuuu ! »

J'imagine à son embarras que la roucoulade chez anges était l'équivalent du petit petou de bien-être pour les humains ! Pas le genre de truc qu'on s'autorise à faire en début de relation devant sa conquête quoi ! Pour le taquiner, je fis même quelques gestes avec mes bras, imitant des ailes qui battaient !

Après avoir un peu fait le pitre, je me décidais enfin à me sécher à mon tour pendant que Kagami terminait de s'ébrouer tel un petit moineau adorable, je remarquais que d'étranges marques avaient fait leur apparition sur ma peau... elle semblait légèrement plus claire entre mes cuisses et dans mon cou...

« Hmm ? J'ai débronzé ou quoi ? »

« Oh ça... »

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? C'est pas une MST du Paradis au moins ;p ? »

« Mais non pas du tout ! C-c'est juste le signe d'un être divin t'a touché. »

« Aahhhh ! Ca laisse des marques ? Je savais pas ! Mais ça s'en va après ? »

Ca ne me gênait pas spécialement, c'était plutôt joli, surtout connaissant leur signification...

« Oui, ça s'en va au bout de quelques jours. Ces marques apparaissent aux endroits que l'ange a le plus touchés... » Rougit-il.

« Encore mieux... comme ça, je saurai que tout ce qui est arrivé entre nous n'était pas un rêve... »

J'étais démesurément heureux et Kagami avait du mal à réaliser pourquoi, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je ressentais de la fierté à porter sa marque d'amour... mais bon, peut-être pas de là à aller la montrer à tout le monde non plus quand même ! Bien que j'étais plutôt d'un naturel exhib' normalement... je saurai me tenir pour ne pas compromettre le secret de mon homme !

Nous passâmes un superbe samedi entrecoupé de câlins plus ou moins sexy et de parties de basket plus ou moins... sexy elles aussi.

Tant et si bien que nous optâmes pour remettre le couvert le lendemain, ce qui fit que mes parents ne me virent pas trop du week-end. Ma mère me bombarda de textos pour savoir si je m'amusais bien, ce à quoi je répondis un énigmatique « _T'as pas idée m'man ! _»

Mais il fallut se séparer pour aller en cours le lundi matin... Le bahut, quelle plaie ! Ce serait tellement bien si on pouvait juste passer nos journées à jouer au basket et à baiser ! Mais on avait promis de s'appeler Tai et moi le soir ! Donc j'attendis avec impatience que la galère se passe, afin de retrouver un peu de réconfort dans la voix de mon homme...

J'avais à peine eu le temps de discuter avec Satsuki et je n'avais même pas pensé à l'interroger sur son mystérieux week-end à elle, tant j'étais occupé à lui décrire le mien dans les moindres détails. (enfin, presque...) Et après, lui avoir répété pour la trente huitième fois (en une seule phrase..) à quel point Taiga était GENIAL, elle me coupa impoliment sur le chemin du retour.

Car ce soir là, comme tous les soirs, nous rentrions ensemble, habitant juste à côté l'un de l'autre.

« Ouaaah... quelle chaleur écrasante ! »

La pauvre, tu m'étonnes qu'elle devait crever de chaud avec sa chemise d'uniforme !

Il faisait au moins quarante degrés !

Elle défit son nœud et déboutonna quelques crans pour pouvoir mieux respirer. Sa poitrine était tellement serrée là dedans à force de transpirer que son chemisier blanc avait même commencé à devenir transparent. Heureusement, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de mettre un soutif blanc en dessous pour que ça ne se voit pas trop !

« Au fait... je sais que Tatsu-chan est un ange lui aussi ! » Fit-elle en tirant la langue.

« Ah bon ? Il te l'a dit ? »

Etonnant. Trop facile même.

« Oui ! J'ai réussi à lui faire avouer ! »

« Et... comment tu t'y es prise exactement ? »

« Hmm... j'en ai profité pendant que nous étions à la pâtisserie française pour commander un clafoutis aux cerises et le vendeur m'a gentiment offert quelques cerises fraîches, alors je lui ai montré comment je savais faire des nœuds avec les queues rien qu'en utilisant ma langue... »

A NE PAS SORTIR DU CONTEXTE HEIN !

Mais oui... c'était même la spécialité de Satsu, elle n'avait pas seulement la langue très bien pendue, elle savait également très bien s'en servir pour faire plein de trucs incroyables. (que je comptais lui demander de m'apprendre dans le cas où Kagami aurait été un « mec normal »...)

« Ah ouais, c'est tout ? J'dois dire que j'suis surpris... j'pensais vraiment pas qu'ce serait aussi facile avec cette raclure ! Tu m'impressionnes, bien joué Satsu ! »

« Hihihi ! C'est parce que tu ne sais pas t'y prendre avec lui, c'est tout ! C'est un garçon très agréable quand on prend la peine de le connaître... »

« Agréable ? Et « agréable » COMMENT au juste ? » Demandais-je intrigué et déjà prêt à me mettre en colère.

« Oh juste.. tu sais... bien élevé. Courtois. Gentil. Et drôle ! »

« Ouais, ouais, bien-sûr... c'est ça... »

J'avais du mal à croire qu'il ne s'agisse que de cela, mais je n'avais aucune preuve pour l'accuser alors... je décidais de la mettre en veilleuse...

...

… Jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive les FAMEUSES MARQUES ANGELIQUES sur le haut de la poitrine de Satsuki ! Bien entendu, elles étaient restées dissimulées sous son chemisier toute la journée ! Mais maintenant que Satsuki avait décidé de faire prendre l'air à ses nichons, je les voyais DISTINCTEMENT et les mots de Kagami résonnèrent douloureusement dans ma tête : « _Ces marques apparaissent aux endroits que l'ange a le plus touchés..._ »

« OH BORDEL DE MERDE DE NOM D'UN PETIT BONHOMME EN SUCRE ! T'étais avec LUI ce week-end ! »

« Hey !? »

« Pas la peine de mentir ! » Fis-je en désignant ses marques tout sauf discrètes.

« Oh ça... hmm... c'est pas ce que tu crois je vais tout t'expliquer... » Rougit-elle.

Bah vas-y prends-moi pour un con surtout, j'te dirai rien ! J'imagine que le dîner romantique aux chandelles avec TEtsuya s'était soudainement transformé en TAtsuya, le temps d'un court week-end ! Grrrr….! Ce n'était pourtant pas DU TOUT censé se passer comme ça à la base !

« NON MERCI CA IRA ! J'arrive pas à croire que t'aies pu m'faire ça Satsuki ! Où qu'il est cet ange tripoteur de jeunes filles !? Il a fuit à Akita maintenant qu'il a eu ce qu'il voulait en dérobant l'innocence d'une chaste vierge !? Attends que j'lui mettre la main d'ssus, j't'assure que j'vais l'plumer en commençant par la QUEUE et laaa tête alouuuette ! Puis, j'me ferai une coiffe de chef indien avec son plumage gothique, en guise de trophée de guerre ! »

Satsuki m'attrapa le bras, essayant de me retenir en freinant des quatres fers, mais j'étais furieux et je me dirigeais d'un pas lourd vers euuuuh je n'sais pas où, mais j'étais bien déterminé à y aller, ça oui !

Il allait voir de quel bois j'me chauffais l'autre volatile ! Le vautour ! Le corbeau ! Le... le...

LE SALE EMPLUME !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, ce soir, comme tous les soirs, Kuroko sortait de Seirin et se séparait de Kagami sur le chemin du retour, à l'intersection d'un grand carrefour. Il tourna dans une petite ruelle, peu fréquentée, parce que c'était un raccourci pour rentrer chez lui. Kagami lui avait tout dit. Kagami s'était confié à lui. Sauf que Kuroko ne comprenait pas vraiment. Qu'importe. Les Hommes avaient parfois de drôles de manières... Les anges aussi. Jamais il ne serait comme eux, lui, à se laisser submerger par ses émotions. Il était un être rationnel, supérieur. Soudainement, il s'arrêta et coupa à travers champs, (enfin, façon de parler, disons qu'il coupa par un gros bosquet quoi...) sortant du sentir, puis il se stoppa net. Comptant trois pas à partir du gros chêne qui se trouvait planté là, il regarda sa moindre une dernière fois et attendit.

… C'est alors qu'un faisceau lumineux venu du ciel traversa les nuages et se posa sur lui, tel l'éclairage d'un lampadaire.

Vert.

Encore une journée normale à Tokyo, en somme...

Kuroko fut soulevé et aspiré dans les airs, emportant dans une soucoupe volante stationnant là.

Le vaisseau mère.

Bah quoi ?

On peut être un extraterreste et posséder un ange gardien, non .. ?

_**THE END (?)**_

* * *

**Vous pouvez à présent reprendre votre souffle normalement, c'est finiiii !**

***Respire***

**\- L'idée de la "marque angélique" vient de la série "Supernatural", dont ma meilleure amie est une grande fan ! C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a soufflé l'idée !**

**\- Le discours de début de fanfiction sur le fait que Kagami soit envoyé par le destin est réellement déclamé par Aomine dans l'anime.**

**\- A la base, j'avais imaginé que Kagami partirait à la fin de cet OS, se voyant affecté un nouveau protégé, ailleurs. Puis, j'ai trouvé que c'était trop cruel, lui et Aomine ayant à peine profité de leur relation… peut-être dans une "éventuelle suite" :p (La "séparation physique" est un sujet intéressant que j'ai toujours voulu traiter ! Mais pas forcément dans cette fic…) **

**J'espère que la longueur de ce texte ne vous aura pas trop déstabilisées et je vous remercie d'être allées jusqu'au bout !**

**J'en profite pour dédier cette fic à Namerra également, dont c'était l'anniversaire avant hier...  
**

**(et oui, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de coller un peu de MuroMomo aussi, c'est le couple "frère/ami" du AoKaga, donc attendez-vous à en trouver souvent chez moi.)**

**Et voilà, c'est tout, à la prochaine !**

**N'oubliez pas la petite review de circonstance, surtout !**

**(Bon sang, il était COURT ce blabla heureusement ahahaha...**

**...)**


End file.
